


The Arrangement

by AsphyxiatedComatose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Alcohol, Drama, Drug Abuse, Gen, High School, Love Triangle, Rivals, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiatedComatose/pseuds/AsphyxiatedComatose
Summary: This is not for you.





	1. Sleepless nights in strange places

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so it is a Naruto fanfiction and I may have changed some of the characters to better suit the situation/short-story I'm writing. So, Sakura's mum doesn't exactly look like she does in the Naruto universe, for story purposes. I also made Akamaru a person, for reason for the story.
> 
> Remember it's a fanfiction.   
> I'm going to have so much fun with this.  
> Opinions are welcomed. :)

The little old woman sitting beside her looked _ancient_ , with her powder white hair, moth-eaten clothes, her fingers rheumatic.  
  


Okay, so maybe that was **exaggerated.**  
  


The woman wasn't that old, but sitting beside her and so closely made Sakura think about her future, who liked thinking about the future?  
  


_Not her, not now._   
  


Just seventeen and unsure about most of your life up until this point, thinking about the future wasn't something satisfying.  
  


''You know it's very rude to stare,''  
  


Did this feeble being just speak?  
  


Sakura blinked. '' _P-Pardon_?'' Her voice was hoarse, seven hours on a plane would do that to anyone.  
  


''I said it's very rude to stare.''  
  


Who wouldn't stare? The women looked to be 100 years old if even that.

 

Not apologising, Sakura turned back toward the window. The sky was blue, cloudless. The trees below visible, the amount of green was overwhelming.

 

And they say we have a shortage of trees...

 

Taking a flight seven hours just to go live with her mother seemed futile, it wasn't like the divorce _wasn't happening_ , there was nothing she could do now. The mummified woman beside her stayed quiet until the plane started to move. Sakura felt restless, not having slept overnight due to the turbulence.

 

The seatbelt light flashed once, and then a second time as the flight attendant's voice stunned everyone who'd been asleep.

 

**Stupid bitch.**

 

''Attention everyone,'' She sounded like she had the sun shining up her ass.

 

You aren't fooling anyone with that slacked bubbly voice,

 

''We're landing, so kindly if you could please turn off all electronic devices off until we land, and fasten your seat belts.''

 

Impending doom, Sakura _never_ avoided it. Not even when everything was happy, if you wanted to call it that word.... **what was happiness anyway?**

 

Apparently, her parents weren't, and ostensibly never were.

 

''You heard the nice lady.'' Oh, man, this old bitch. ''Turn off your phone, or whatever nonsense you have,''

 

And by nonsense, she meant Sakura's overheated laptop. Her temper was flaring.

 

'' _Listen_ , lady,'' She started. ''I don't know where you get off speaking to me that way.'' She fastened her seatbelt and shook her head. ''But just shut up, okay? Just **shut the fuck up**.''

 

It was like she killed a loved one or something, the look on the hag's face was indescribable, but she was definitely insulted but Sakura didn't really care.

 

Teenagers never cared, none that she knew.

 

''Well I never-''

 

''Yeah yeah, the _nerve_ of me right? I don't really care that you're old and that I should respect my elders.'' She started again. ''In all honesty, being as old as you are, maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut, instead of judging me on my behaviour, I haven't done anything to you this  whole flight. In fact, I bet you were just waiting all these 7 hours to say something to me, just because you can because you have some weird idea that you're privileged to be treated a certain way because of your age. Well, welcome to the new generation, everyone is equal. So, fuck off and don't tell me what I can and can't do.''

 

Rolling her eyes, she slipped on her headphones and drowned out the commotion as her plane finally landed.

 

 

''It's so good to see you.''

 

Mebuki Haruno was always overbearing, even when she didn't intend to be.

 

''I hope it wasn't too bad _darling_ , I'm so sorry your father didn't set you up for first-class, he should know better given how long of a flight it is.''

 

That shit head never knew better, even when they were a ~~big happy family~~.

 

''It's ~~_fine_~~ mum,'' She said, lying was her speciality. ''It was fine, really.'' The walk to the car felt long, her legs reminded her of freshly made jelly whenever she hit the bowl with her spoon, the way it would twitch. Wondering if the drive was long, she refrained from asking. The less talking, the better.

 

''I moved away from the city, we're sort of isolated.''

 

_''We're?''_

 

''Oh-um,'' Her mother's face was reddening as she stammered on. ''I have a **surprise** for you.''

 

Sakura hadn't seen her mother in three years. Not three _hours_ , not three _days_ , not three _weeks_ , or _months_...... **years**.

 

They talked, sort of. Texting was the new way to talk, though emotion wasn't really present.

 

''A surprise? What, did you get a dog or something.'' The trees became thicker as they drove further from the airport, the smell of pine was drowning.

 

''Well, no, y-you'll see.''

 

**Great.**

 

Sakura was grateful the windows were tinted as they drove through town, it was small and isolated from anything and everything.

 

There were trees just about everywhere.

 

The roads were wide with small shops, and cafes.

 

There were a lot of young people, and old too. It was nothing like where her dad lived, tall buildings, hard concrete, not a speck of green, not even outside of the large city.

 

It was the middle of summer, she couldn't even finish high school.. not that she was complaining really, that high school was the worst.

 

The stores and cafes became less and less, they crossed a bridge and drove into a subdivision. Sort of. All the houses were old and castle-like.

 

''Jeez mum, you moved from the city to this?'' Sakura unrolled her window and leant out.

 

The smell was the essence of spring.

 

The road they pulled in had three homes.

 

One was small, with what looked like a lake behind - must have been a summer home because it was deadbolted.

 

The other two, the ones directly across from each other resembled old-fashioned homes like they'd been built to look like castles. Realising they had pulled into the driveway, Sakura noticed a rolls Royce, a range rover, and two motorcycles in the driveway.

 

There was also two garage doors.

 

**''Did you win the lottery?''** Sakura blinked, she didn't know what to make of all this.

 

Something was fishy.

 

''Well, you _could say I did_.''

 

''So did you?''

 

Mebuki, with her short blonde hair, she couldn't stop blushing. ''I met someone two years ago.''

 

'' **Two years ago**.'' Sakura paused. ''And you waited this long to tell me...why?''

 

Who waits two years to tell their daughter they met a new guy. Sakura didn't even give her mother a chance to speak as they got out of the car.

 

''So, you divorce dad, move 7 hours away to god knows where, and you don't feel the need to mention that you met someone?'' Sakura blinked. ''Are you mad?''

 

''Well, no..I guess not.''

 

''Christ mother.'' Sakura shook her head.

 

''Dear, please don't swear.''

 

Swearing was the least of her mother's problems now.

 

''So where is this guy?''

 

''Actually... he's away until the end of summer with his children.''

 

Sakura felt the need to punch something right there and then, she was no longer an only child it seemed. ''Children. **The guy has children?** ''

 

''Yes, two boys.''

 

It was like her mother didn't clue into Sakura's tone of voice. Who could blame her, teenager girls were a handful no matter who they were.

 

Looking left and right, the house was undeniably beautiful and Sakura couldn't deny that.

 

''So, _where_ are they?''

 

''They're still travelling with their father. Fugaku knew you were coming, so I came home a little early.''

 

''His name is Fugaku,'' She gave her a thumbs up. ''Good to know, you win mother of the year!''

 

Sarcasm was a beautiful thing.

 

'' _Darling_ please, can't you just be happy for me?''

 

She really had gone mad, it was like talking to a brick wall the entire time. ''I need some space.'' She felt faint and angry. ''I need to be away from you.''

 

_''Darling-''_

 

''Please mom, just leave me be.'' Sakura stormed to her right, she wouldn't wander far, just far enough from her mother.

 

_'No messages from dad, go figure.'_

 

Sakura crossed the road and wandered into the woods.

 

Massive trees were everywhere you tried to take a step, vivid multi-coloured flowers and grass surrounded the ground, covering any mud, bugs, or twigs. Angry and emotional, she threw her phone and instantly regretted it.

 

''Shit.''

 

Heading in the direction of her phone, wherever it was, she mumbled curse words and things that wouldn't make sense unless you were really listening.

 

 

''What are you looking for?''

 

Was she hallucinating now?

 

Sakura nearly jumped when she heard a voice and turned. ''You know, you can't just scare people like that!'' Managing to find a small twig, she held it up in her defence.

 

The boy across from her was grinning. ''Do you really think you can protect yourself with that?'' His hands were on his hips, and his grin widened.

 

Glancing down she realised how small it was, it was a twig, not a branch. ''I grabbed whatever was necessary.'' She ground her teeth and tossed it at him.

 

''I mean, if you wanted to poke my eyes out...'' Laughing, he picked up the twig. ''It's quite pointy ya know.''

 

Ignoring him Sakura went back to looking for her cell phone.

 

''But really,'' The boy looked around, head tilted. ''What are you looking for?''

 

''My phone,''

 

''Oh did you lose it?''

 

Sakura moved some rocks. ''I threw it.''

 

''Oh..so, why are you looking for it then?'' He asked.

 

''Because.''

 

''Okay, right, um, because why?''

 

Sakura sighed, heavily. ''You should **mind your own business**.''

 

''Well, I would normally ya know.... but,'' He kicked at the ground. ''You're in _my backyard_ , so, I thought I'd come ask you why you're trespassing.''

 

Sakura's expression turned from annoyed to panicked, though she hid it well. Liars had their ways. ''Oh, well, I didn't know this was a yard. Or your backyard for that matter.'' She paused, she had crossed the street to the other house.

 

''Yeah, so, do you mind not trespassing?''

 

''As soon as I find - Ah! Found it!'' Though relieved she found it, Sakura planned to destroy it some other way. ''I'll leave now,''

 

''I'm **Naruto** , by the way, Naruto Uzumaki.'' He was still grinning.

 

Sakura wasn't overly a fan already, she found him annoying. ''Right,'' Walking passed him, he grabbed her arm.

 

''Don't you have a name?''

 

''Why do you want to know my name?''

 

''Because you're in my backyard, I may as well know your name.''

 

Sakura pulled her arm away. ''It's Sakura.'' She continued walking, but he followed.

 

''Sakura huh? That's a nice name, it means cherry blossoms doesn't it?'' He kept talking, Sakura wished there was a mute button. ''-I'm not really sure what my name means, I mean, I think my mum named me but she's dead, so I can't exactly ask her.''

 

Sakura stopped walking and looked at him. ''Is it normal for you to casual tell people your mother is dead?''

 

''Well yeah,'' Naruto grinned wider somehow. ''It wasn't on purpose, she died because of me.''

 

''Because of you? What did you kill her?''

 

Sarcasm wasn't always a good thing.

 

''Well yeah,'' He blurted. ''giving birth to me, so I guess I killed her.''

 

Silence,   
Was this guy for real.

 

''Oh,'' Sakura's expression softened, she didn't overly like death. Or the idea of the ones she loved dying, but she always felt drawn to it. ''-I'm sorry you lost your mum.''

 

''It's okay. I didn't know her, but my godfather tells me good things.''

 

''Where's your father?''

 

Naruto threw his hands behind his head. ''He's dead too,''

 

Why didn't he seem bothered by it? Like it was okay. Sakura wouldn't be okay, even if she hated her parents, she still loved them.

 

''Oh...'' Sakura blinked, she didn't have the heart to ask him how and Naruto didn't continue on explaining how either.

 

''So do you live here?'' Naruto asked. ''I thought you weren't real at first..'' His eyes wandered to her head, her hair was pink.

 

''Why didn't you think I was real?'' They were on the kerb outside of his house, she hadn't noticed she sat down until she felt the hot concrete through her jeans.

 

''Because no one comes to this neighbourhood.'' He shrugged, leaning back on the ground and staring at the sky. ''It's sort of lonely ya know...'' He trailed off, watching the clouds.

 

''I live across the street.''

 

''-You live with the _ **Uchihas?!!?''**_

 

Loud much.

 

''Well, yeah... I guess,'' She looked at her feet. ''I just found out today, I moved here from the city... my mum is seeing the dad.''

 

''Wow.''

 

''-What?''

 

Naruto was sitting up. ''It's just, _Sasuke's dad.._.'' He stopped. ''-Nevermind.''

 

''No, tell me.''

 

Naruto pushed himself up and ran. ''Come visit me later Sakura-chan!'' Waving, he disappeared.

 

What was that all about.

 

Talking passes time, Sakura hadn't even realised she'd talked for an hour or so, the sun was setting.

 

Picking herself up, she wandered to what looked to be her new home, but it definitely didn't feel like home.

 

Strangers....

Chewing on her bottom lip, she hesitated. The two double doors, it was making her stomach churn. The longer she stood there with her hand gripped around the handle, the sicker she felt.

 

**Something felt off.**

 

The door felt hollow and sounded more hollow when she opened it.

The foyer was massive.   
No, massive was an understatement.   
Sakura's mouth was agape as she tip-toed in.

 

The floors were wooden, polished, it looked brand new as if no one had lived there previously.

 

There was a chandelier.   
No, there was **three fucking chandeliers.**   
One above her head, one to the left, and one up the long, curved staircase that expanded at the bottom and inverted at the top. But there wasn't just one staircase, oh no. There was two. One leading to what she assumed to be the second floor, but it wasn't a regular, three bedroom and a bathroom second floor, it was like a second main floor.

 

The second spiralled upward into what Sakura assumed was some kind of hell because she couldn't see past the tall ceilings.

 

Was she dreaming?  
Was this real?  
How could anyone afford such a place?

 

Everything echoed.   
It was hollow; soulless.   
She felt breathless.

 

There were openings to her left, right, and forward. Where did they go? Was there a basement? Who knew.

 

Tip toeing felt like a bad idea, given any step she took bounced off the very wide walls.

 

Wondering if there was a secret room behind some of the massive paintings, she inched forward toward what looked to be a sitting room.

 

There was no television, it was fancy.  
The furniture looked like it was from the 1900's.   
Chewing her lip, she dipped to the left and stopped when she saw a photo.

 

But it wasn't a photo.  
It was a _painting_.

Sakura stared. There were four people, three male and one female. The woman was indescribably beautiful, she had china doll skin, so porcelain you'd swear it wasn't real.   
The darkest, fullest hair.   
Eyes just as dark, if not darker.

 

**Who was she?**

 

Looking across, she saw a man she felt she knew - well, not entirely.

 

''Must be the father.'' Mumbling, her eyes traced down to the two boys.

 

One was young, very young.  
The other older, but not by much.  
The photo was dated 7 years prior to the present, she chewed her lip again.

 

The sitting room wasn't as big as she expected once she reached the second room, the one to the left. Goal, there was a hall connected that led to a door, and the door led down.

 

Gloomy wouldn't be the proper word, everything was brand new but it all felt so old.

 

Success, she found the basement.   
Thinking she'd find **tombs or vampires** , she inched her way down the stairs.   
The walls were stone, and the floor marble, unlike everywhere else...so far.

 

There was a large L-shaped couch, but she couldn't tell what the fabric was.

 

A few recliners.

 

A large television with a high-tech sound system.

 

Game systems.

 

A piano, a pool table, bean bag chairs.

 

A fireplace, another one, there was on upstairs in the sitting room with the scary family portrait where not one of them smiled.

 

Another room, but this one was locked. Why was it locked? She shifted so her ear was pressed against the door, heart pounding like a hammer to cloth - but nothing. No sound, just _silence_.

 

Swallowing, as to ease her anxiety, she moved back upstairs and found her mother in the kitchen, the very stunning kitchen.

 

''Why is the door downstairs in the basement **locked**? And who is the woman in that _creepy painting_ , how many floors does this place have, and how do they keep it clean? **Is there a maid**?''

 

''You suddenly have a lot to say.'' Mebuki loved to tease, though Sakura wouldn't find it funny at all.

 

''Mom,''

 

''Okay, Okay,'' Smiling, she patted the seat next to her. ''The door downstairs, that's Itachi's room. He locked it, it's his personal space and we don't bother him. That's the eldest. The woman..well, she was their mother, she died from cancer.'' Mebuki actually looked sad, but Sakura didn't understand why she would be sad for the wife of the guy she was now dating.

 

''There are a few floors.. but the top floor just has Fugaku's office up there. The second floor has all our bedrooms, and a piano room, a gym room, a large balcony....'' She thought for a moment and laughed. ''We do have a maid, usually, she comes two, three times a week.''

 

''....Right.''

 

Moving passed her mother, Sakura walked into a closet. It was a pantry, with a wine cellar below. ''This place is way too big.''

 

''No such thing.''

 

''Ew mother, gross.''

 

Mebuki laughed. ''You'll love them, they will be here a week before school starts.''

 

''Great.'' Rolling her eyes, Sakura shoved a cookie in her mouth. ''So how old are they?''

 

''Well, Itachi is in college now...so I would say maybe 20? Sasuke is your age, isn't that lovely.''

 

''No. Boys are **stupid**.'' Sakura rolled her eyes a second time.

 

Another lie, Sakura loved boys, she thought they were strange but she always had an interest in kissing them.

Boys were wallflowers, and Sakura wanted to be someone's crush, but she never was. Not now, and probably never would be, or so she thought.

 

''You'll learn.'' Mebuki, she thought she was wise, but she wasn't, she was foolish - very foolish. ''I saw you outside with our neighbour earlier,'' Her smile seemed to appear by the mention of Naruto.

 

''Naruto is a sweet kid.'' She started. ''It's a shame he and Sasuke don't get ~~along~~.''

 

Crumbs fell from Sakura's mouth. ''The weird boy next door?''

 

''Yes, him, Fugaku said they haven't been friends since they were children, I guess they're more like rivals.''

 

''But there's no one else around.''

 

Mebuki shrugged before standing up. ''Who knows, come on. I'll show you to your room, you're going to love it.''

 

Sure, just like she loved travelling 7 hours, and giving her life up in the city with all her nonexistent friends...spot on, mother of the year award goes to you.

 

Sakura dragged herself up the stairs and down three halls, it was beginning to feel like a never ending maze.

 

They came to a stop, with double doors.

 

''Do _all the rooms_ have double doors?''

 

''Well, yes actually.'' Mebuki opened them.

 

It was bare, very bare.  
The walls were pearly white. Everything was so white, it was all so clean.

 

There were no posters or photos.  
No colours.  
No nothing.  
The floor was oak. There was a balcony, with large wide doors. The curtains were light like feathers, they were white too.   
The bed was queen sized, and it looked comfy but she couldn't tell.

 

''You have your own washroom too,'' Mebuki explained, standing in the doorway. ''Oh, and a walk in closet.''

 

''Wow.''

 

It was all very overwhelming.\

 

''Thanks....mum, but could I be alone?''

 

Mebuki started, unsure how to read her daughter. The whole not seeing each other for three years sort of made everything kind of uncomfortable. Sakura didn't know how to talk to her own mother, not in person, only in text.

 

''Oh, of course _, darling!_ ''

 

''-and mum,''

 

''Yes?''

 

''Can you stop treating me like I'm _not your daughte_ r.''

 

''Oh....'' Mebuki nodded. ''S-Sorry, it's just, well. - you know.''

 

**Mebuki never called her darling before, never.**

 

 

 

Forgetting completely where she was, Sakura rolled out of bed...literally.

 

Waking up on the hard, cold floor was not how she pictured her first morning in her so called new house. ''Ugh...''

 

_''You wake up so gracefully.''_

 

Sakura bolted upright and threw a pillow at Naruto's head. ''How the ** _fuck_ ** did you get in here?!!!!''

 

He ducked. ''Your mum let me in,'' - There was that grin again. ''She figured it wasn't good for you to sleep past noon ya know.''

 

''Fuck what she thinks!!'' She threw another pillow and hit him this time. Luckily it was just a pillow.

 

''Jeez, you're cranky this morning...well, afternoon,'' He laughed. ''Come on, we should go into town. We can take my bike.''

 

''I don't like bikes.''

 

''It's a _motorbike_.''

 

Sakura groaned, rolling onto the floor. ''I don't want to.''

 

''Oh come on! It's great! Believe it!''

 

''Believe it?'' Sakura stared. ''That's weird to say.''

 

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. ''Sorry, a nervous habit.''

 

It was like turrets. Sakura stared. ''Well get out, I need to shower.''

 

''But you have a door to your bathroom.''

 

She snorted. ''I don't _trust you_.''

 

''Why? I've given you no reason not to trust me,''

 

He wasn't wrong.

 

''Just wait downstairs,''

 

''Only if you say **please**.''

 

She rolled her eyes. ''No, just go downstairs Naruto.''

 

After a minute of glaring, he finally gave up and left her room, leaving Sakura to realise where she was and what she agreed to, she groaned and fell back under the blankets.

 

''It sure is nice of you to show Sakura around, Naruto.'' Mebuki was making cookies.

 

Naruto tried to sneak some, but she smacked his hand. ''Ow....oh, um yeah!'' Rubbing his hand, he smiled. ''I can show her all the cool places.''

 

''-So not interested.''

 

''Ahh, finally up sleepy head.''

 

Sakura ignored her mother and looked at Naruto. ''Should we go?''

 

''Yeah!'' He hoped out of his chair and headed for the door. It was beautiful outside.

 

Birds were chirping, the breeze was warm, Sakura couldn't deny the place was beautiful.

 

''Here,'' Naruto handed her a helmet similar to his. It was lime green and had glass to cover her eyes, thank goodness. ''I like to go fast,'' He slipped a helmet on as he spoke and lifted one leg after the other. ''I need you to hold on tight, I'm not really used to riding with other people ya know...''

 

''Well that's reassuring,'' Mumbling, she straddled the bike, sliding down so her chest was pressed into Naruto's back. He smelled like the beach, it made her ~~mouth water~~.

 

_No, don't fall in love, not like this, not now._

 

She shook away the dizzy feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach, the unexplainable one that made the dead butterflies in her stomach spit upwards and flaps around like a bomb went off.

 

_''Do you trust me?''_

 

Did she?  
Her fingertips curled around her arms as they wrapped around his torso.   
That smell, the smell that made the **dead butterflies come to life.**   
The tightening of her arms confirmed it.   
The engine revved.

 

''Hold on!!'' His voice sounded loud, but the engine faded, she closed her eyes tight and they took off.

 

The breeze hit her skin,   
all the green blurred in with blues and browns.

 

''See!'' He yelled. ''Not so bad!''

 

Sakura's eyes opened, and she smiled, she couldn't help herself as they went faster and faster down the curvy road.

 

Moments.  
This was a moment.  
She held her breath.

 

Lower your eyelids to die with the sun by M83 played in the back of her mind, watching the scenery pass by like a second hadn't even passed. She'd never been on a motorbike before, her grip never loosened, even when he slowed.

 

''You can let go now.'' Teasing tonnes, she hated being picked on.

 

''S-Sorry!'' Sakura moved her hands, almost falling over, but he caught her. Only now did she notice how _blue his eyes were_ , she could feel the butterflies trying to come back to life, but she **wouldn't let them** , shaking her head she stepped away and removed her helmet. ''Where are we anyway?'' They went back over the bridge her mother took her over yesterday, so they must have gone into town.

 

''I thought I'd show you around town.'' Naruto grinned widely, he was always smiling. How could someone who lost both his parents be so...happy?

 

''Sure...but you really didn't have to.''

 

Naruto locked the helmets to his bike. ''Nonsense ya know, I could introduce you to some people you'll be going to school with in September.''

 

''But September is weeks away.''

 

''It's exactly one month and three weeks.''

 

Sakura stared, he was definitely weird. ''....Yeah, right.''

 

''Exactly, and that's why you need to meet my friends, so they can be your friends too ya'know!''

 

''What's with ''ya'know''.... is that like a nervous tick or something?''

 

Sakura's nervous tick was biting her lip, but she'd never tell.

 

''Sure, I guess,'' He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, always smiling... ''Come on, I'll show you around. Let's go here first,'' He pulled her toward a cafe, but she couldn't tell exactly where he was taking her.

 

The anxiety Sakura was feeling slowly vaporised into nothing, he let off this warm... strange feeling, she couldn't place her finger on it, not yet.

 

''Hey! Naruto!'' It was another boy, Sakura could always tell, no men would hang around someone her age. ''-Oh? Who's your friend!''

 

This boy was different, he was the same height as her, but all his features were dark. Tanned skin, brown eyes, brown hair, shaggy hair not to mention. ''I'm Kiba,'' He was holding a skateboard, but he wasn't alone.. was she seeing double? ''This is Akamaru.''

 

''I can speak for myself you know.'' Akamaru barked. ''I'm Akamaru. We're twins.''

 

No shit captain obvious.

 

''Right...um, nice to meet you.'' Sakura smiled, she didn't know it, but her face was reddening by the second.

 

''Jeez, she sure is cute. Naruto how come you didn't tell us you made a new friend.''

 

Akamaru nodded, he usually just agreed with Kiba.

 

''Because,'' Naruto didn't seem interested in explaining, even when they talked the other day, he avoided answering the question about his dad but answered with because just like before.

 

''Ah the old because,'' Kiba had his arm around Sakura's shoulders. ''You'll learn this one doesn't like to talk about personal things.''

 

Odd, he told her about his dead mother...

 

''Um... good to know,'' Sakura was suddenly uncomfortable and her barriers went up.

 

''Kiba, get your hands off of her, she doesn't know you.'' Another voice, female this time. Relief seemed to wash over her when she heard another girl approach.

 

''Sorry about him, he's kind of a dog.'' The girl was a tomboy, she had a skateboard too. Her hair was up, and she didn't wear make-up, like Sakura herself.

 

Suddenly she felt less tense. ''It's okay,'' She smiled. ''He was just being friendly.''

 

''See Tenten! No harm!'' Kiba said.

 

''Whatever Dog, go back to your pack.'' Tenten rolled her eyes. ''I'm Tenten, welcome!''

 

Another girl, what a relief.

 

''Do you guys all know each other?'' Sakura blinked.

 

''Well yeah, ya'know, we all grew up together,'' Naruto said. ''Some of us anyway.''

 

''Are there some of you who don't get along?''

 

Tenten exchanged glances with Kiba. ''There's um... well, I guess you could call them cliques.'' She shrugged. ''You shouldn't worry about it. Anyway, I hope you like it here. We'll have to hang out before school starts! It would be nice to have another girl around.''

 

Sakura looked at Naruto. ''Are there not alot of girls here?''

 

''Tenten doesn't really get along with a lot of the other girls here...''

 

''Why not?''

 

Naruto shrugged. ''Who knows, I'm not a girl.''

 

A rivalry between women was a normal thing.  
Girls were evil, though.  
Everyone knew that,   
especially girls themselves.

 

''Come on, I want to show you more places.'' Naruto grabbed her arm again, but Sakura didn't mind so much this time.

 

The deeper into town they went, the more Sakura saw how much Naruto was known.

 

''You know everyone in town don't you,''

 

''Well, my godfather does.''

 

''Who's your godfather, someone important?'' Sakura asked.

 

Naruto ignored her question and pulled her aside. ''I'm sorry I don't answer all of your questions.'' He bowed his head, what a weirdo. Why was he bowing his head?

 

''Uh.... It's okay.''

 

Naruto smiled again; was she missing **something?**

 

''Hey Naruto, who's your cute little friend?'' Another male voice, he seemed to know more guys than girls.. which was odd, given the aura he gave off.

 

''Oh Hello Kakashi! Uh, er, Mr.Hatake.'' He rubbed the back of his head, nervous tick.

 

''You know you don't have to call me that outside of classes,''

 

This man was odd.   
He wore a mask over his mouth, a mask... why?   
His hair was grey and had way too much volume.   
Sakura couldn't even get her hair that volumized, her mother couldn't either.  
How?   
She stared.

 

''Anyway, this is Sakura, she's joining us in September ya know!''

 

It all felt way too formal.

 

''Hello, nice to meet you.''

 

She watched his eyes smile, but she couldn't see his mouth - she pointed. ''Why do you have a mask on?''

 

Naruto turned white like that question wasn't allowed.

 

''It's nice to see you Sakura, hopefully, you'll be in my class.'' He bowed too, being polite. ''See you later Naruto.'' He was still smiling even after he left.

 

''Um, was I not suppose to ask that question?''

 

''Kakashi doesn't like to talk about it.'' He shrugged. ''I'm guessing, I don't really know why he wears a mask either,'' - That sounded like a lie. ''He just does, you're just the first person to really ask, ya'know.''

 

They continued walking, Sakura's legs hurt and her stomach growled; eating would've been a smart thing to do.

 

''So my mom said that you and my I guess brother don't get along.''

 

''You and Sasuke aren't related, Sakura.'' His voice was tense suddenly. ''He isn't really your brother ya know, _not really_ anyway.''

 

He completely avoided her statement, things were weird - what was going on, what didn't she know?

 

''I'm sort of hungry,''

 

''Oh man! ME TOO, I didn't really want to seem like a pig, though!'' He laughed a few times, but not like this. ''I know a great spot!!!!''

 

He grabbed her hand, and the butterflies took flight.   
Not now, _not so soon,_ she swallowed.

 

 

''What is this place?''

 

**''Heaven.''**

 

Sakura laughed, she couldn't help it. ''That's quite the description.''

 

''Yeah well, it's true, believe it.'' Grinning, he took a seat.

 

''Ah Naruto, the usual?- Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you had a date!''

 

Both of them blushed. ''Not a date!'' It was in sync, and they both looked away.

 

''Alright! Two of the usuals it is!''

 

It was like she didn't have a choice, not that she minded when it came to food he called heaven.

 

Could food really taste like heaven?  
Was heaven real?  
Was this real, she couldn't tell. Maybe she hit her head, maybe this was all in her mind, but the taste that went into her mouth - it had to be real, it was so delicious, it had to be.

 

''Wow, yummy.''

 

''Hell yes.'' Naruto agreed, mouth full of noodles.

 

The butterflies wouldn't **stop.**  
 _'Stop..'_ She thought, closing her eyes, she didn't want to feel these feelings; she wasn't ready.

 

''I'm glad you liked the noodles.'' His voice pulled her out of her trance, they were back on his bike.

 

Back to the house that didn't seem real, even though it was real.  
Back to a place where she'd be alone with her feelings,  
and she didn't want to admit she already had a crush on this boy,  
this boy who apparently stole her heart the second he grabbed her hand.  
It all felt so childish, but, Sakura never had someone hold her hand, **not like that.**

 

She chewed her bottom lip.

_''Do you think we could_ hang out _tomorrow again?''_

Naruto was caught off by her question, but she was caught off guard because she didn't think she'd said it out loud. Her face was red, completely and so was his.  
  
  
-End chapter 1 

 


	2. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't as long as the first, but I hope you're enjoying. I'm really excited to continue this. More updates in time!

There's a saying read once, or a quote, that says There are some people you can just love, and love, and love no matter what.

 

It been _one month_ , but Sakura would never say it out loud, she wouldn't admit that she never got tired of looking at him, he was so busy being him, he was clueless about how perfect he was to her, but she wouldn't admit that, because this, this whole thing ~~wasn't real~~. It couldn't be real, it didn't make sense. Oblivion was inevitable, even in her life. Though it didn't seem so laying under the sky, stars lined for miles. The moon was nowhere but the stars, they shone so brightly you could swear there was another sun behind all that darkness.

 

They were laying in the back of his jeep, so far apart but they lay _so close._

 

''It's so pretty.'' Sakura was staring at the stars. ''It's too bad it'll be cold soon.''

 

''Yeah,'' Naruto wasn't staring at the stars, not in this moment. ''-It's too bad,'' His voice was calm, not like him, which caused Sakura to look at him. It has been a month and they spent every waking moment together, Sakura didn't realise it, not until now, and she felt a  **sadness**. ''Maybe I'll be in your class.'' She was hopeful, and it wasn't exactly unlikely. It felt like they were saying goodbye, but there was still a few moments left of summer.

 

''It won't be cold until October ya know, and we still have after class and weekends.''

 

Always hopeful.

 

''Yeah, but it won't be the same, will it?'' Now She was the hopeful one.

 

Closing her eyes, she inhaled the scent - his scent, the smell of the beach and the smell of nature and summer's essence. It made her mouth water, recalling the first day, and then the 4th, and 10th, until she'd realized it was a month, she didn't recall the days going so quickly - they went by slowly in her mind because it felt that way when it was the 4th and the 10th day, but summer was definite. **But it was ending.**

 

Remembering when she met all of Naruto's other friends.

  
Hearing about the _princess_ who kept it low-key in their small city, and her _overprotective cousin_ , the blonde who worked at the flower shop, and the kid who reminded her of the karate kid, her eyes stayed closed. ''I know it's silly for me to feel sad,'' She almost laughed but didn't. ''I know it isn't really ending, I mean, I _still_ live here.''

 

But when school hit, it wouldn't just be her and her mum anymore.

 

She would have to meet **them.**

 

Sakura opened her eyes, and blue ones hovered above her head.

 

Silence loomed.

 

It wasn't awkward, or tense.

 

It was the good kind of tension, the kind you **wanted** to break.

 

Blonde bangs hung in his eyes, and Sakura stared as she got lost.

 

She wanted him to kiss her, and he wanted to, but he just stayed there. Hovering over a top of her, like if he kissed her the world would come to an end, and that inevitable oblivion would happen, _right there_ , **right then.**

 

Sakura could feel the warmth of his breath, the weight of his body, the excitement. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't speak; the butterflies were exploding in her stomach, one by one as they reached the top, reappearing at the bottom and filling her with some kind of something she couldn't explain.

 

Her lips parted.

 

Never being kissed, and now ** _this._**

 

Pink hair sprawled around the both of them as he leant down. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her since day two.

 

The day they went swimming in the lake, the day she was overexposed and let her walls down.

 

\-- 

_''It's way too hot to be inside Sakura, why don't you go outside?'' Mebuki was doing some kind of_ paperwork _in her_ husband to be's _empty office. Normally it_ wouldn't have _been so empty if he was home._

 

_''I'm a hermit_ mum _.'' She said. ''I must stay_ indoors _where it's safe.''_

 

_''If you stay inside you'll be bored, why don't you go_ hang out _with your friend Naruto?''_

 

_That's right, she asked him to hangout...how could she forget? She chewed her bottom lip and looked out across the street...was he home? Why was she so nervous suddenly. ''I guess so. I'll see you later.''_

 

_The sun was scorching, but it felt nice on her skin. The city of hell where her father lived, though it was hell to her, it was always cold and cloudy - maybe because of how depressing it really was..._

 

_Sakura dragged herself across the street, never having to worry about any traffic where they were._

 

_This time she had a clear view of Naruto's house. It was similar to her own, but_ fewer _vehicles. ''I hope he's home..'' She stopped walking; had she really just said that? Did she really like him? Shaking her head, she yelled at her inner self and knocked on the door._

 

_Waiting._

 

_No answer, odd._

 

_She knocked a second_ time _and rang the bell. This time she heard footsteps and swallowed hard when the door opened. It wasn't Naruto, but he sort of resembled him in ways._

 

_''Hello,'' The silver haired man was smiling. ''You must be Sakura huh,'' He looked her up and down - creepy. ''-Naruto is down at the lake, he'd probably like it if you joined him.''_ Jiaraya _pointed toward the tiny house that was bolted shut._

 

_''Follow that path, and it will lead you straight to him.'' He said._

 

_Sakura nodded, afraid to speak, so she ran, and fast._

 

_The lake was crystal clear, she could smell it the second she stepped onto the rocky path._

 

_It was a man-made path, and it_ lead to _the bolted house._

 

_Still curious about that tiny summer home, she reminded herself to ask about it later._

 

_The lake wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. ''Naruto! Are you here? Your uncle sent me to find you! - Er, I mean Godfather!!'' Her voice echoed, bouncing off the trees._

 

_''Yo! Over here!!!'' It was Kiba, well at least Naruto wasn't dumb enough to swim alone._

 

_Though, she'd prefer to be alone with him - not that she would_ admit _it out loud anyway._

 

_''Oh, um, Hi again.''_

 

_Akamaru came up out of the water. ''-FOUND IT!'' He was grinning, they had lost something apparently. ''-Oh, hello!'' He dived back into the water, Kiba laughed._

 

_''Are you joining us Sakura?''_

 

_''Oh, um, I don't have a_ swimsuit _.'' That for_ once _wasn't a lie._

 

_This whole lying thing, to new friends, it didn't seem so clever...lies tended to spread bigger than they should._

 

_''Aw, that's too bad. The water is beautiful.''_

 

_Sakura didn't know it, but Naruto was tip toeing behind her the closer she got to the dock._

 

_''Anyway, do you know where Naruto is? I told him we would_ hangout _today.''_

 

_Kiba laughed. ''Oh, got a date huh?!''_

 

_''No!!! Not a date!!!'' Her face was red, and she screamed the moment she felt hands around her. ''LET ME GO!''_

 

_''TIME TO GO SWIMMING!!!'' Naruto grabbed her, lifted her, and threw her off the dock._

 

_Sakura went under hard._

 

_The water felt_ refreshing _like she was being woken up. Her clothes felt light as they moved away from her skin, the feeling of water against her scalp was crisp and raw. Her eyes shot open and she came face to face with blue eyes and_ an ecstatic _smile, his smile. Their eyes met, and she turned red; he noticed, and couldn't look away._

 

_They floated under the water for a long time, it always felt like a moment frozen to her, but she couldn't tell_ why _or figure out the reason, not yet - she didn't know, it didn't make sense._

 

_''They've been under there awhile...'' Akamaru exchanged concerning looks with Kiba, but they resurfaced a second later. Sakura coughing on water, and Naruto laughing._

 

_''That wasn't funny you jerk!'' She pushed him, her hand connecting with his bare shoulder, and Sakura's_ realisation _he was half-naked made her blush even more. ''Go away!!!'' She screamed, her voice echoing._

 

_''Oh come on Sakura!'' Akamaru and Kiba were in sync, they sounded the same._

 

_''Yeah, come on...'' Naruto's voice was_ softer _like he was attempting to apologise for throwing her in the water...but she liked it, and he knew it by the look on her face under the surface._

 

_Moments, there was another one._

 

_''I'm surprised you knew where we were ya know,'' Naruto said._

 

_''Your uncle-er, Godfather told me....um, is he always so er, forward?''_

  
_Naruto's eyes were wide, and his face looked worried. ''Did he do anything to you?''_

 

_''Uh, no? He just looked me up and down....kind of creepy.''_

 

_''Yeah, Jiraya is a_ perv. _'' Kiba mumbled._

 

_''He is not!!''_

 

_''Is too.'' Akamaru agreed. ''He has a new girlfriend every week, except we all know he has the hot for our principle Tsunade.''_

 

_Sakura couldn't help but laugh. ''Well at least he's not going after young girls.''_

 

_''That we know of...... anyway, we've gotta go Naruto, we have soccer practice.'' Kiba pulled himself out of the water. ''See you two_ lovebirds _later,'' He laughed, and_ him _and Akamaru parted._

 

_''What did he say?'' Sakura hadn't caught the word lovebird at all, she was too busy ringing the water out of her hair._

 

_''Oh, uh, nothing!'' Naruto put his hands up. ''Ha you're totally soaked! Here-'' He handed her a towel. ''You need this more than I do.''_

 

_''Thanks...''_

 

_Chemistry was sparking, the butterflies were moving - she could feel them, it sparked when his hand brushed hers._

 

_''C-Could you put your shirt on?'' They were alone again, but for some reason, it felt more intimate than the last time. ''It's weird seeing you without one.'' She lied; she couldn't deny the fact that he was hard not to look at._

 

_Naruto was 17, just like her. He was_ young, _and had boyish features, but Sakura also noticed the dips and curves of his toned chest, the way his shorts sat low on his hips... she chewed her lip. ''What?'' He caught her staring._

 

_''N-NOTHING!'' She threw the towel at his face, blocking his vision as she stood. ''I need to change.''_

 

_''Yeah, good idea!'' He followed her._

 

_Sakura wandered into the house dripping wet. It didn't go unnoticed. ''Did you fall in the lake?''_

 

_''Well, Naruto thought it would be a good idea to throw me in....''_

 

_Sakura hadn't_ realised _he'd been following her._

 

_''It was all in good fun Sakura's_ mom _, ya know, we just wanted her to have some fun!''_

 

_''You can call me Mebuki you know,'' She laughed. ''Just try not to drip all over the place huh,''_

 

_''Blame Naruto, he can clean it up.'' Sakura dragged herself to her room, stripping off her wet_ clothes _\- Naruto kept his mouth shut until she went for her her pants. ''Um....Sakura, I'm still here.''_

 

_''PERV! GET OUT!'' She threw her wet shirt at his face, blocking his view. ''Why are you following me?!'' She managed to_ hide _in her bathroom before he saw anything more than her bare backside._

 

_''It isn't anything I haven't seen before! Wait-Uh, I mean, sort of!'' Naruto was afraid she would come out and beat him up, but she didn't,_

 

_''Here,'' Sakura walked out with a towel wrapped around her top half and handed him one. ''Use this while I dry your shorts.'' Before he could decline, she closed the door to her room to leave_ him _to change._

 

_\-----_

Sakura's cell phone rang, completely cutting the tension but she didn't move - she still wanted him to kiss her, regardless of the phone call. ''S-Shouldn't you answer?'' Her phone never rang, her mother usually texted her.

 

''It's ~~fine~~.'' She lied, it wasn't fine, her mother was ruining this perfect moment. **It was perfect.**

 

''Are you sure? I mean, she never calls.'' He was still hovering.

 

JUST KISS ME DAMNIT.

 

Naruto moved, fuck. ''I think you should pick it up Sakura,'' Real worry was on his face, was he even bothered by it, that it was ruining their perfect-first-kiss moment? No. It didn't seem that way.

 

Sakura rolled her eyes and dug for her phone in her pocket. ''Hello?''

 

Silence loomed for a moment and she hungup. Sakura stared.

 

''Is everything okay?''

 

''Yeah,''

 

No everything was not okay, the summer was ending, her first kiss was ruined and now she had to meet her family sooner than she planned. ''-I guess my family-to-be is coming home early.''

 

''Oh.'' Naruto stared blankly ahead. ''Is that why she called?''

 

''Yep.''

 

Moment ruined. Way to go, another mom of the year award goes to!

 

Sakura sighed. '' I guess we should drive back then.''

 

They weren't far from home, about twenty minutes, in a field, in the middle of nowhere - where they could have had their perfect kiss, but nope. Now Sakura would have to wait, for whoever knew how long.

 

''Yeah,'' He rubbed his neck. ''Let's go,''

 

Silent drives are always awkward drives, least Sakura found them to be unless it was with her mother...but it wasn't her mother, and it shouldn't have felt so uncomfortable. Sakura had to ask, she needed to. It'd been a month so she didn't see why he wouldn't tell her.

 

''Why do you hate the Uchiha's so much?''

 

''I don't hate all of them,'' He started. ''And I don't hate, I just don't like Sasuke.''

 

''But why? You don't seem to even know each other.''

 

Naruto stayed silent and stared ahead on the road.

 

You don't get to choose how you get hurt, but you can pick the people who hurt you, that was no doubt, and Sakura felt hurt - why didn't he kiss her, did he not want to? He didn't say he did, he just hovered there, like waiting for the rain to fall.

 

Sakura didn't understand, this whole time, even still.

  
She thought in that moment it made sense, but it didn't, and doesn't, especially now.

 

''So you'll never tell me why then?''

 

Silence, god damn it.

  
Fine then, if he wouldn't tell her, she'd find out from Sasuke sooner or later.

 

Naruto pulled up in front of his house, parking his jeep, they sat there. The breeze felt colder, less summer-like summer was fading, something else felt like it was fading too.

 

Sakura for once didn't know what to say to him. Something seemed off, this situation, why did it feel so wrong? She chewed her bottom lip, but more so than before and Naruto noticed.

 

''You're going to make yourself bleed, don't bite your lip.''

 

''Don't tell me -ow!''

 

Naruto sighed. ''I told you,''

 

He leant toward her, and Sakura's breath caught. His sweater brushed against her bare leg, and she felt goosebumps raise.

 

''Here,'' He was facing her again, just like when he was hovering. But this time they were face to face.

 

Naruto dabbed her lip, it wasn't gushing, it was just a little nip.

 

He licked his lips, Sakura's eyes fixed themselves  on his mouth.

 

Something spiked in the pit of her stomach, his face was so close to hers, the dim lights from his house lit up the features of his face. The light spray of freckles, so small you could barely tell he had them running over his nose and under his eyes. The dark skin from the sun, and radiant blonde locks that fell in front of those ocean blues. His lips parted, he felt her stare and he stared back.

 

Silence loomed, and tension enveloped around them.

 

Naruto's hand slightly lowered, and like a moth, to a flame, his lips were on hers. It was so quick and so sudden, Sakura couldn't catch her breath, he caught her mid-breath, his mouth closing over hers. The tension broke, but a different kind of strain started to build up in her stomach, a want; a hunger, for him. Though, she didn't know exactly what it was yet.

 

Their lips moved in sync, though it was her first time, the first kiss, first real kiss - she surprisingly knew what she was doing, and he most definitely did. Though it was forced and rushed by the new tension building between them,

 

Sakura's hands were shaky as they pressed into his shoulders, her hands snaking up into his hair as Naruto unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her sideways into his lap. His hands were everywhere all at once, but nowhere too close to where she didn't want them, but she did; she wanted him everywhere, she didn't care - she couldn't think, her mind was a cloud.

 

Naruto's hands slid up and down her sides, back, chest, legs, ass, anywhere he could. It was like the tension had been building every second of every day they had a moment. Sakura shifted, so she was sitting perfectly in the dip of his lap, between his legs on the seat. The heat between them was overwhelming, she slid her tongue into his mouth and Naruto reacted, his hand slid up the back of her shirt.

 

His touch made her skin burn. This was all new. Their tongues twirled, exploring each other's mouths, Sakura turned a shade of pink when she felt something pressing up between her legs, more so on the back of her leg; she placed a hand on Naruto's chest and partially broke the kiss. Heavy breaths, uneven, heart hammering like a drum.

 

They sat face to face, chests rising and falling as they gathered themselves and caught their breath. Naruto leant his face into the curve of her neck and smiled against her skin.

 

Breathing her in, he planted soft kissed down the curve of her jaw, to the dip of her collarbone, Sakura leant into him, eyes closed and pleasure pooling between her legs. His hand rested on her upper thigh, his fingertips brushing the flesh just below the bottom of her open skirt. They couldn't, not yet. But he persisted with his devilish tongue, moving back to her mouth - but she wasn't saying no, or stopping it.

 

Their lips met again, but this time it was more determined. Naruto's grip around her backside tightened as he pulled her up so she was sitting on him, his hand sliding further up her skirt, his fingers brushing the hottest part of her skin, he felt lace and his lips curved into her mouth, while she moaned into his.

 

Naruto pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against her own - he knew they couldn't do more than they already had, it wouldn't be fair, it would be too rushed, and he knew she wasn't ready for that.   
''W-We,'' He was breathless, trying to control his want. '' We should stop...'' Lack of oxygen from kissing was never a bad thing.

 

Sakura agreed, but her body didn't. ''Y...Yeah,'' She blushed, his hand still between her legs, resting so close; she bit her bottom lip and Naruto kissed the corner of her mouth. That silence and that tension she worried about had vanished. ''I should get home huh,'' Sakura giggled like a little girl, and he smiled at her.

 

''Yeah, you have to meet your new family..'' He teased, not seeming as upset as earlier as he opened the door. ''Uh.... I have to-'' Naruto blushed and stayed sitting down, Sakura caught on and kissed his cheek. ''I'll come over tomorrow.''

 

''If you can, your mum may have things planned for you and your new family.''

 

She hadn't thought about it like that, but Naruto wasn't wrong - Damn.

 

''I'll let you know then,'' Sakura kissed him once more and wandered across the street, she could feel his eyes on her.

 

The second she crossed the street, everything felt scattered. The lights in the house were on, all the way to the top floor. The vehicles had been moved inside, except for the rolls royce and there was welcome home balloon outside. Sakura chewed her bottom lip, her legs quivering from her experience 5 seconds ago, she turned red going over it in her mind and that feeling of want spiked in her stomach for the fourth time.

 

Putting her hand on the doorknob felt hollow again like time had reversed and this was her first time in the house...but wasn't it? This time it wasn't just her mother, or the maid, it was the whole family...excluding the dead mother, but Mebuki was the mother now - her mother, was now mother to these....these strangers.

 

Holding her breath she turned the knob and walked in. Her world, the summer she spent here, was over. Nothing would be the same, everything would be different.

 

The house smelled like catered food, usually, Mebuki cooked...but not tonight. It sounded loud, there were voices, unfamiliar voices, and music. Why was there music? Was she suppose to dress for the occasion? Sakura bit her bottom lip, and tried to tip-toe her way to her room, she succeeded. Not wanting anyone to see her hair and swollen lips. She locked the door to her room and felt like she could breathe.

 

Sakura got the idea there were people she never intended to meet.

 

In the washroom, she looked at her reflection, but it didn't look like her.

 

Her lips were swollen, eyes were glazed over, and cheeks rosy. Her hair was a mess, and she couldn't help but see herself differently.

 

''Sakura, are you home darling?''

 

God.

 

Suddenly her world turned upside down, her mother was gone, and this new and fake mother reappeared.

 

''Mom, I told you not to call me that! It's so weird!'' Sakura splashed her face, applied red lipstick to conceal the heated kiss she had not five minutes prior.

 

''Let me in darling!''

 

''Just a second!!!'' Sakura yelled back, stripping out of her skirt and into a pair of ripped jeans - she straightened her shirt and examined herself - shit her hair! She grabbed a clip and put it into a messy style up-do.

 

Finally, she opened the door, Mebuki wasn't alone.

 

Sakura took a step back.

 

''Well you look nice,'' Mebuki smiled, and then she looked at Fugaku.

 

He looked just like his painting...but this was him. ''You must be Sakura,'' He was partially smiling, but it wasn't friendly. ''I've heard lots about you.''

 

''Funny I've heard nothing about you,''

 

''-Sakura! I'm so sorry-''

 

Fugaku was still smiling. ''It's okay Mebuki, I can understand.'' Apparently Fugaku knew that Mebuki didn't tell her own daughter about their relationship. ''She wasn't aware, it's only natural for her to act out.'' He looked her up and down, it gave her the creeps, but not he's a perverted kind...the, this guy is totally weird - kind of creeps. ''Please, come join us downstairs. There's so many people waiting to meet you,'' The weird vibe went away, momentarily.

 

''Um sure.'' Sakura nodded and followed them downstairs into the kitchen. There was a lot of people - Sakura met doctors, and lawyers, they seemed to be some kind of royal family. Even the princess was there, though she was guarded so Sakura couldn't exactly go up and talk to her. Where were the two boys?

 

''Sakura,'' Mebuki called her over. ''I'd like you to meet Itachi.''

 

Completely caught off guard, she stared a moment. He definitely looked like the guy in the painting, except the tired lines under his eyes were more prominent and his hair was longer, he'd also gotten taller. ''Hello,'' He bowed slightly. ''It's nice to finally meet you.'' He was smiling - Sakura felt the same kind of warmth from him that she did from Naruto.

 

She couldn't help but smile back at him. ''It's nice to meet you, Itachi...'' She looked around, wasn't there a second one?

 

''Sasuke doesn't like crowds.'' It was like he read her mind. ''I'm sure if you look around you'll find him hiding somewhere,'' He laughed, somewhat, but the whole situation was uncomfortable.

 

''Right, I'll do that.'' Sakura smiled, it wasn't exactly awkward with him - but she didn't feel at home anymore. After meeting people she would never see again, she escaped to the basement, sighing rather loudly before collapsing on the L-shaped couch, eyes closed.

 

When she opened them, she jumped, not having noticed someone was sitting across from her. She recognised him from the photo, he must be Sasuke.

 

''Um Hi,'' She smiled slightly at him, but he just stared at her a moment. ''-Er....anyway, I'm Mebuki's daughter.''

 

''I know who you are, your mother wouldn't shut up about you our whole fucking trip.''

 

Cocky bastard.

 

''-Oh...well, I'm only just hearing of you.'' Sakura said, and Sasuke didn't seem phased. He shifted in his chair and stared blankly at his phone. ''....So it must be nice to be home huh...''

 

Sasuke didn't answer her, he just stayed silent.

 

''Right, um,'' She stared at her feet, she felt her anxiety going crazy. ''Well, it's nice to meet you I guess.''

 

''Whatever.''

 

Sakura could barely get to sleep that night, this whole situation felt unnatural. The next morning her head was pounding - she did have wine, but not enough for a hangover. Having left her balcony open the night prior, she felt the breeze and it was colder than it had been - summer really was ending, her dream was becoming a nightmare all in one weekend. Stretching, and not bothering to shower, she pulled on shorts and a shirt and headed downstairs.

 

The smell of bacon and eggs filled her senses and her mouth watered.

 

''Mm...smells so g--good...'' All four of them were in the kitchen. Mebuki was sitting beside her new 'father', Itachi was reading the paper and Sasuke sat across from Itachi. They were at the huge dinning table. Was this a joke?

 

''Ah, good morning Sakura.'' Fugaku didn't look up from his paper. ''Why don't you join us?''

 

Silent, she tip-toed over in her fuzzy slippers and sat beside Itachi since he was nicer than Sasuke had been - no wonder Naruto didn't like him. There was a maid in the kitchen, a new one, one that cooked. She brought Sakura a plate of food, and Sakura noticed what everyone was wearing.

 

''Why is everyone dressed so...''

 

''Fancy?'' Mebuki laughed, but it wasn't natural - it sounded forced. ''That's just what we wear darling.''

 

''Mom, please,'' Sakura mumbled, this was the second time she asked her not to call her that.

 

''Don't address your mother like that Sakura, and tomorrow, try wearing something more appropriate for breakfast.'' Fugaku was looking at her now, he did not look impressed.

 

Sakura sunk into her chair, but Itachi placed a hand on hers, and winked - it gave her a weird sense of relief.

 

This whole arrangement was a nightmare.   
  
  
-End Chapter 2 


	3. Accidents Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking it so far. More to come!

Breakfast wasn't real, it _couldn't_ have been real.

 

It was like sitting in a room full of fake people, her mother a mannequin of her real mother, **but it wasn't Mebuki,** not her Mebuki. Whoever this _'darling'_ person was, it wasn't her mother and having to sit in silence while she listened to the aggravating sound of Fugaku flipping through his precious newspaper.

 

This was a nightmare.

 

Sakura stared at her ceiling, the glass chandelier in the centre of her room blurred as she zoned out. It was still early, Naruto was definitely not up, her phone had no messages.

 

What a ~~mess.~~

 

Recalling the forced smile, crooked smile, and sad eyes - that wasn't her mother.

 

But Itachi, he seemed nice...so unlike his father and brother, maybe he was wiser and kinder than them both. She hadn't touched her breakfast, and the gurgling from her stomach was just getting worse. Maybe she could just starve to death,  wasn't supposeno one would miss her.

 

Except him, she would miss him too.

 

Sighing she rolled out of her bed, the cold piercing the bottoms of her feet.

 

Summer really was fading.

 

Staring back at her in the large mirror was a 5'8, slender girl. But she looked different, touching her lips as she vividly remembered the way it felt to be kissed.

 

What was so wrong with shorts and a t-shirt for breakfast wasn't supposed to be formal - she sighed and wandered into her closet only to stop immediately. All her clothes had been replaced, her mouth twisted and she felt the nerve to scream at her mother - like any teenager would, but the image of Fugaku's contorted face flashed in her mind.

 

''Damn...'' Frustrated, she stripped down to her bra and underwear, chewing her lip.

 

Naruto's voice in the back of her mind now, she blushed; after she bit her lip the last time, he kissed her. Devouring her mind.

 

**Buzz.**  
Buzz.

 

Finally, someone was alive. It wasn't him, damn. It was Kiba.

 

_-Yo_ pinkette _, come join us at the skate park!-_

 

Sakura couldn't help but smile, she'd already made so many friends...

 

Eyeing the white and blacks, the pastels and greys, she pulled out a sun dress.. it wasn't awful, at least not right now.

 

Pulling it over her head, she eyed herself a second time in the mirror. It was short, but not short enough for something underneath. She pulled her hair up and smiled, the sun made her skin glow.

 

Today would be a **good day** , regardless of the horrors of her new family..except Itachi, Itachi didn't count.

 

Rounding the hall, and another, and down the staircase, she stopped. The house was silent like breakfast hadn't even happened. Curiosity was pulling, so she tip-toed to the kitchen, inching her head around the corner, dish soap smell and running water - the maid was there, but no one else.

 

''Excuse me,'' Sakura whispered, it was her normal maid. ''I don't mean to bother you, but do you know where my mother is?''

 

The maid and she weren't exactly friends, but Sakura didn't talk down to her like the others did, so she smiled. ''Your mother and father have left for the weekend,'' She explained, her hands dripping wet. ''Your brothers are floating around somewhere,''

 

''He **isn't** my father.'' Sakura corrected. ''Fugaku isn't my father.''

 

The maid didn't look surprised, she just continued with her dishes.

 

Angry, Sakura left the house in a hurry. The rolls Royce and range rover were gone, and one of the motorbikes, it was like they hadn't really returned from their trip - what a weird family.

 

Usually, Mebuki would have texted her, but the mannequin replacing her mother was too dull for that, Naruto's front door was open and Jiraya was on on the front lawn, shirtless, eyes closed.

 

Sakura still wondered what everyone did for a living, but she hadn't quite asked.

 

''Hello again,''

 

He opened one eye, and his lips curved into a grin before shutting them again. ''He's still asleep,'' Informing her, he went back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

 

Tiptoeing past him, she removed her shoes and walked barefoot through the house.

 

Unlike her new home, this home, though empty...it didn't feel so devoid of people. The walls weren't white, they were colourful. The smell, it smelled like him, like the beach and the sun, and the flowers.

 

The furniture was worn, but cosy. The ceilings had no chandeliers but they were tall, some rooms had windows for ceilings, which only made the place brighter.

 

''Where is his room...''

 

Sakura looked left and right, eyes wide and curious as she walked up the curved staircase, much like the one at her place but the sound of her footsteps didn't echo like normal.

 

She continued up, something in the pit of her stomach told her to keep going up and it was right.

 

On the very top floor, she went down a long hall to an open door with posters on it, this must be his room.

 

Breathing sounds, drifting in and out of sleep, he was laying face down, Sakura stopped in his doorway when she saw bare legs and bare shoulders.

 

**He was definitely naked.**

 

The room was large and open. There was a small spiral staircase that led up to the right of his bed, a pile of clothes on the floor, large windows but no balcony. It smelled like him and she felt warm inside.

 

''Pst......'' Afraid to go too close, she moved to the edge of his bed and touched the bottom of his foot.

 

''mmm, _Kurama_ go away.''

 

Arching a brow, she bit her lip and smiled - Kurama must have been a pet.

 

''Wake up sleepy head....''

 

He groaned again, still not awake. Heart beating so hard against her chest she could swear her rib cage was cracking, she crawled up beside him and leant her face close to his. **''Wake up!!!''**

 

His eyes went wide, and he fell out of bed.

 

''You wake up _gracefully_ ,'' She mocked like he had said to her before.

 

Breathless and grinning, luckily the blanket covered his naked body.. not that she wanted it to.

 

''You scared me,'' He laughed, his voice was hoarse, and it made the butterflies stir in the pit of her stomach.

 

Sakura sat cross-legged on his bed, forgetting she was wearing a sun dress - he had a full view of her black laced panties. It didn't go unnoticed. '' _Nice_ panties.'' He was grinning, cheeky bastard.

 

''You total pervert!!!'' Wide-eyed and reddening, Sakura threw his own pillows at his head, succeeding in hitting him. ''I had no choice!''

 

She really didn't have a choice.

 

Naruto stood up, he wasn't naked ...damn. His butt did look cute in those boxers, though, and Sakura definitely noticed. ''C-Could you put on....''

 

''O-Oh,'' Naruto blushed, forgetting. ''Sorry, I didn't know you were coming over.'' He grabbed a pair of pyjama pants and slipped them on. ''I like your dress.''

 

''I don't,'' She fell backwards on his bed, it was covered in his scent, she inhaled, eyes closed. ''I don't like my family, well, they're not really my family...Itachi is the only nice one, and you're totally right, Sasuke is a jerk.''

 

While she was talking, she didn't notice Naruto crawling up between her legs - just like he did the night prior when they were laying in the jeep.

 

This time, this time he was half-naked and she was in a dress.

 

Her eyes shot open when she felt his hot mouth on her neck. The tip of his tongue tasting her skin until he reached her jawline, kissing her softly, only causing goosebumps to rise on her thighs.

 

Unable to breathe, her back arched, body moving closer to his mouth, she didn't want him to stop.

 

His body hovered above hers, and the tension danced between their bodies.

 

The smallest touch, fabric made her stomach stir with want - it was more alarming than last night, the kiss was heated before, but this time she could feel and see.

 

His lips crushed down on hers, still hovering as her fingertips pressed against his chest - her cheeks red.

 

Breathing rugged, Sakura's legs spread she pulled him down to her. Pyjama fabric and laced underwear weren't thick, and Sakura moaned into his mouth when she felt his hard bulge pressing against her.

 

Naruto trembled, his body not used to such contact, not with her. He moved his hips, pressing between her legs, the more they kissed, the tighter she held him, and the harder he ground against her.

 

'' **F-Fuck** ,'' Naruto groaned, he wanted her and it was obvious. He slid his hand up her dress, rubbing her breast while his free hand held his body up just enough to grind his body into hers.

 

Lace panties soaked, Naruto stopped grinding and moved so he was laying beside her. ''I _want_ to touch you,'' He breathed, just barely breaking the kiss. Sakura's mind was a haze, she couldn't think, couldn't speak.

 

Their eyes met, Sakura grabbed his hand and slid it up her dress, running it along her flat stomach, down to the lace, her face beat red as Naruto slid his hand beneath the fabric - she was wet, he watched her face as he slid his finger up and down her clit.

 

His cock twitched with want as he rubbed her, his mouth found hers again as he slipped his finger inside, and then another.

 

Sakura's heart hammered so fast, her breathing tripled in breaths, and she moaned - he hushed her with his tongue, not wanting to get caught.

 

As he moved his hand, Sakura moved her hips with him.

 

''-I-I want,'' Sakura broke the kiss, grabbing his hand and pushing him back. '' **To touch you** ,'' She watched his eyes, and then his mouth while she moved her hand down his pants, her inner school girl giggling as her fingers wrapped around the width of him.

 

They kissed again, but this time was different.

 

It wasn't as forced, or messy, they both knew exactly what they wanted.

 

Her hand moved up and down the length of him, thought of him filling her up made her head spin and body wetter.

 

They were at it for an hour.

 

''S-Sak-'' Naruto's eyes closed, she felt his body tense and then relax before she noticed her hand felt wet and hot. ''S-Sorry.....'' He was redder than her, and she couldn't help but giggle.

 

''It's -okay,'' She paused. ''Where's your washroom?''

 

Naruto was unable to look at her, he just pointed - he had a washroom just like hers, only it had a shower and not a bath.

 

Sakura held her hand under the cold water and looked in the mirror.

 

Her hair was chaotic, her dress was ruffled and her lips swollen. Smiling to herself she heard the shower turn on behind her, but she avoided looking - she wandered back out into his room, she didn't realise how weak her legs felt until she sat back down on his bed.

 

Had that really just happened?

 

She stared into the washroom, all she saw was steam rising to the ceiling before weight on the edge of the bed distracted her.

 

''Oh, Hello,'' She smiled. ''You must be _Kurama_ huh,''

 

It was a fennec fox, he was rather large. He moved toward her and sat on her lap, Sakura smiled. ''Cute...''

 

''You met Kurama huh,''

 

Hair dripping, towel hanging low on his waist, Sakura bit her lip.

 

How could she be so attracted to him?

 

''Um... Y-Yeah,'' She looked away and the fox had gone. ''How did you come across owning a fox?''

 

''He was my dads,'' Naruto started pulling on clothes, Sakura thought it was her imagination but he was still red.

 

''Sorry I-''

 

''No, it's my fault...'' Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. ''I haven't... ya know, really been physical like that... with er..''

 

''-A girl?''

 

''It sounds bad when you put it like that!'' He groaned, pulling on his shirt.

 

Sakura was falling in love.

 

''So a boy then?'' She teased, and he made a face.

 

The two of them were in silence for a moment before Sakura's phone buzzed, she'd completely forgotten about Kiba.

 

''Oh, shoot!'' She stood, her legs shaky, she almost fell back down. ''Kiba asked me to meet him at the skate park.''

 

''Aw, look at you making friends.'' Naruto was grinning, he was such a tease. ''Come on, I'll drive us.''

 

''On your bike?'' She seemed hopeful.

 

Naruto nodded and kissed her forehead. ''Let's go.''

 

Jiraiya was still lounging in his chair, he had a book over his face.

 

''Shouldn't we tell him?''

 

Naruto handed her a helmet. ''He's fine,''

 

The noise from another bike was heard and Sakura looked across the street as she straddled the bike, arms around Naruto. It was Sasuke and a girl she hadn't met was on the back of her bike. He revved his engine as they stopped, he removed his helmet, he was staring directly at her. Naruto started to move his bike, and Sakura stared back.

 

It felt weird, she watched him and then exchanged glances with a rather moody looking red-head as she removed her helmet. Another bike pulled in behind them, some guy with silver hair. Sakura turned her head and looked forward as Naruto left the street.

 

They arrived at the skate park, but it was empty.

 

''Looks like Kiba went home,''

 

Naruto sighed. ''That isn't unusual,'' He sounded used to it. ''Say, you hungry?'' He smiled.

 

Who didn't want food, Sakura hadn't eaten since yesterday.

 

''Who were the people with Sasuke?'' She finally asked, not sure how he would feel about her asking at all, though, given they weren't friends themselves...but something pulled, Sakura had to know.

 

''They're like the clique Tenten mentioned when she first met you ya know,'' Naruto shoved some fries into his mouth, how could someone still be attractive with a mouth full of french fries?

 

The butterflies were stirring and hadn't stopped since the second their lips met.

 

''I don't really know them, though,'' He mumbled, swallowing.

 

Sakura looked around, it bothered her to think that she would have to go to school with all these different cliques, what was high school anyway? Basically, a place to feel alienated, at least that's how she felt.

Aliens everywhere, and she was one of them.

 

''So they're not nice people?'' She slipped on her helmet. ''I hope they're not there when I go home,'' She recalled the maid saying her parents were away. ''My mother isn't my mother.''

 

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. ''What do you mean?''

 

''I mean she's fake.'' Sakura said as Naruto revved his engine - owning a motorcycle was the cool thing to do.

 

Mebuki was replaced by a mannequin.

 

They arrived back at Naruto's place, Jiraya was filling the jeep up. ''Are you ready to go kid?''

 

''Yeah, one second,'' He parked his bike and grinned at Sakura. ''I'm helping him move his office back into town,''

 

''What does he even do?''

 

Naruto shrugged. ''A lot of things, he's working on a book right now.'' He leant in without Sakura clueing in, and caught her off guard with a kiss, and it wasn't just a peck or a habit of a kiss, it was a leave you wanting more - tongue brushing against your bottom lip, pleasure pooling type of kiss.

 

''I'll sneak in your bedroom later,'' He whispered, knowing she had a balcony, but he was unknowing that her parents or lack of parents weren't home.. so it didn't matter which way he snuck in.

 

Help, it's happened.   
She'd fallen in love.   
Damn.

 

Watching Naruto leave with his godfather made Sakura's stomach sink.

 

Something felt off again.

 

Looking for her house, it didn't feel like hers, considering her mother wasn't there - nothing was attaching her to that house, nothing in it was hers, hell, not even her clothes were hers.

 

Alien.

 

Walking inside, she heard music from downstairs and voices in the kitchen. Removing her shoes, her stomach full she avoided the kitchen and wandered down toward the music - Itachi was home, so now she could go socialise with him since he was the only **normal** one ...or so it seemed.

 

Heart hammering, anxiety over the edge, she made it to the basement and there was Itachi, but he wasn't alone.

 

By the pool table stood someone tall with blue hair.

 

Who dyes their hair that colour blue - she gawked without realisation.

 

''Oh hello Sakura,''

 

Itachi's voice, what a relief. ''I thought you'd gone out.''

 

''Well um, I did, but, well, I came back.'' - What was that all about, calm down, there was nothing to be afraid of. ''My um, friends'' Wait - was Naruto her friend? No way did friends make out that heavily. ''Well.. sort of friend, he um-''

 

''You mean Naruto?'' Itachi smiled.

 

''Yes.'' Sakura blinked. ''You know him?''

 

''Yeah, cute kid.'' Itachi said, talking like he was much older than them. Only by a few years. ''It's nice you two are friends, he's a good one.''

 

And Sasuke wasn't?

 

''My mom said that Naruto and Sasuke didn't get along.'' Blurting out word vomit was never wise.

 

Itachi exchanged looks with the blue haired guy who was very quiet as he shot pool.

 

''Yeah,'' He took a sip of his beer, or what looked to be beer. ''They don't get along.''

 

''Why?''

 

More word vomit.

 

Itachi gave her a pitiful smile - why wouldn't anyone tell her. ''It's a long story, uh, do you want to join us?''

 

Sakura eyed the blue haired guy. ''Sure,''

 

''Don't mind Kisame,'' Itachi reassured. ''He doesn't say much, and Sakura,''

 

She looked at him.

 

''Don't mind Sasuke, he can be a little rude...he isn't so happy about your mother and my father, I like your mother.. but Sasuke doesn't take so well to change, so don't take anything personally...okay?''

 

She nodded, not having much else to say about it.

 

They played pool for an hour, or so it seemed. ''I have to head out.'' Kisame finally spoke, it only took him this whole time. ''I'll see you at work,'' He looked at Sakura, slightly smiled and left the basement.

 

''He's weird.''

 

More vomit, she really needed to think before she spoke. Itachi smiled. ''So tell me about yourself,''

 

What was there to say? She hated his father, felt weird being in this house, didn't miss her father, or the city fell in love already and was afraid she'd never accomplish much of anything at all.

 

''You don't say too much huh,'' He laughed.

 

Sakura felt like she was being teased. ''I guess I sort of have a boyfriend.'' She thought for a moment. ''Do you know who owns the dead bolted house?''

 

''That's my place.''

 

''-Your place? Why is it deadbolted?''

 

Itachi put away the pool sticks and grabbed his drink before sitting down on the L-shaped couch. ''It's kind of like a guest house. I use it sometimes when I don't want to be around anyway, helps me when I need to concentrate.''

 

''There isn't like...dead bodies in there, is there?''

 

He laughed. ''You think there's dead bodies in there?''

 

She nodded, who wouldn't think about dead bodies being in a deadbolted house.

 

''Come on, I'll show you.'' He stood, and before they left he locked his room. She wondered why but didn't think it was appropriate to ask.

 

''Thirsty?''

 

''A little,''

 

Itachi led her upstairs and into the kitchen, but Sakura hesitated, she saw the two from earlier - the silver-haired boy, and the red-headed moody girl.

 

''Hey Karin, Suigetsu,'' Itachi nodded, Sakura stood in the opening. ''I hope you three aren't making a mess..''

 

''We aren't,'' Suigetsu spoke, he had strange teeth - they were all jagged like he hadn't ever been to the dentist before. ''Don't worry dad,'' He mocked, they all had attitudes by the sounds of their conversation.

 

Itachi looked at Sasuke who was glaring down Sakura. ''Dad will kill you if you have a party Sasuke.'' He warned, but he'd never tell on him, never.

 

Sakura looked down, why did he hate her so much already? He didn't know her, and she had no interest in getting to know him either.

 

Once outside in the fresh air, Sakura felt like she could breathe again.

 

''He doesn't seem to like me.''

 

''Sasuke takes awhile to warm up to,'' Itachi unbolted the lock and used a set of keys to open the door, the place looked like a cabin.

 

It was all wooden, with old dusty furniture.

 

The windows were covered in dust, the floor was squeaky as they walked, and there was a desk with photos on it. It felt very comforting. ''See, no dead bodies.''

 

''Ha ha, very funny.'' Sakura rolled her eyes and looked around.

 

''Man this place is dusty,'' He opened the front door wide, and some windows.

 

Sakura rounded to the desk. ''So this is yours?''

 

''Well, it was my mothers actually.''

 

Unlike Mebuki, this was the first time someone actually mentioned the mother, well, use to be a mother - not so mannequin mother like her own.

 

''.....Wait,'' Sakura picked up a photo, and she felt confused. It was a red-head and the mother, and then she found another frame, and it was a blonde boy, and Sasuke - she wiped the dust from the photo and swallowed.. what happened? It was Naruto and Sasuke in the photo.

 

''Itachi,'' Sakura's voice was serious. ''Why aren't your brother and Naruto friends anymore?''

 

The look on Itachi's face said more than Sakura would have liked. ''It's a long story...''

 

''-I don't care,'' Sakura started. ''What happened.''

 

''Our mother ...was good friends with Kushina, Naruto's mom.'' Itachi explained. ''I mean before he was born, Kushina and Minato -''

 

''Who's Minato?''

 

''Naruto's father.''

 

''Oh..'' Sakura leant against the desk as Itachi continued.

 

''Anyway. our parents were always really close. Kushina was a sweetheart, a lot like Naruto actually,'' He was smiling, remembering. ''When she died, well.. things sort of happened...my mother died of cancer, she'd always had it... but that's another story.''

 

''Okay, but that doesn't explain why ...Naruto and Sasuke-''

 

''My father is a doctor by trade,'' Itachi started. ''and Naruto and Sasuke don't get along... because Naruto blames my father for the death of his.''

 

''What happened?''

 

''There was an accident, and Fugaku survived, and Minato didn't. I don't really know the details, and even if I did, it's not my business, but, it was fatal. Dad fell into a coma a few days later and we didn't think he'd come out of it.''

 

''What kind of accident?''

 

''Car crash,'' Itachi stated. ''My dad said he tried everything but Minato died before the paramedics arrived,'' He rubbed his neck. ''These things happen... but my brother changed after mom died, and dad being in his coma...'' Looking the way he did, Sakura pushed herself up off the desk, swallowing back the lump in her throat.

 

''Anyway,'' His voice sounded like it cracked. ''That's the story, so like I said, don't take Sasuke so seriously... he's just not himself.''

 

''Sounds like he hasn't been himself in a while.'' Sakura mumbled and suddenly felt the need to talk to Naruto. ''But why does Naruto blame Fugaku?''

 

''Because there's no one else to blame,'' Itachi shrugged. ''So him and Sasuke got into a fight over it, a bad one, and they haven't talked in a long time...'' They left the cabin and Itachi bolted the door like they hadn't even gone in. ''Do you mind not repeating what I told you?''

 

Sakura nodded.  
It all made sense now, she needed to talk to Naruto, but she knew she couldn't. Not until later.

 

 

A few hours had gone by and Sakura found herself in the kitchen, the maid had gone home so she baked herself some cookies.

 

''Oh aren't you just the cutest little house maid.'' - A female voice.

 

Sakura hated specific kinds of people, especially girls with attitudes, the preppy ones - Sakura was not preppy, she didn't like make-up or obsess over what lipsticks to wear.

 

But this girl, with the blood red hair, designer glasses, and red coloured lips...

 

Startling her, Sakura burnt her fingertips. ''Ouch,'' Immediately she brought them to her lips, the heat from her tongue making them sting.

 

''Oopsie, did you burn yourself?'' The red-headed went to the fridge. ''I thought all the maids went home at 5.''

 

''I'm not a maid.'' Sakura hesitated but continued. ''I live here.''

 

''Oh...you're the one Sasuke doesn't like...'' She closed the fridge, she had wine in her hand - Sakura's mother's wine, she knew it by the brand.

 

''That's my mother's.'' She wasn't backing down. Sakura dealt with these kinds of girls back in the city, but they were worse. This girl was dressed down, short-shorts, with a black tank top that stopped just above her belly button.

 

''Does it look like I care?''

 

**''-Karin,''**

 

Sasuke was standing in the doorway. ''Don't touch that.'' He warned, grabbing the bottle from her, he put it back in the fridge.

 

Sakura watched him.

 

''Oh come on Sasuke,'' Karin whined, grabbing his arm. ''You said we could have fun! Besides, I don't like beer.'' Rolling her eyes, she took one of Sakura's freshly baked cookies. ''See you later maid-girl.''

 

''I'm not a maid!'' Sakura retorted, getting a look from the younger Uchiha. He noticed her sucking on her fingertips. ''Why are you licking your fingers?'' He asked, his attitude was still there, but it wasn't as obvious.

 

Embarrassed, she moved her fingers from her mouth. ''Your girlfriend distracted me and I burnt my fingers.''

 

Why was she telling him this? He was a jerk! - Then she remembered what Itachi had told her. ''..-Do you want a cookie? They're chocolate chip,'' She smiled, trying hard to ignore the pain that was moving up her hand, stupid hot stove.

 

Sasuke didn't answer, he moved into the pantry and came back out with what looked to be burn-spray. Without a word, he grabbed her hand, ''H-Hey!-''

 

Grabbing a little too roughly, he sprayed the cooling spray along her fingertips and let her arm go.

 

Sakura realised what he'd done, and she was speechless. ''We have maids for a reason,'' He said, grabbing a cookie and leaving the kitchen.

 

Aliens 1, Sakura 0.

 

It was a few hours later, Sakura had eaten three cookies, crumbs were still on the corners of her mouth as she examined her fingertips - she bandaged them after Sasuke had sprayed them with cooling spray, was he really that bad? Anyone who was willing to do that couldn't be that bad.. but maybe he was just happy he got laid, she sighed and rolled onto her back.

 

''Pst! Sakura!'' There was a tapping on her window - right on time, she couldn't help but smile as she rolled off of her bed and tip-toed over to her balcony door. It was Naruto. ''I knew you'd still come,'' It was like instinct,

 

Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck, and Naruto picked her up off the ground as their lips met - and just like before, only this time they'd already explored and the tension was always dancing whenever their skin touched.

 

His lips meshed with hers as he guided her into her room, sitting on the edge of her bed, he lifted her legs up, and around his waist so she was straddling him. Still wearing the sun dress from earlier, he slid his hands up the dress to rest on her hips, feeling the warmth radiate off of her skin.

 

''Miss me?'' She whispered into his mouth, and he smiled.

 

''You taste like cookies..'' He licked his lips and kissed her again, only this time with more force as he devoured her mouth - pulling her body against his own, his hands exploring her backside - he wanted her just as much as before, Sakura could feel the bulge pressing up between her legs already and she broke the kiss only to look at him.

 

''Are we rushing?'' She asked, breathless.

 

Naruto noticed the bandages on her hand. ''What happened?''

 

''Oh, I burned myself.''

 

''What? Are you okay!'' He threw her on the bed and examined her fingers. ''What happened?''

 

Sakura giggled,  
not even her mother showed that much concern for much, not even before the three years of not seeing each other.

 

''I was making cookies and some girl named Karin was here, and she distracted me,''

 

''And you burnt your fingers?''

 

She nodded. ''Yeah but then Sasuke put some cooling spray on them-''

 

''-What?'' Naruto stopped moving.

 

''....Um, I said Sasuke put cooling spray on my fingers, and I wrapped them up.''

 

Naruto moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. What was his deal? It wasn't like he kissed her or something. ''Naruto? What's wrong?''

 

''Nothing,'' Naruto shook his head and looked at her. ''You should keep them wrapped up for a few days.'' He moved back and laid beside her.

 

The cool breeze from outside came in through the open balcony, the both of them laid with legs intertwined, staring at the ceiling. ''I learned about your dad today,'' Sakura said softly, Naruto remained silent. ''I'm sorry for your loss...and I know it isn't my place..''

 

''Then don't say anything.'' He warned, sitting up.

 

''But I don't understand why you hate him so much, it was no one's fault.''

 

Naruto didn't look at her, his hands curled into fists. ''What do you know, you weren't there, you have no idea what happened.'' He looked at her, he was angry, she'd never seen him so upset. Attempting to reach out to him, she reached for him but he stood up.

 

''It wasn't your place to dig Sakura, I didn't tell you because it isn't something I wanted to tell.'' He pulled on his sweater and headed for the balcony.

 

''Where are you going?'' She felt hurt.

 

''Home.''

 

And he was gone. 

 

-End chapter 


	4. Too much, Too soon.

This whole thing was stupid, no overdramatic.

 

Being a young teenage girl was usually drama worthy...but not quite this bad. This was a fight. **A serious fight.** Was this really happening? The _nerve_ of him.

 

Aliens 2, Sakura 0.

 

Having your parents die was not something relatable, not unless it was - Sakura sighed. ''Stupid...'' She was on fire, a shower was definitely needed.

 

Showers were the cure to everything. Great ideas come from long showers, always.

 

Cold showers weren't her favourite but she was angry. No, it wasn't her place, but shouldn't he want to tell her these things?

 

They were a couple...weren't they? The cold water was refreshing...they didn't exactly make it official...she chewed her lip and it bled heavily, watching it circle the drain she felt sad.

 

Elastic hearts usually came back quickly, but not hers.

 

It crept into her core. This was their first real fight...Hormones were out of whack.

 

Finishing in the shower she moved back into her room, it smelled just like him - damn.

 

''Your _new sister_ is cute Sasuke.''

 

Too focused on his video game, he shrugged. '' _She's isn't my sister_.''

 

Killing zombies were much too important to look away from. Sounds of gunshots were overwhelming.

 

''You're so dumb Suigetsu.'' Karin snorted, pushing up her glasses. ''They'll be step-siblings if Fugaku's dad **decides** to marry Mebuki.''

 

No one liked to be called stupid, especially Suigetsu, and especially not by the likes of Karin.

 

''He knew what I meant,'' Sasuke mumbled.

 

 Karin was a leech. She inched toward Sasuke and Suigetsu run, not walked, ran up the stairs. The smell coming from the kitchen lured him there, he saw Sakura and smiled.

 

She blinked. ''...Hi?''

 

Suigetsu's lips curved, she really was cute. ''Hi.'' Moving closer, he took a seat. ''We weren't properly introduced, my name is Suigetsu.''

 

**Sharp...Jagged shark mouth!**

 

''What's wrong with your mouth?''

 

'Think before you speak stupid...' She thought, but Suigetsu didn't look offended.

 

''My dad...well he's a dentist,'' Sakura wasn't buying his story as he spoke. ''-Anyway....do you mind if I hang out here with you? Karin and Sasuke are uh...''

 

It didn't take a scientist to figure out what they might have been doing, gross. Or maybe they weren't, who knew. She definitely didn't want to/need to.

 

''Too much information.''

 

''You're telling me!!!'' He moved closer so he was sitting beside her. ''What are you making?''

 

'Steak..''

 

Was this guy for real?   
Weren't they suppose to be mortal enemies or something...

 

''Can I help?''

 

''You really want to help?'' Sakura asked, watching as he grabbed some potatoes and started peeling. They sat in silence for a good few minutes. Mortal enemies normally didn't help with food, so she let him.

  
''So.....'' Sakura bit her lip. ''Is Sasuke...'' She stopped, remembering her argument with Naruto and how he told her to stay out of it.

 

''Is Sasuke what?'' He asked.

 

''-Nevermind.''

 

Suigetsu needed to know now. ''Awe, c'mon, I won't tell.''

 

Like that was reassuring. ''No.''

 

But he was persistent. ''If you were going to ask, is Sasuke really that bad...no, he's not...not all the time.''

 

Not all the time, what did that mean. Sakura wanted to ask, but something was telling her not to...but what kind of a story would be told if she didn't.

 

''Not all of the time?'' She stopped chopping peppers when she realised she'd cut through her finger.

 

Suigetsu looked at her and then turned white - her hand was gushing. ''Y-Your hand is b-bll..'' He passed out, and so did she.

 

 

Low whispers turned into low murmurs which turned into voices and clearer words.

 

''Ah you're awake!'' It was Itachi - what happened? Sakura tried to sit up but too quickly, she felt pain in her right hand that spiked up her arm.

 

Bleeding out is painful, usually, even the smallest of paper cuts hurt.

 

''-Whoa careful, you might pass out again.''

 

''Yeah like idiot Suigetsu over here,'' Karin snorted, smacking him on the back of the head. ''You're so lucky Itachi has first-aid, you could have bled to death.''

 

''Don't hit Suigetsu in the head,'' Itachi warned he had fallen on it earlier.

 

Sakura's vision cleared and she saw everyone, Itachi, Karin, Suigetsu, even Sasuke. ''W-What happened?'' Her words morphed together, she was still dizzy from the blood loss.

 

''You sliced your finger when you were cutting peppers,'' Sasuke said before anyone else, which even caught Itachi off guard. ''Suigetsu doesn't handle blood well, and we found you both on the floor,''

 

Sakura recalled what Suigetsu had said before she blacked out. ''Did I lose a lot of blood?''

 

Itachi checked her hand and the way he bandaged it. ''I gave you stitches.'' He chuckled, a little too darkly. He hadn't said it aloud but he was in his third year of medical school.

 

''You're sooo lucky.'' Karin was clinging to the younger Uchiha, like a vampire sucking blood - leech. ''I hate blood, we had to clean it up while you were being sewn up.''

 

Karin was a vampire leech, gross.

 

Sakura examined her hand, she must have cut her index finger - the pain from blood loss stung, and it stung a lot, kind of like a bee sting, only the discomfort never sided.

 

''It hurts,'' Her voice cracked, had she been out long. ''Will it stop hurting?''

 

''Blood loss is a painful thing, are you allergic to anything?''

 

Sakura shook her head.

 

''I'll get you something for the pain, take it before you go to bed so you can sleep,'' Itachi reassured, and she was liking him more and more.

 

''I'm sorry I fainted,'' Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head, he felt genuinely sorry. It wasn't on purpose, he just didn't like blood.

 

Sakura sat upright and shook her head. ''It's okay, Oh! My steak!''

 

''-It's fine.'' Sasuke spoke again, **weird.**

 

''Oh, um, thank you..'' She wasn't able to look at him - maybe he wasn't really that bad.

 

''I didn't mean to inconvenience you.'' Sakura was definitely light-headed. ''Suigetsu distracted me.'' - Another lie, she was too busy thinking about her real fight with Naruto.

 

''Bad things are always Suigetsu's fault.'' The leech talked too much, she sucked on your soul to make you look like the bad one and not her.

 

''It's late, Karin.''

 

Thank god for Itachi, he wasn't a leech, he was... selfless. ''-I think it's time maybe you head home.''

 

The leech sucked on Sasuke, no she looked at him like he would dare argue with the wonderful selfless Itachi. ''My brother is right, it is late.''

 

It appeared Sasuke knew she was a leech too, and he didn't want her there, Karin looked rather upset and defeated. Though she was a vampire, Sakura felt pity, and she definitely didn't want Karin to dislike her too much...considering they may or may not be classmates in September.

 

''I don't mind if she stays,'' Sakura mumbled, shocking everyone in the room...Karin wasn't the nicest to her in the first place.

 

''Kind of you, Sakura,'' Itachi whispered, handing her two pills. ''-Take these before bed, it'll help with that pain you're feeling.''

 

''Thank you Itachi,'' Smiling, Sakura suddenly felt less isolated...she wanted to ask him so many questions.

 

**Aliens = Definitely winning, Sakura = Trying to be Switzerland.**

 

''Karin you should drive Suigetsu home,'' Sasuke said, he really didn't want her staying.

 

Karin was defeated. ''But...''

 

Why was she pretending, she was upset but she put on this bitchy attitude instead.

 

''Just make sure he gets home okay, considering he did faint.'' Sasuke watched them both leave, no kiss goodbye?.....maybe they weren't dating, or maybe they hadn't made it official.

 

''I told you we had maids for a reason,'' It was like he was suddenly a broken record, was he mad at her for slicing her hand. Sakura shifted in her seat. ''But they're not here weekends.''

 

''You could have called one.''

 

Not being able to help herself, she laughed. It would be  way too silly to call someone to come cook for her, he didn't find it at all funny. ''Sorry....''

 

''How's your hand?''

 

......Did he really care? Was this some kind of an act, Sakura couldn't wrap her brain around what was going on. She bit her lip, the pain still evident.

 

**''You shouldn't bite your lip.''**

 

Her eyes darted, like what he said triggered her. Suddenly she felt sadness. ''....Say, why aren't you friends with Naruto?''

 

Maybe he would confess.

Silence, and regret, instant regret until he answered. ''We're just not.''

 

A whole day passed, and then another, and then another.  
Summer was going too quickly.

 

Sakura felt like a coward, but it wasn't like Naruto tried either...they were both cowards.

 

''How's your hand?''

 

''When can I take out my stitches?''

 

Itachi smiled, ''Another day or two,''

 

He made her feel warm, you didn't meet people like him frequently...but Sakura happened to meet two people who did that.

 

''Whoa, Whoa!'' He had his hands up. ''Why are you crying Sakura!''

 

Hormones = Whacky emotional crying over stupid silly fights with boys.

 

Wiping her face she shrugged. ''Sorry,'' Sniffling, she smiled at him - she didn't know why she had started.

 

 

Across the street, Jiraiya stood in Naruto's bedroom door. ''Are you alright? You've been in here for almost a week now...''

 

No reply, typical teenage response in an emotional state.

 

''It isn't the end of the world, whatever it is,'' Jiraiya reassured. ''Unless it's girl problems,''

 

A pillow came flying, but he ducked. ''You just need to apologise, apologies are keys to a woman's heart you know.''

 

What did he know? He couldn't even keep a girl long enough to make her his wife. Another pillow was thrown.

 

Back across the street, a few hours later.

 

''Do you know when our parents ....uh, yeah our parents are coming home?'' Sakura asked, she was always going to Itachi for help or answers it seemed.

 

_''Your mother didn't tell you?''_

 

No, No because the mannequin of a mother didn't tell her only daughter much of anything. She just called her darling and replaced all her clothes so she too could be a mannequin.

 

Stupid mannequin mum.

 

''Judging by your silence I'd say no.'' Itachi laughed, always trying to make light of a dark situation. ''They're away for a few weeks.''

 

''FANTASTIC.'' Sakura felt the push to off herself, it wasn't like either one of her real mannequin parents would miss her.

 

''I'm surprised Mebuki didn't tell you.'' He did seem caught off by it, but Sakura was most definitely not.

 

  
''Would you please grow a pair and go apologise.'' Tenten loved romance, not that she knew much about it.

 

''THE POWER OF YOUTH. HOT HOT LOVE. It's gotta be happy to blossom!!''

 

Lee was weird. **^ Obviously**.

 

''What do you have to apologise for?'' Kiba asked.

 

Akamaru laughed, going off on his board. ''Haven't you been listening to us man?''

 

Tenten sighed. ''Trust me, just say you're sorry.''

 

Pride will get you nowhere if you're the one who's wrong.

 

 

It was the late afternoon, and Sakura was wide-eyed. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a boy shirtless before, but Itachi....he wasn't a boy, he was older, more defined - completely grown out of his boyish looks. Sakura couldn't look away.

 

''Stare much?'' The leech, it returned.

 

''I wasn't.'' Oh, Sakura was but she wouldn't admit that to a leech.

 

''Right.''

 

Double-take. A _slutty_ Leech.

 

The bikini she had one was two sizes too small, barely covering her ass.

 

''Nice suit,'' Suigetsu was topless, he sprayed her with a water gun.

 

''Ugh, Bug off Suigetsu!!! You ass!!''

 

Sakura laughed, she couldn't help it.

 

''Why don't you join us Sakura?'' Itachi asked, in all his shirtless glory...damn.

 

Sakura looked sheepish. ''I don't have a suit.''

 

''Nonsense, your mother got you some in France. They should be in your closet.'' He wasn't taking no for an answer. ''Go change and meet us down at the lake.''

 

The air was surprisingly warm, but August was most definitely ending.

 

''Jump in Sakura!! The water is great!!'' Suigetsu yelled.

 

Shark mouth.... in water.... **REAL SHARK**.

 

She felt hands on her back, and she felt sadness creep as she fell under the surface.

 

Just like the few times before, the water was refreshing, consuming - she came face to face with blue eyes....no, they were dark and sad, sad eyes. Unmoving, and wide-eyed she was frozen - both of them staring.

 

Moments...was this one?

 

Sasuke floated there like he was a hollow of a person, soulless, but those eyes...his eyes, they told a different story.

 

Air bubbles and bodies crashed around them and Sakura watched Sasuke go to the surface... maybe Naruto was wrong, maybe Sasuke was just a sad person.

 

She resurfaced shortly after and coughed what water went into her lungs. ''Who pushed me?''

 

Itachi was sitting on the dock, grinning, jerk.

 

A lump started in the back of her throat, it was impossible to swallow and pretending she wasn't about to cry, she dove back into the water and swam down.

 

Letting out air bubbles, she sobbed under the water.

 

Such a cry baby.

 

A few hours had passed, Sakura walked beside Itachi while the other three walked ahead.

 

''Are you alright?''

 

Was this guy able to see right through her or what. Sakura looked at him. ''Your brother is really sad, isn't he.''

 

The look on Itachi's face said it all because he was sad too.

 

''I'm sorry Itachi,'' Sakura said softly. ''For your loss,''

 

It seemed it wasn't just his mother that he lost.

 

The sun had set completely as they reached the house. ''Say Sakura, we're all going to go to my place.....did you want to come?'' Suigetsu was sort of her friend now too, she shook her head. ''No, I'm going to call it a night. '' That for once wasn't a lie - she was exhausted.

 

''Too bad,'' Suigetsu winked, wandering off with Sasuke and Karin.

 

Sakura said goodnight to Itachi and wandered into her dark room..it was cold, had she left the balcony open? Closing her door, she turned on the light and Naruto was sitting on the edge of her bed - she almost jumped out of her skin.

 

''Naruto! What are you - how did you...Did you come in through the balcony?'' She was so excited to see him, she completely forgot they were fighting. Her bedroom door locked from the inside, you couldn't get in unless she let you...but she didn't know that.

 

Naruto looked at her, he looked how she felt - sad. ''I'm sorry Sakura,'' He said softly. ''I shouldn't have left the other day...''

 

Sakura looked at her feet, she was equally to blame. ''I'm sorry too,'' Her voice echoed. ''I didn't mean to ..dig,''

 

He shrugged, it seemed he still didn't want to share that information with her but she didn't want to fight again.

 

He took note of her bathing suit. ''Did you go swimming?''

 

She nodded, afraid to say she went with Sasuke and his friends, but he just smiled at her.

 

Sakura missed him, she took a step forward and he appeared to close the space between them.

 

It wasn't even five minutes into them being together.

 

  
His he kissed her softly, and then all at once. Embracing her, pulling her close to him. His lips were soft, but his hands felt rough on her skin. Her bare skin. She wasn't wearing any clothes, just a two-piece suit that showed off her body.

 

The kiss started out tender until emotions went into overdrive. It was getting heated, just like it had a few times previous, but there was something just below the surface of their lips touching.

 

His hands moved down the length of her back, cupping her ass he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. The speed of their kissing increased when he laid her down on her bed. The contrast of the wet bathing suit and dry cotton made her skin raise with goosebumps.

 

His breathing hitched when her hands lowered to the button on his jeans, unclasping it as she pulled them down. Their kiss never broke, he kicked off his jeans, heart vibrating in his chest. Her skin was soft, his tongue lavished her own as he untied the back of her top, sliding it away from her skin. The cold damp fabric gave her shivers, but the warmth from him gave her other sensations between her legs.

 

''I want you...'' She whispered, her lips barely moving from his. Had he heard her correctly, he wasn't sure. Breaking their kiss, tongue touching the surface of her skin down the line of her jaw to her ear lob - down the curve of her neck, dipping down her collarbone, bringing her breast into his mouth his tongue teased and circled - Sakura's back arched off the bed.

 

''...I .. want you,'' She repeated, breathless and mind hazed over.

 

The words from her mouth made Naruto's body ache. ''A...Are you...''

 

''Yes,'' Sakura breathed, pulling him to her a second time. Her hands snaked up his back, lifting his shirt over his head before her hand curled around the back of his neck, her lips meeting his again and again.

 

Mouth's moving in sync, he slipped his hand down between them and pulled her bottoms off, before he slipped one finger inside, and then a second. Sakura's hands moved down his back, fingers curling as pleasure pooled between her legs.

 

Uneven breathing, Naruto removed his boxers and hovered over top of her. Sakura used her hand to guide him, he kissed her hard, as if to distract her from the pain she was about to feel as he moved his hips forward, slowly...and then all at once.

 

The pain was there, Sakura's body went rigid the moment he filled her up. Moving slowly, his breathing uneven, ''F-Fuck....''

 

Sakura bit her bottom lip, nails digging into his backside as he moved within her the pain started to be replaced with pleasure. The less pain she felt, the less her body tensed. She started to relax and it started to feel good.

 

She moved her hips with his, back arched off the bed. Things started to heat up a second time, she kissed him again and whispered faster into his mouth.

 

Naruto thrust hard against her, holding his weight up as he moved inside of her. The pain completely resided, and Sakura moaned into his mouth - he had to kiss her harder to keep her quiet... She smiled into his mouth, a few minutes had gone by of repetitive movements and Naruto felt his body go tense, and then relax.

 

Sakura knew what that meant, though, the first time you weren't exactly meant to orgasm.

 

Naruto collapsed beside her, chest rising and falling like he'd been holding his breath for hours.

 

Forehead shimmered slightly with sweat, but she didn't mind, she just giggled and kissed him.

 

They laid there for a while until they both fell asleep.  
  
  
-End Chapter

 


	5. Street Lights

Cool breeze, no comforter. Pain, sore muscles; blood stained sheets… she really should have showered. No weight beside her, slowly waking up with the realization she was completely alone…great, definitely not reassuring. There was no note, no wake-up, nothing. 

  
  
Did he leave because he wanted to, or did he finally just get what he wanted? 

  
  
Sakura chewed her bottom lip – she felt _different_. 

  
  
**Sex is overrated.**

  
  
Regret was building in the back of her mind. It was too fast, regardless if it been all summer. The bed felt empty, just like her. 

  
  
_‘Stupid…’_

  
  
He wasn’t that type of person, ~~was he~~? 

  
  
Those kind ocean blues, wicked smile, was there something below the surface…something bad… 

  
  
The morning passed as she dragged herself into the shower. The water stung her legs, raw skin, everything felt raw. 

  
  
**Two weeks until school.**

  
  
She heard movement, the door opened and a curtain pulled. Instinct tugged and she reached for the shampoo bottle, whacking Naruto in the head. ‘’Ow, jeez, it’s just me ya know!!!’’’ 

  
  
Heart sinking, tears welted and she hit his bare chest. ‘’You jerk!’’ Her voice cracked as she spoke. ‘’Where have you been! ‘’ 

  
  
He could tell she was upset, pulling her to his chest he laughed. ‘’I was hungry…so I got breakfast,’’ 

  
  
And he was too oblivious to wake her. Sakura nuzzled her face into his chest, swallowing that almost burst lump in her throat. 

  
  
The next two weeks went by, it was the second last night and Sakura found herself on the back deck, a sweater with bare legs shimmering in the moon light. Suigetsu was over, which wasn’t unusual to her now. 

  
  
Sasuke handed her tea, it was from Itachi. 

  
  
Underwater sad eyes… ‘’Oh, thank you Sasuke,’’ 

  
  
No reply, but those eyes. ‘’it will be nice to be able to go to school together huh,’’ 

  
  
Small talk wasn’t Sakura’s forte. 

  
  
Sasuke leaned against the wall of the house, he didn’t speak but she was feeling less out of place, Suigetsu wandered outside. 

  
  
‘’man, I miss summer already,’’ Inhaling the air. 

  
  
Sakura laughed. ‘’but it isn’t over yet,’’ 

  
  
‘’it’s too bad, I _really wanted_ a summer romance.’’ He looked at Sakura. ‘’What do you see in Naruto Uzumaki anyway?’’ 

  
  
The question caught her off guard, he said his name like he was some kind of criminal. ‘’why are you asking,’’ 

  
  
‘’you just could do **better** ,’’ 

  
  
Sasuke was watching the way Sakura reacted. 

  
  
‘’that’s unkind of you,’’ Her temper was showing. ‘’-You don’t even know him.’’ 

  
  
‘’I know him better than you,’’ 

  
  
What was his problem? 

  
  
‘’Like hell you do,’’ Sakura was standing now. ‘’You don’t know a thing about him.’’ 

  
  
‘’I know a lot, you have no idea what goes on in this town, you think he’s some great fucking guy but news flash sweet heart, he’s not-‘’ 

  
  
‘’That’s enough.’’ Itachi was outside now. 

  
  
‘’-She’s so blinded by him though-‘’

  
  
‘’Suigetsu…stop,’’ Sasuke said, watching tears stream down Sakura’s face. 

  
  
Suigetsu didn’t intentionally want her to cry, but Sakura was emotional regardless. Suigetsu didn’t apologize, he left. 

  
  
Sakura was left staring at her feet, why would he say such a thing. 

  
  
School came quickly after that night, Sakura hadn’t realized it was a private school. ‘’I look stupid,’’ 

  
  
Knee high socks, plaid skirt, white shirt. ‘’Do I have to dress like this?’’ 

  
  
‘’You look nice,’’ Itachi smiled. Sasuke was in black dress pants with a white shirt, but no plaid. ‘’Sasuke is going to drive you.’’ 

  
  
She planned to go with Naruto but his god father took him away, he wasn’t starting for two weeks. ‘’As long as he doesn’t mind,’’ 

  
  
‘’No, he’s happy to.’’ Itachi wanted to make sure she didn’t cry again. 

  
  
It was warm but the smell in the air shifted. 

  
  
‘’you drive a motorbike?’’ 

  
  
Had she forgotten so soon? Sasuke handed her a helmet. ‘’You scared?’’ 

  
  
‘’No.’’ 

  
  
No she wasn’t afraid of the bike…she was afraid of **him.**

  
  
‘’Get on,’’ It wasn’t a request.

  
  
It wasn’t that she was afraid of him… Sakura was afraid of the small, unexplainable tug she felt on her heart whenever she looked at him. 

  
  
Straddling the bike, she wrapped her arms around his torso, her chest pressing up against his back side. The smell…it wasn’t the beach. Naruto always smelled like the beach, but Sasuke…he smilled like fresh air and rain, it made her mouth water. She could feel his heart pounding as he revved the engine….why. The muscles in her back felt tense when he pulled onto the road, Sakura held her breath and watched all the colors blend together, all she heard was his heartbeat. 

  
  
Aliens = Winning 100%

  
  
The school was 30 minutes away. 

  
  
‘Why is it gated…’ She bit her bottom lip, a voice in the back of her mind told her not to. But it wasn’t Narutos. 

  
  
She needed to get away from Sasuke, he parked his bike. They were being watched by unfamiliar faces, why were they staring.

  
  
‘’You’ll get used to the staring,’’ Sakura turned, coming face to face with a pig, a pink pot belly pig. Was this real? 

  
  
‘’This is Tonton, he’s our school mascot.’’

  
  
The woman holding the pig looked friendly. ‘’I’m Shizune, Tsunade’s assistant.’’ She smiled.

  
  
Sakura stared at the pig, Sasuke had left. ‘’I’ll be showing you around, since you have a free block first thing,’’ Shizune smiled again as they walked. ‘’Your father has a full semester planned out. You must be very excited to follow in his foot-steps.’’ 

  
  
Semester? Planned? What… Sakura fainted, right there, right then. 

  
  
  
‘’You took quite a fall Sakura,’’ Blonde hair, huge boobs…Tsunade. ‘’You didn’t hurt yourself though,’’ Smiling she moved back to her very large, very fancy looking desk. The whole office was, including the leather chair-bed Sakura found herself on. Sakura looked around. ‘’I’m sorry,’’ 

  
  
Tsunade was beautiful. ‘’Shizune apologizes, it must be overwhelming for you,’’ 

  
  
‘’It’s not that,’’ Sakura looked at the ground. ‘’I’m just a little confused.’’

  
  
‘’What’s confusing?’’ 

  
  
‘’Fugaku Uchiha isn’t my father, so I don’t know why my classes are planned out.’’ 

  
  
Tsunade looked concerned. ‘’He’s preparing you for our medical program.’’ 

  
  
Medical program….was this a weird dream, maybe she hit her head too hard.

  
  
Tsunade went on. ‘’Our school offers the best. He’s probably see’s potential in you.’’ 

  
  
Or he wanted her to fail. 

  
  
‘’Anyway, Shizune is still waiting to take you on your tour, I’m here whenever you need me’’ 

  
  
Shizune was waiting patiently with Tonton, the office reminded Sakura of the castle houses when she first arrived. 

  
  
The ceilings were high, doors had locks that were only opened with keys, marble floors, it was gorgeous. 

  
  
‘’Are you feeling any better,’’ Shizune asked. 

  
  
Sakura nodded. ‘’Sorry,’’ 

  
  
‘’Not at all, shall we?’’ 

 

They started the tour. 

  
  
Wide halls, paintings, large ones…murals, oval windows, laboratories, endless classrooms, music roo ms, a grand hall for symphony, tennis court, soccer field, baseball court, the place was beyond massive, Sakura swallowed. ‘’This place is…. Overwhelming.’’ 

  
  
‘’It was built in the 1800’s, they’ve been adding on ever since…well this is where I leave you Sakura,’’ 

  
  
They’d stopped in front of a classroom. Sakura inhaled a breath before knocking. 

  
  
The man who opened the door…Rock Lee’s dad? 

  
  
‘’THE POWER OF YOUTH, CHERRY BLOSSOM BLOOMS FOR YOU!!!’’ 

  
  
She definitely hit her head hard. 

  
  
‘’Pick your seat!’’ Apparently it was real. 

  
  
The class was kind of intimidating but she spotted Tenten, thank goodness. 

  
  
‘’Hey!’’ Tenten waved. ‘’Sorry, Guy is a little eccentric.’’ 

  
  
‘’I see that…’’ 

  
  
Anatomy didn’t last for long, lunch came quickly. 

  
  
‘’We saw you with some pink haired girl, did you dump Karin?’’ 

  
  
‘’Karin and I aren’t dating.’’ 

  
  
‘’Yeah Kakuzu, they’re just fucking. It’s art.’’ 

  
  
‘’Who is she?’’ Kakuzu looked Sasuke up and down. Sasuke was hesitant so Suigetsu opened his big mouth. ‘’She’s the daughter of Fugaku’s new wifey…but careful, she’s Uzumaki’s new _play toy_.’’

  
  
‘’Poor thing,’’ The sarcasm was obvious in Deidara’s voice. ‘’Does she know about him?’’ He looked at Sasuke.

  
  
Whatever Sakura didn’t know, sounded bad. 

 

  
  
‘’Apparently he hasn’t by the look on his face.’’ Kakuzu shook his head. 

  
  
‘’You should tell her.’’ Deidara said. ‘’She deserves to know the dirty little secret you’re all hiding.’’ 

  
  
**3 Week skip.**

  
  
‘’Are you riding with me?’’ Sasuke was in the kitchen. ‘’It’s raining so,’’ 

  
  
Sakura looked extra cute given Naruto had been back for a week, Sasuke noticed. 

  
  
‘’No, Naruto is picking me up.’’ 

  
  
Twenty minutes went by, Sasuke had left. 

  
  
Sakura ran across the road, no jeep, no bike, no nothing, Jiraiya wasn’t even home. It was raining, heavily. Sakura could feel the cold soaking through her clothes. 

  
  
‘Where Are you?’ – S

  
  
School…where else? – Naruto 

  
  
That was cocky. It didn’t make sense. 

  
  
-I thought you were picking me up – S

  
  
No answer, great. What was going on… How was she supposed to get to class now. 

  
  
Running back home she collided with Itachi. ‘’Sakura, you’re still home?’’ 

  
  
She swallowed. ‘’Naruto forgot me…’’ 

  
  
‘’No worries, I’ll drive you,’’ 

  
  
Sakura stared out the window, rain beating down. ‘’are you alright,’’ Itachi had some kind of radar. 

  
  
‘’I feel weird,’’ She looked at him. ‘’He was supposed to pick me up, he’s been really distant since he came back from his trip…I’m scared he used me,’’ 

  
  
Itachi pulled up to the front entrance. ‘’You should try talking to him.’’

  
  
Sakura checked her phone, nothing. Waited all morning, then lunch, and finally after classes she’d got a text. 

  
  
-Meet me at my locker, 1606 – Naruto 

  
  
She waited fifteen minutes, when everyone basically cleared out and there he was. 

  
  
Something was ~~different~~ , she wanted to kiss him, to touch him like they had not two days ago, but something…something held her back. 

  
  
‘’D…Did I do something wrong?’’ 

  
  
Did she? Confusion was written all over her face, he wouldn’t look at her.

  
  
Why wouldn’t he look at her. 

  
  
‘’I can’t see you anymore.’’ 

  
  
Shattered.   
The lump was so thick in her throat she couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe… what was going on. 

  
  
‘’..W-what, why’’ 

  
  
Finally, but Naruto just shrugged.

  
  
‘’You have to have a reason,’’ Sakura demanded, not noticing the fresh tears streaming down her face. 

  
  
His face was emotionless…  
those eyes though, sadness…just like Sasuke. 

  
  
‘’There has to be a reason!!!’’ Her voiced echoed down the hall. 

  
  
Falling from cloud 9 

  
  
Don’t make this harder than it already is,’’ 

  
  
The lump throbbed in her throat. 

  
  
‘’-Yo’ Sakura!!! ‘’ Suigetsu was halfway down the hall, he couldn’t see…not yet. ‘’Listen, I wanted to apologize….hey, you okay?’’ He noticed the tears.

  
  
‘’mind your own business,’’ 

  
  
Suigetsu looked at Naruto. ‘’Was I speaking to you,’’ He paused, ‘’You alright Sakura,’’ 

  
  
Those words triggered something, she shook her head but her lips trembled and more tears fell. Suigtsu wasn’t oblivious, he turned and WHAM. Naruto stumbled backward from the impact to his face from Suigetsu’s punch. 

  
  
Sakura was at Naruto’s side, and he shrugged her off. ‘’Don’t fucking touch me,’’ He wiped his bloody nose, and walked off, leaving Sakura. 

  
  
‘’I…he,’’ Sakura was on the floor, confusion overwhelmed the hurt she felt. 

  
  
‘’Come on,’’ Suigetsu lifted her from the floor, ‘’Sasuke is waiting for us.’’

  
  
Elsewhere…

  
  
‘’Did you take care of it, Naruto?’’ 

  
  
He nodded, not like he had much of a choice. 

  
  
‘’Good, it’s time for you to come back to reality anyway, no more foolishness…do you understand?’’ 

  
  
Naruto nodded again. 

  
  
‘’You’re a vital part to the Uzumaki and Hyuga bond.’’ 

  
  
… A week passed and then another, and another, until the greens molded and fell off trees. Sakura no longer referred to her family as aliens.

  
  
They were all at breakfast like usual. Mebuki and Fugaku finally returned, Mebuki had a very large rock on her finger…they were definitely getting married. Fugaku flipped through his paper. ‘’The Hyuga Clan finally announced Hinata’s engagement,’’ 

  
  
Mebuki smiled, ‘’Oh? What’s it say, I love wedding articles!’’ 

  
  
‘’Princess Hyuga will be marrying the Uzumaki Clan’s only son,’’

  
  
The sound of a glass shattering echoed throughout the room, leaving everyone staring at Sakura.

  
  
‘’May I be excused?’’ – She didn’t wait for an answer, she left. 

  
  
‘’What on earth…what is with that girl ’’ Mebuki was red, as if she should be embarrassed or something, foolish mannequin mother. 

  
  
‘’She didn’t know about the arrangement, ‘’ Itachi spoke softly. ‘’Naruto should have known better,’’

  
  
‘’we’re all to blame here,’’ Sasuke mumbled, exiting the room. 

  
  
In her room, Sakura stared at the ceiling, her smashed phone on the floor next to her bed. Stomach churning, she bolted to the washroom, the thought, the situation…there was a knock, it was Itachi. ‘’I’m sorry…’’ He sounded genuine. ‘’I thought you already knew…’’ Watching her wipe her mouth and crawl back into bed he sighed. 

  
  
‘’Please go away, Itachi…’’ 

  
  
A few days went by, Sakura stared at the ceiling…like she never left, rain poured outside. The sun never seemed to come out anymore since summer ended. 

  
  
This whole situation made no sense, how could he be engaged…of all things. There was a knock on her door. 

  
  
_‘Go away…’_ Though she didn’t want to be bothered, she feared it was Fugaku at her door…but it wasn’t, it was unexpected. ‘’Sasuke? What are you doing here,’’

  
  
‘’Suigetsu invited you to his party next weekend,’’ 

  
  
She blinked. ‘’and why didn’t he just tell me that himself?’’ 

  
  
Sasuke shrugged and stood there a moment more. ‘’Do you want to go get food,’’ …Sakura stared, she hadn’t realized she asked that out loud. 

  
  
Sasuke shrugged before leaving. ‘’I’ll drive,’’ 

  
  
Once in the car, Sakura swallowed. 

  
  
Calm your nerves, it isn’t a date.

  
  
They pulled up to a small sushi place, Sakura loved Sushi.  They sat at a booth, feeling awkward followed…until they finally got their food. Sakura was trying way too hard to look anywhere else but at him. 

  
  
After a minute or two, she started somehow to feel completely at ease. 

  
  
‘’Thank you for taking me out,’’ 

  
  
They finished just as the place was closing, the rain turned into a massive thunder storm…go figure, so cliché. 

  
  
Sasuke jumped into the front seat and revved the engine, it wouldn’t start. Great. 

  
  
It was getting dark by this point. Sakura felt anxious as Sasuke popped the hood she could feel those suppressed feelings surfacing… he came back in, soaked.

  
  
‘’The car won’t start,’’ 

  
  
He pulled out his phone. ‘’And my battery is dead,’’ He looked at Sakura, like asking her if she had her phone…if you wanted the smashed one on her bedroom floor… 

  
  
‘’Should we walk?’’ 

  
  
‘’We’re miles from home,’’ Sasuke mumbled, he pushed his hair back…Sakura stared, he was definitely attractive, damn. 

  
  
Naruto dumped her, lied to her….damn, she bit her bottom lip. No voice in the back of her mind this time. 

  
  
Sasuke was just as quiet, if not more so. The rain outside blurred the trees, small street lights. 

  
  
‘’What are you staring at?’’ 

  
  
Oops…she must have been staring this whole time, the way his hair looked when it was wet… she looked away and out the window. 

  
  
It felt different… the butterflies she thought had gone started to move. ‘’S-Sorry…’’ Looking down, she felt weight shift beside her and turned, only to come face to face with him. Water droplets fell off the strands that hung in face, his eyes on hers, and then her lips… Sakura was wide-eyed, she couldn’t think, couldn’t move…couldn’t breathe, he shifted and his hand was on her neck. It wasn’t threatening, or harsh, his fingers curled around the curve of her neck, while his thumb rested near her jaw. 

  
  
His hand was slightly wet, but it felt warm against her skin…that or her whole body was on fire. Sakura swallowed, his eyes were still on hers as his thumb lightly caressed the soft tissue on her neck, she smelled like cherry blossoms…not that she knew. Her lips were parted, but no words were coming out…she was at a loss for words.

 

 

 


	6. Truth

Sakura pressed a hand to her throat, staring at herself in the tall mirror of her personal bathroom. The sensation of Sasuke’s hand lingered, the same feeling she felt when she was kissed. That lump in her throat tried to make its way back up her throat, but she forced it back down to the pit of her stomach. It hadn’t stopped raining in three days. _What would have happened if Itachi hadn’t of found them_? She bit her bottom lip, thinking what if on hyper speed in her mind. None of this made sense. Had everyone known about the engagement? The better question was, how long did Naruto know about it. 

  
  
Memories of the beginning of summer, when he found her wandering his backyard, the way she felt under the surface of blue; blue, like the shade of his beautiful eyes, the smell of beach and air wiped in her mind and she could feel the hotness of fresh tears cascade down her face, lingering on her neck.

  
  
Why?

  
  
What an agitation this all was. Sakura wiped her face, brow furrowing. Being a teenage girl isn’t as dramatic as it seems, but when you’re that age, your emotions are overpowering and you make stupid choices, like the one Sakura was about to make. 

  
  
She didn’t care about the downpour, or the small tingle she felt in the back of her throat – her lungs, getting sick now was not an option, she climbed out her window…fear that she would run into Sasuke before she took a leap of faith…a leap of something at least. 

  
  
Landing on the ground was painful, but it wasn’t painful, a discomfort crept up both legs as she sprinted through the yard, trying not to be seen by any watchers. Not like her mannequin mother or father was anywhere near, and they didn’t have security…which was odd because they did have maids. Sakura needed to know, why? Why would he keep something like that from her? Was it all pretend? She felt her breathing increase as she moved faster, though it was only across the street it felt like miles away – her clothes were soaked, molding with her skin as she darted up the front steps, she knocked – barely, and walked in. 

  
  
‘’Naruto!?’’ It was like she’d gone crazy. 

  
  
‘’Naruto?! Where are you! We need to talk!!’’ Her voice echoed, the way it fractured with emotion as that lump started to crawl back up.  Not that she noticed, but her eyes overflowed with tears, who could blame her. She’d fallen in love, hadn’t he? 

  
  
She looked left and right. Why was no one answering? 

  
  
‘’He’s not here,’’ 

  
  
Sakura stopped in a halt, thinking the figure was Naruto but it turned out to be his uncle – god father. ‘’Where is he?!’’ 

  
  
Jiraya knew what had gone on, though he did feel bad for her, this was the way things had to be. ‘’You shouldn’t be here,’’ His tone wasn’t harsh, it was almost sympathetic. 

  
  
‘’Who are you to say anything?!’’ – Oh no, she was breaking. ‘’He can’t just walk away like that!’’ Her voice bounced off the walls, she felt like she was yelling at herself. ‘’And now he’s engaged?!! Why would he keep that secret!’’ The tears were constant, but her words were strong. 

  
  
The look on Jiraya’s face reminded Sakura of pity, and tenderness…like he felt bad for her? Why would he feel bad for her? He knew about this plan too!! She was so angry, she couldn’t stand still. Shaking hands balled into fists. ‘’Where is he?’’ She demanded to know. 

  
  
‘’He isn’t here Sakura, I’m sorry.’’ He said softly. ‘’And I think its best you don’t come back, this is hard enough for him-‘’

  
  
‘’Hard for him? Give me a break. You all knew about this! Every single one of you, and you just pretended!!’’ She could feel her heart breaking over and over again. Shaking her head, she headed for his room – but the room was empty. 

  
  
Not that she knew, but Jiraya had called Itachi while Sakura collapsed on a floor. Where was he? Was this even real? Kurama was lying on the floor, close to where his bed once was. ‘’…He left you behind too?’’ She blinked, unable to swallow. 

  
  
‘’Sakura..?’’ Itachi’s voice made everything worse, Sakura felt her knees buckle and she sobbed into her hand. ‘’This isn’t real…’’ She whispered, ‘’It can’t be.’’ 

 

  
  
\--   
  
A month goes by quickly when you’re in a state of shock. Sakura spent most of her time in her room, alone. The last time she had interaction with her family members was the day she found out about the engagement…hell, even her mother knew about it. Everyone was to blame, why wouldn’t they have warned her. Classes dragged, and homework was overwhelming given the classes she was in. 

  
  
Buzz Buzz.

  
**  
Yo, Sakura, party at my place this weekend. Hope u can come – Suigetsu.**

  
  
A party at the end of October…typical.

  
  
Sakura pulled herself from her bed and dragged her feet into her washroom. She couldn’t recall the last time she showered. No texts or calls. The house across the street… the windows were closed, front door always locked. Jiraya was away 99% of the time, and Naruto had moved in with his bride to be. The lines under Sakura’s eyes somewhat resembled Itachi’s,  she turned on the hot water until the room filled with steam…maybe getting out of this state would be better, maybe she could try to pretend just like he did all summer. 

  
  
Recalling what she did, and what she said. Jiraya gave her Kurama, just while he was away. Poor thing, he probably felt just as abandoned. She wanted to scream, to hit something– anything to have him explain why he just abandoned someone like that. Did he have a choice? She watched the water circle the drain, toned her face and dried her hair – pulled on a fresh pair of jeans, t-shirt, and applied some lip gloss before dragging herself downstairs.  Mannequin mother and father had been gone for a while; they wouldn’t be back until Christmas…she was better off at her fathers. 

  
  
‘’Ah, Sakura,’’ Itachi smiled, remembering her broken on the floor of Naruto’s room. ‘’It’s nice to see you so refreshed.’’ 

  
  
Sakura still felt the warmth from him, it never faded even now.

  
  
‘’Yeah…’’ She sat down at the island table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. ‘’So we’re alone until Christmas now?’’ She circled shapes on the counter top as she spoke. ‘’I was almost better off staying back in the city…’’

  
  
‘’Don’t be so down,’’ Itachi smiled, but it was awkward. ‘’Did Suigetsu invite you to his Halloween Party?’’

  
  
‘’He didn’t mention what kind of party it was.’’ Sakura didn’t overly like parties, but right now she didn’t give a damn about much of anything – she felt void. ‘’But yeah,’’ 

  
  
Itachi pulled his pizza from the oven and cut her a slice. ‘’You should go,’’ 

  
  
‘’Surrounded by a bunch of liars? Yeah sounds great!’’ Sarcasm was still a hell of a thing. 

  
  
She looked left and right, it was a Sunday. ‘’Where’s your brother?’’ In fact, Sakura hadn’t realized it but she avoided him for an entire month, a month since that weird moment in the front seat of his car…her throat tickled, remembering how his hand felt there. Itachi had found them that night, Sakura still wondered what may have happened, or what he was even intending to do.  ‘’Shall we go find you a costume?’’ 

  
  
The question caught her off guard, Halloween did involve dressing up.‘’Are you going to be there,’’ 

  
  
‘’Yeah,’’ He was smiling; never not smiling would be weird for Itachi. ‘’I’m going to be a vampire,’’ 

  
  
‘’A vampire? How normal.’’ 

  
  
‘’what, it’s creative.’’ 

  
  
Sakura snorted, taking a bite of her pizza. The cheese melting made her mouth water, she loved pizza. ‘’Maybe I’ll be a zombie.’’ 

  
  
It wasn’t like she wasn’t already one… Sakura stared out the window. ‘’Will you teach me how to ride your motorbike?’’ 

  
  
She couldn’t deny it, she missed riding on the back of Naruto’s bike. The way the breeze felt, the smell of the wind…the hot and cold pockets of air, her heart sunk and Itachi noticed the sadness that crept onto her face.

  
  
‘’Yeah, but first let’s go find you a costume huh?’’ 

  
  
In town the stores were filled with Halloween things, skeletons, witches, mainly kiddy things…all the girls’ outfits were slutty. ‘’I could be a naughty nurse… or a crayon…’’ She blinked. ‘’How is being a crayon sexy in anyway?’’ 

  
  
The grey-haired woman behind the counter looked far from impressed as Sakura wandered about. The woman reminded her of the ancient witch she sat beside on the plane…which led her to think about her first few days here, and who she spent them with…she bit her lip and came face to face with someone wearing a clown mask. ‘’Whoa! Watch it!’’ 

  
  
Sakura blinked, she recognized that voice. ‘’Kiba, is that you?’’ 

  
  
He removed the mask…and it was him. ‘’-Oh,’’ His sheepish grin was obvious. ‘’Sakura, Hey,’’ 

  
  
How could he act so casual…he of all people most definitely knew what was going on. ‘’-Uh…’’ He rubbed the back of his neck, he was hesitant. ‘’How are you,’’ 

  
  
Was he serious? How was she…hmm, take a wild guess genius. 

  
  
‘’Oh you know…,’’ She was just as apprehensive as him. 

  
  
‘’Yeah..’’ 

  
  
‘’Oh, hey Kiba.’’ – Thank god for Itachi. ‘’Are you going to Suigetsu’s party too?’’

  
  
‘’Well, maybe! Uh… I gotta, I gotta go. See you around!’’ Poof, he was gone. 

  
  
Sakura watched him until he was gone from the store, feeling a hand on her shoulder… ‘’You shouldn’t let it bother you so much Sakura,’’ Itachi spoke softly, afraid he push the wrong buttons as he spoke. ‘’Or at least try,’’ 

  
  
Sakura picked up some contacts that made her eyes black out, she was going to paint herself like a skeleton…maybe if she was lucky no one would recognize her. ‘’I think a skeleton was a great idea.’’

  
  
‘’Okay Mister vampire,’’ 

  
  
Sakura couldn’t help but wonder if Naruto would be there.

  
  
\--   
  
Parties weren’t so bad, but when alcohol was involved, and costumes…things were a little insane. Suigetsu’s place wasn’t huge, not like Sakura’s new home. It reminded her of the small houses back in the city. Which kind of sucked, because she couldn’t go anywhere to hide…it was a bungalow, no upstairs…but there was a basement, and he did have a pool in his backyard. Though, it wasn’t exactly taken care of. ‘’This is your summer home?’’ A voice was heard talking to Suigetsu, some drunken bimbo. ‘’Yeah, my parents gave it to me.’’ His words were a little slurred, but he was still in the right state of mind…if you could call it that. His eyes flashed to Sakura, he knew It was her because of the pink. ‘’You totally came!!’’ 

  
  
Great. 

  
  
Now everyone would know she was there, she looked left and right but it seemed no one was paying attention. Alcohol normally blinded you from the other things going on, somewhat like tunnel vision to some, or it appeared that way as Suigetsu crossed the living room to great her with a hug. A hug wasn’t something she expected. ‘’Man, your make-up looks fucking freaky Sakura,’’ Suigetsu was dressed like a mummy, very poorly done… but he was a little drunk to begin with. 

  
  
‘’Um, thanks…’’ She looked around, like she was searching for someone… 

  
  
Suigetsu eyed her. ‘’Let’s get you a drink huh,’’ Clutching her arm, he moved her into the kitchen. The first person she recognized was Karin, she was dressed in latex leather with cat ears…go figure, the leech just had to be slutty. ‘’Oh, hi Karen.’’ Suigetsu moved passed her, coming in contact with Sasuke. Sakura didn’t recognize him. He was painted like a zombie, ‘’Oh, hey Sasuke, get Sakura a drink would you?’’ 

  
  
Sasuke stared at her, they hadn’t really seen each other since that night…that rainy night in the car. 

  
  
Sakura avoided his gaze. ‘’I can get my own drink Sui-‘’

  
  
‘’No! No, you’re a guest.’’ He grabbed a red solo cup. ‘’Here,’’ 

  
  
The liquid she poured down her throat made the back of her mouth sting. ‘’Ugh, what is this!’’ Coughing on her own breath, she dumped the rest. 

  
  
‘’Jeez Sui, you can’t give her straight vodka!’’ Karin was definitely intoxicated. Her words were slurred more so than Sakura could understand. ‘’You did that to me and now look at me!’’ The way she lifted her hand, her cup spilled and not just anywhere. ‘’Well…shit! Sorry Sakura! Blame Sui! He’s the one trying to get me wasted.’’ 

  
  
The drink had spilled on Sakura’s clothes, and some of her hair, smudging some of her make-up. ‘’Sasuke, would you show her the washroom?’’ Suigetsu started cleaning up the mess on the floor, it was already dirty enough with other spilled drinks…luckily this wasn’t his parents place, this was his own place they bought for him…rich kids.

  
  
Sakura’s eyed burned into the back of Sasuke’s neck as he led her through the crowd of people. It wasn’t overwhelming or anything, but there was a mix of grades all swarmed into one place. ‘’In here,’’ He pulled her into Suigetsu’s bedroom and closed the door and locked it.

  
  
This wasn’t a washroom. 

  
  
‘’In there,’’ He pointed, he had his own washroom. Just like she did, Sakura didn’t know what to say so she just went into the washroom. 

  
  
It definitely smelled like a guy, and it wasn’t very clean either…there was a wet towel on the floor; the sink had what looked to be facial hair around the rim, shaving cream on the edge and a tooth brush. Weird.

  
  
The make-up she worked so hard on was smudged, she figured it would be better if she just wiped it all off, so she did. The hot water felt refreshing but her mind was in a haze. Had she really gotten that much of a buzz off that one swig…she bit her lip, and looked back into the room. Sasuke was looking for a shirt for her, one that was clean anyway. 

  
  
‘’Here,’’ He tossed it to her, and she went wide-eyed. Was he expecting her to change in front of him? It wasn’t like she hadn’t been naked in front of a guy….but the last guy was Naruto. Sadness lingered in the back of her mind, her heart hurt, but she ignored it as she pulled the shirt over her head, she walked right back into the room and grabbed his hand. 

  
  
‘’What are you doing?’’ Sasuke eyed her.

  
  
‘’That night,’’ She was breathless. ‘’-That night in the rain,’’ Her eyes searched his. ‘’What did you want to do then?’’ 

  
  
Sasuke stared back at her for a moment, tension was thick. A knock on the door distracted them both for a slight second, the knob attempted to turn and giggles outside were heard but quickly faded. ‘’What did you want then?’’ Sakura asked again, still clutching his hand.She stared at him searching for answers… but was it really him she wanted them from? She felt conflicted. 

  
  
It wasn’t Naruto, but the way she felt between the two of them…each of them made her feel so different. The smell of rain, his smell… she bit her lip and the door turned and open. It was Suigetsu….hadn’t Sasuke locked the door? 

  
  
‘’Oh…uh,’’ Grinning, a shit eating grin he walked in. Karin was hanging off of him; she was passing out off and on. ‘’Didn’t mean to disturb.’’ 

  
  
‘’you didn’t disturb anything,’’ Sakura detached herself from Sasuke and walked passed Suigetsu. ‘’You should probably let her lay down, she doesn’t look too well.’’ Moving past Suigetsu and drunken Karin she moved a little too quickly through the crowd and slammed right into someone…that smell, beach…she blinked, feeling arms on her like she was caught before she fell. Looking up only to come face to face with blue eyes…

  
  
‘’Y-You,’’ She blinked, unable to move. The surge of emotions, it was beyond overwhelming. Sakura lifted a hand.

  
  
SMACK.

  
  
Blue eyes met Green ones, his eyes looked different…she couldn’t tell what she saw, but she felt the hot tears cascade down her face. Everyone was watching, this whole thing was a total mess. How dare he show his face at all, Sakura shook her head and ran past him, but he didn’t stay, he followed her and everyone witnessed it.

  
  
Sakura ran for what seemed like a long time, but she’d only run through the woods to the other side of town where she lived, where he used to live. Out of breath, she felt a presence behind her. ‘’Why are you following me!?’’ She shouted emotions at their highest. ‘’haven’t you already had enough?’’ 

  
  
Naruto’s face hurt, but he wouldn’t show it. He was somewhat speechless, but even if he wanted to speak he couldn’t exactly get a word in. 

  
  
‘’you have no right to follow me anymore,’’ Her voice echoed into the depths of the woods. ‘’You lied to me, and don’t pretend like you give a fuck because you knew exactly what you were doing.’’ She wiped her face and laughed, almost pitying herself as she spoke. ‘’What was I to you Naruto? Just some summer fling? Someone you could fuck before you got tied down?’’ 

  
  
He just stood there as she flew at him. 

  
  
‘’Well congrats, you win, I’m broken and used, and you’re getting married so, good for you. I hope you’re happy.’’ The tears were gone, she was angry.

  
  
Aliens = Winning  
Sakura = Defeated.

  
  
Catching her breath, she looked at him. ‘’What are you even doing here,’’ 

  
  
‘’I…I don’t know,’’ He looked at his feet, she laughed, and hard. 

  
  
‘’You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. You don’t know? You shouldn’t even be here!’’ 

  
  
‘’I’m sorry Sakura,’’ He said softly, his eyes on her as she moved away from him. Sakura didn’t turn back; she just kept running, tears cascading down her face as she bolted into the front door of the house.Adrenaline was pumping; she looked left and right, searching for something…

  
  
‘’There you are,’’ The sound of keys in her hand echoed in the empty house as she ran down to the garage, opening the door, and straddling Itachi’s bike. 

  
  
‘’That’s a really stupid idea.’’ 

  
  
Itachi! He was home? No…it wasn’t Itachi, it was Sasuke. ‘’Fuck off would you?’’ She snapped, putting the keys into the ignition. 

  
  
He moved, and grabbed the keys. ‘’I get you’re upset, but this is really fucking stupid, Sakura.’’ 

  
  
Why did he sound like he cared. 

  
  
‘’Stop pretending like you give a damn,’’ Muttering, she moved off the bike. ‘’You knew about the engagement too,’’ 

  
  
‘’everyone did.’’ He explained. ‘’We thought you knew,’’ 

  
  
‘’you think that low of me?’’ Sakura spat. ‘’I wouldn’t have slept with him, or even dated him if I knew!!’’ 

  
  
Sasuke watched her, she was breaking all over again.

 

 


	7. Someplace Far and Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, however I'm working on the next one as we speak!

** **Days, no months passed. Time didn't seem real, wedding articles were posted in the paper daily....the town was so small, it was the only exciting thing for people to gossip about. The wedding had been postponed to the winter, apparently the Hyuga's wanted Hinata to be shown off during the colder season...for whatever reason.** **

** **  
  
It was Christmas time; luckily for Sakura's sake...her mannequin family took her some place warm. Sakura hated snow, she hated a lot of things...including her step father and not so real mother, but she was thankful she got out of the small hell of the town.** **

** **  
  
''This is your summer home....'' Her pale skin stuck out like snow around everyone else as they pulled up to a gated area, the driver keyed in some private number and the car entered.** **

** **  
  
It was gigantic, and not just the house.** **

** **  
  
White sand spread for miles all around the brand new built home, she couldn't tell what kind of material it was made out of, but she didn't ask.** **

** **  
  
The entirety of the house was made of windows, including the roof. ''So...this is where you guys go on vacation...''** **

** **  
  
''Yeah,'' Itachi rubbed the back of his neck, half smiling. ''Our dad has expensive taste.''** **

** **  
  
The warm air felt lovely, she closed her eyes as it hit her face. Any pain she felt was almost gone, given she was thousands of miles away.** **

** **  
  
''Come on, I'll show you around.'' Itachi led her inside. The floors were all marble, no wood anywhere. It was a wide open space, main room, kitchen; deck that stretched for miles....and ocean, Sakura's mouth went dry. ''....I've never....'' Her voice lowered into a whisper. ''I've never seen the ocean before...''** **

** **  
  
''Well that's just sad.'' Sasuke muttered, moving past her upstairs. The place was two floors; everything upstairs was just washrooms and bedrooms just as big and beautiful as the downstairs.** **

** **  
  
''Ignore him, he gets cranky after long trips...''** **

** **  
  
Sasuke's comment didn't bother Sakura; she was too amazed by the blue water in front of her.** **

** **  
  
Her mother and Fugaku came in behind them, they were both dressed in very fancy clothing and the driver hadn't turned off the car’s engine. ''Your mother and I will be away for a few days,''** **

** **  
  
Sakura looked at him. ''We only just got here and you're leaving already?''** **

** **  
  
No surprise.** **

** **  
  
Mebuki laughed, nervously. ''Don't be so dramatic darling; we'll be back before you know it. The wedding is held in a few days and it'll be perfect weather.''** **

** **  
  
Right, the only reason everyone was invited on this 'Christmas' trip, was because they were ACTUALLY getting married, Sakura couldn't stomach it.** **

** **  
  
''Well, enjoy your trip.''** **

** **  
  
Once upstairs, Itachi showed Sakura to her room. ''Wasn't that a little passive aggressive?''** **

** **  
  
''Nope.'' She threw her suitcase on her fluffy bed. ''Four weeks of being here and they decide to leave the second we arrive.''** **

** **  
  
Truth was....Sakura really missed her mom, and right now, she needed her more than ever but she didn't have the gull to say it out loud. ''-they just, they're always away. Doesn't it bother you?''** **

** **  
  
Itachi looked like he was keeping something from Sakura, judging by the look on his face. ''Is there a reason your father always goes away?''** **

** **  
  
Itachi had his theories...Sasuke did look a lot like their mother but he wouldn't tell Sakura that, because he wasn't entirely sure. ''My father usually goes away for business, not pleasure. However, this time it's pleasure. They're getting married...he probably wants some alone time,''** **

** **  
  
Gross. So Gross. The last thing she wanted to picture was that.** **

** **  
  
''Ew Itachi,''** **

** **  
  
He laughed, loudly. ''What! It's true.'' Leaving her alone, Sakura looked around. It was nothing like home; her bed was somehow bigger and had more pillows. The washroom didn't have a door, but the shower hid you from view. The walls to outside were glass, but no one could see you from the second floor - this place was like a palace....not like she was a princess, her heart sunk at the thought of what was going on back home. A wedding...** **

** **  
  
She shook her head.** **

** **  
  
Sakura = Winning** **

** **  
  
Stomach grumbling, she went downstairs to find Itachi with the BBQ out and food cooking. ''Mm...Smells so good,'' She smiled. ''It's like you read my mind.''** **

** **  
  
''I haven't seen you smile in a while, do you what anything?''** **

** **  
  
''Yes please!''** **

** **  
  
''Oh, I'm having a few people over tonight.'' Itachi explained. ''Few locals that we meet up with when we're here.''** **

** **  
  
''Are they like your friends back home?'' Sakura didn't overly like the people from back home, considering all of them kept secrets....Itachi did too, but she couldn't be mad at him forever.** **

** **  
  
He laughed; he did a lot of that lately.** **

** **  
  
''Where's Sasuke?''** **

** **  
  
Itachi pointed, he was heading toward the water ...she followed.** **

** **  
  
Since that night, the night she broke down in front of him...after her almost fate with death, she barely had the nerve to speak to him.** **

** **  
  
''Hey, wait up!''** **

** **  
  
Sand felt like hot stones as she caught up to him, he looked at her and then back to the water. He never had much to say, but his eyes told her something different every time. ''So this is where your dad takes you huh,''** **

** **  
  
Sasuke shrugged as he removed his shirt, beads of sweat evident soaking through his shirt...he still smelled of rain and fresh air, she stared...the way his muscles moved under his skin...she bit her lip and watched as he dived into the water. Her heart felt funny and her body ached. Why now? ...It'd been so long since she saw Naruto, but she never really got over him...or so she thought.** **

** **  
  
He resurfaced just as quickly as he went under, his black hair seemed darker once soaked...the way he looked, she couldn't look away.** **

** **  
  
Remembering that night in the car...** **

** **  
  
** _**''....What are you....'' She stared at him, and he leaned toward her. The pressure from his hand becoming more evident as he leaned into her, his eyes were on hers...her heart hammered... a sudden knock and his hand fell away and the tension fell with it.  There was a bright light and another knock. Sasuke couldn't unroll the window, so he opened the door.** _ **

**   
**  
** _**''I knew I'd find you here, thank god.'' It was Itachi.** _ **

**   
**  
** _**''Do you have any idea what time it is Sasuke,''** _ **

**   
**  
** _**He shrugged. ''Our phones are dead and the car died. I wasn't going to walk home.''** _ **

**   
**  
** _**Sakura was flustered in the passenger seat....was he trying to kiss her?** _ **

**   
**  
** _**''Alright, well, let's take my car. We can come back tomorrow when it's not so wet.''** _ **

**   
**  
A hand on her shoulder knocked her out of her weird state. ''Hey!''** **

** **  
  
''Hey yourself,'' Wide-eyed and unsuspecting she came face to face with someone she didn't know. Must've been a regular local Itachi mentioned. The guy had dark hair, and he was kind of cute.** **

** **  
  
''Names Idate! What’s a pretty girl doing here all alone?''** **

** **  
  
Before she could answer, he was pulled under the water.** **

** **  
  
A few seconds went by and both Sasuke and Idate resurfaced, both drenched in salt water. ''Sasuke!! You jerk! I could've died.''** **

** **  
  
''Don't be dramatic.'' He didn't look happy to see him. ''What are you doing on our property Idate?''** **

** **  
  
''Your brother invited me. Don't get your panties in a knot little boy.'' He grabbed his face like a grandmother would do to a grandkid they hadn't seen in years.** **

** **  
  
Sasuke moved away, and eyed Sakura - she looked to be lost in her thoughts. ''We better get back,''** **

** **  
  
''Um...yeah,'' Sakura nodded.** **

** **  
  
Back at the house there were a ton of people Sakura definitely didn't know personally, they all seemed to be Itachi's friends over Sasuke, but they weren't strangers.** **

** **  
  
New Aliens... = Not sure.** **

** **  
  
''God you're cute.''** **

** **  
  
It was Idate again; he had a corona in hand. ''Sasuke-cakes how come you never mentioned her before?''** **

** **  
  
Sasuke didn't answer; he was too busy zoning people out to have conversation. Sakura wished he wouldn't leave her alone with all these people. Idate put an arm around Sakura, she cringed from his touch.** **

 

** **''Don't touch me,''** **

** **  
  
''Feisty one,''** **

** **  
  
''Not Feisty, I don't know you, so don't touch me.''** **

** **  
  
  
This whole environment made her feel homesick, not because she missed being there… It was the unfamiliar faces, something that happened more often than any person would like.** **

** **  
  
Sakura approached Sasuke, Idate watching her with a creepy expression. ''Is there anywhere I can go that I won't be bothered?''** **

** **  
  
''I figured you liked Itachi's friends.''** **

** **  
  
His snarky remarks were getting tiresome.** **

** **  
  
''No, they're creepy.''** **

** **  
  
''And you don't like that?'' He was staring at his phone, she was too annoyed to deal with his mood swings, so she left and went inside. Searching for someplace quiet, maybe going inside was a bad idea...even more creeps in there.** **

** **  
  
Why did they always have to have parties...** **

** **  
  
In her room, the balcony open she looked down over the swarm of people? Everyone was dressed so formal; they were all rich so why wouldn't they be dressed in such a way.** **

** **  
  
She stared out at the ocean, it stretched for miles. ''I knew I'd find you up here,''** **

** **  
  
''....Um, no offence, but could you leave me alone?'' Sakura stared at Idate, who...no surprise was drunk, or it appeared so. Turns out that's just how he talked, his charm wasn't overly charming.** **

** **  
  
''Oh come on pretty girl, don't be like that.'' He stood beside her, not touching her. Itachi must have warned him downstairs.** **

** **  
  
''It's Sakura.'' Holding her ground she eyed him, wishing he'd fall over the balcony onto all those people...** **

** **  
  
''So how do you like living with the Uchiha's....it’s too classy for me.''  
** **

** **  
How was anything ever TOO classy.** **

** **  
  
''Their mom was the best out of all of them.''** **

** **  
  
This peaked her interest. ''You knew their mom?''** **

** **  
  
''Oh yeah, she was great.'' He smiled. ''Very pretty, it's too bad she died.''** **

** **  
  
''Yeah...no one really talks about her.'' Sakura looked over the balcony. ''Must be hard...having their dad away all of the time.''** **

** **  
  
''Yeah, he's a hard head. I'm surprised he's re-marrying.''** **

** **  
  
Sakura didn't take offence; her mother had become someone different though. ''I guess.''** **

** **  
  
''Aren't you happy for your mom?''** **

** **  
  
No, no she wasn't.** **

** **  
  
Shrugging, she pushed herself away from the edge of the balcony. ''Why did you come up here to talk to me?''** **

** **  
  
Idate smiled at her, the kind of smile you'd want from a good-looking boy. ''You looked lonely,''** **

** **  
  
He wasn't wrong...** **

** **  
  
''What's the deal with you and Sasuke? He seems unusually cold toward you.'' Idate leaned over the banister but his eyes were focused on her. ''Did you do something to piss him off?''** **

** **  
  
Maybe because they almost kissed, twice and there was some unresolved tension? Or maybe just because she existed in his life.** **

** **  
  
''I don't know,'' Sakura shrugged.** **

** **  
  
Sakura looked at him, he had dark hair and pale skin just like Sasuke...but his face was relaxed, he was handsome....she couldn't deny that.** **

** **  
  
He noticed her staring. ''Should we go back down?''** **

** **  
  
''Oh um, sure.'' Though she didn't want to, he didn't seem so bad after their conversation.** **

** **  
  
Back downstairs things were going at a steady pace. No one was overly drunk and acting stupid, they were all much older so it made sense. Sakura had more respect for Itachi, given his age, he acted rather mature.** **

** **  
  
‘’Look who came back,’’ Itachi handed Sakura a plate with food, it smelled delicious. Her mouth started watering before she even saw the food. ‘’Thanks…’’ She smiled, standing next to Idate.** **

** **  
  
‘’This is delicious,’’ Idate picked off Sakura’s plate, which surprisingly didn’t bother her.** **

** **  
  
Normally she hated when people ate of her plate, she found it somewhat gross… ‘’So do you have a date to the wedding Sakura?’’** **

** **  
  
The question was sudden, but Sakura remained calm. ‘’I didn’t know I had to take one.’’** **

** **  
  
‘’Well, no,’’ Idate rubbed the back of his neck, why was he acting weird… ‘’I just, figured, we’re both going to the wedding…so why not go together?’’** **

** **  
  
‘’I don’t have to do anything, do I?’’** **

** **  
  
He laughed. ‘’God you are so cute, no you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.’’** **

** **  
  
‘’So, it’s a date?’’** **

** **  
  
‘’Sure,’’ Idate eyed Itachi, who was smiling so he wasn’t saying no. ‘’It’s a date.’’** **

** **  
  
  
The next couple of days were just lazy, Sakura couldn’t remember the last time she felt so relaxed…no wonder they came here during Christmas break, it was calming.** **

** **  
  
The breeze was always warm, and always smelled so good... it was raining, and hard. Sakura found after five days of doing nothing, she was bored.** **

** **  
  
Tip toeing through the house, she figured Itachi would be awake…but he wasn’t even in the house. ‘’Great…’’ She sighed, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Sasuke tapped her shoulder.** **

** **  
  
‘’Why are you creeping around,’’** **

** **  
  
‘’you can’t just sneak up on a person like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!’’** **

** **  
  
‘’You’re being overdramatic.’’ Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked just as bored as she did. ‘’…Say Sasuke, what do you do for fun around here anyway?’’** **

** **  
  
‘’Beats me,’’ He shrugged again and walked toward his room.  
** **

** **  
‘’-Wait! Don’t leave me alone, it’s creepy in here.’’** **

** **  
  
‘’It is not,’’ He walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed. All the bedroom seemed to look the same from Sakura’s perspective….except the master bedroom, it had a hot tub.** **

** **  
  
She stood there; biting her lip…did she really want to hang out with Sasuke? … The answer was no, she always felt tense around him. ‘’Well I’m going out.’’** **

** **  
  
He didn’t answer, so she left.** **

** **  
  
The smell outside was delicious, like on a fresh spring day but without the crisp cold. The sand was wet, but it felt nice as she walked. The rain wasn’t heavy, just sprinkles…and it felt nice, given how hot it’d been.** **

** **  
  
The waves were crazy, she was surprised to see people out in it…but when she saw what they were doing it made total sense.** **

** **  
  
Surfers…. Go figure.** **

** **  
  
She wandered closer, but not too close in fear of more creepy people she didn’t know.** **

** **  
  
The way they moved with the waves was memorizing…until she saw one coming toward her. ‘’Crap!’’ She sprinted, but not for long – she felt an arm on wrist, and a laugh she knew. ‘’Why are you running, it’s just me Sakura,’’** **

** **  
  
It was Idate, well…thank god it was him and not some stranger.** **

** **  
  
‘’You’re totally soaked.’’ He laughed.** **

** **  
  
‘’So are you,’’ She pulled her arm away. ‘’Why are you surfing in the rain,’’** **

** **  
  
‘’Why not?’’ He wiped his face, he wasn’t even wearing a wet suit.** **

** **  
  
‘’Do you want to give it a go?’’** **

** **  
  
Sakura eyed him, the waves, and then the surf board. It couldn’t hurt.** **

** **  
  
‘’Yeah, okay,’’** **

** **  
  
The waves, the rain, the wind…it was a recipe for disaster, which is exactly what it was.** **

** **  
  
Sakura heard whispers, and felt a pain up her left arm. ‘’….W-Where…’’ She blinked a few times until her vision cleared. First she saw Idate, and then Itachi.** **

** **  
  
‘’….Where am I?’’** **

** **  
  
‘’You almost drown, and sprained your wrist.’’ Itachi said softly. ‘’Idate found you in time,’’** **

** **  
  
‘’…We were surfing…’’** **

** **  
  
Idate looked paler than her as he spoke. ‘’I took you out too far, and when you fell, the current was too strong,’’ He paused, eyeing the cast on her wrist. It wasn’t very big, but still inconvenient.  ‘’I’m so sorry Sakura,’’** **

****** **  
  
‘’No,’’ She smiled, still groggy. ‘’I had fun….’’ Looking down, she felt the pain up her arm a second time. ‘’How long do I have to wear this,’’** **

** **  
  
‘’Just a few days,’’ Itachi reassured. ‘’The doctor said five days at most,’’** **

** **  
  
It wasn’t really a cast for a broken bone; it was just to keep her wrist from moving too much.** **

** **  
  
‘’You’ll be good as new by your mom’s wedding.’’ Idate smiled, maybe he felt responsible for what happened to her…it was pouring out, first time surfing was obviously impulsive, and a little stupid…but Sakura had nothing better to do.** **

** **  
  
Sakura somewhat forgot she agreed to take him as a date, she didn’t regret it or anything…any attention was good attention, even if it was from someone she barely knew. Anything to distract her from the feelings just under the surface.** **

** **  
  
She pushed herself up out of the hospital bed. ‘’Can we go home now?’’** **

****  
  
‘’Just waiting for the doctor to give the okay.’’**  
  
**

 


	8. Red lips and wedding flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of the next chapter.

**''How's your arm doing?''**

  
  
Sakura eyed Sasuke...why did he care, he didn't show any interest in her this trip until now. The two of them were sitting on the deck, enjoying the end of the day. Sakura had an ice tea in hand, playing with ice cubes at the bottom of her cup. Trying to push them down to the bottom with her straw. ''Um...it's a little tender.'' She didn't look at him, she couldn't. Tension danced between them like a ballerina with a broken leg. Her mannequin mother's wedding was in two days, so people were in and out of the house getting it ready for the ceremony. Sakura couldn't stomach it. Stupid weddings. 

  
  
''Oh, good.'' He looked at the ocean, she stared at him, trying her hardest to understand her relationship with him. They had minor physical interactions...but, she didn't know how to feel. The unexplained tension, they way he looked at her, she chewed her bottom lip, not realizing she was still staring at him. ''What?'' He stared back. 

  
  
''Oh um, nothing.'' She was wide-eyed, looking back down at her iced tea. 

  
  
''Why are you going with Idate to the wedding.'' 

  
  
The question was definitely unexpected. Sakura looked at him, but she didn't know what to say. Still shocked that he even asked her, why did he care so much. 

  
  
The door opening behind them distracted the situation and Sakura took the opportunity to seem interested in her mother coming over. 

  
  
''Darling, Sakura, come, we must find you a dress.'' 

  
  
.....Total Mannequin. 

 

  
''Sure.'' Sakura looked at Sasuke, but he was gone from his spot. Odd. 

  
  
  
Being a teenage girl, normally you would love to shop. Sakura didn't, not with her mother. The way she talked to her, it gave Sakura the creeps. She climbed into the backseat of the same car that brought them to the fancy castle home. There was the same driver in the front. Sakura looked at her mother who was sitting comfortably beside her. ''Couldn't you drive?'' 

  
  
''Well no Darling, not today.'' She smiled. ''Fugaku wants us to have a nice day together.'' 

  
  
''Mom, stop calling me Darling.'' Sakura looked at her with a sad face, but really, she was angry. ''You've turned into this weird, fake person.'' 

  
  
''Darling, I'm not turning into anything.'' She rolled her eyes. ''I'm happy.'' Mebuki looked straight ahead. ''You may not have realized it, but I was not happy with your father.'' 

  
  
Sakura ignored her, and looked out the window. They were headed into town, wherever that was. 

  
  
The drive was quiet, even the driver kept his mouth shut. Once they arrived, Sakura was dragged to every store in the mall until they finally found her a dress. 

  
  
''Oh Darling, you look beautiful!'' 

  
  
Sakura eyed herself in the three mirrors that stood high in front of her. The dress her mother picked was the darkest shade of red. ''Isn't this a little much mom?'' It hugged her curves from knee to neck, with a large slit up the side that stopped in the middle of her thigh. 

 

''No way! This is perfect. You're my maid of honor.'' 

  
  
It was kind of sad to think that Sakura was the maid of honor. Her mother unfortunately didn't have a lot of friends on this island, and her friends back home were never really friends, they were more like coworkers...Sakura found it sad when you grew up and became an adult, you lost friends. 

  
  
''I feel kind of slutty.'' 

  
  
''Nonsense! You'll look lovely for your date.'' 

 

  
How did she know about her date?

  
  
''Idate is a lovely boy, I know his parents. Very wealthy.'' 

  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. ''It isn't about money.'' 

 

  
''You're just like your mother,'' She winked. ''Gotta love a man with dark hair.''

   
  
''Ew mom, gross.'' Sakura stripped out of the dress and put her shorts on. 

  
  
Mebuki climbed into the car with Sakura, bags in hand. Sakura couldn't deny it, her mother was glowing. 

  
  
''Now we'll have to do your make up to match the dress, maybe some red lipstick.'' 

  
  
''No way.'' She shook her head. ''I'm not wearing make up.'' 

  
  
''Well you are for that day.'' Mebuki eyed her. ''Come on Darling, it's my wedding.'' 

 

  
''I'll only do it if you stop calling me that god awful nick name.'' 

  
  
Mebuki laughed, and they headed back to the house. 

  
  
Sakura = Losing against mannequin mother.

 

  
  
  
How did she even know about Idate...why did she even care so much. Sakura hadn't thought about back home in quite sometime, she couldn't...it would make her too sad, so she just focused on where she was...someplace far and warm.  The day of the wedding came, and Sakura couldn't stomach it. 

  
  
She stood in the mirror after the make-up artist had her way with her face. ''I look stupid.'' 

  
  
''Nonsense, you look beautiful.'' Mebuki smiled, almost crying. Her hair up in rollers...no wedding dress yet, she did look beautiful and glowing. ''Now, put on your dress and go be social. Everyone is waiting downstairs.'' Her mother departed for her room, leaving Sakura to stare at herself in the mirror. 

  
  
The contrast between her pale skin and the dress, the color on her lip and her eyes coated with mascara...her hair was partially up and partially down, some strands hanging but she looked beautiful...even if she didn't think so. 

  
  
The dress was beautiful, she eyed the way it hung off her body... she bit her lip, forgetting about the lipstick momentarily. 

  
  
''Well don't you look stunning.'' - Itachi wandered in, he was in a suit. Sakura gawked, she couldn't help herself. He was dressed in a fitted suit with a vest, and suspenders...no one was wearing ties, it was very dapper. 

 

  
''Oh-um...y-you too,'' She looked down, as red as her dress.

  
  
''Oh I know,'' He laughed, it was a little too cocky...but she didn't mind so much. ''Your date is looking for you down there.'' 

  
  
''Well he can wait.'' Sakura touched up the lipstick she smeared after chewing her lip. ''I don't even want to go down there, I feel weird.'' 

  
  
''Yeah,'' Itachi shoved his hands into his pockets. ''Don't though, it's a happy day. Our families will be united.''

  
  
Sakura didn't want them to be related in anyway, not that she didn't love Itachi...but she preferred not really being family...for personal reasons...given the tension with Sasuke. 

 

  
''Oh come on,'' He was grinning again, his arm stuck out for her to take. ''You can walk down with me, I'll escort you.''

  
  
''Escort? Why so formal....'' She rolled her eyes, taking his hand. 

  
  
It was like a completely different house when they stepped down the stairs. There were flowers....everywhere, including the ceiling. They hung down, so they were just above your head. Lights intertwined throughout each flower ...the smell, Sakura didn't know what it was but it made her mouth water. Everyone was everywhere, dressed in formal clothing...no one dared to wear white. Eyes were on her and Itachi as they walked down the stairs, Sakura avoided looking at anything but her feet.... 

  
  
''Why does everyone have to stare,'' She gritted her teeth. 

  
  
Itachi was smiling, eyes ahead...confident bastard. ''You need to relax, take it as a compliment...you're the prettiest one in the room Sakura.'' 

  
  
''Aside from my mother right,'' 

  
  
Itachi couldn't respond, Idate was already taking Sakura from around his arm. ''You look stunning,'' He twirled her, she hated it. ''Wow,'' Grinning, he pulled her closer. ''I love your dress.'' 

  
  
''...Um thanks...my mom made me wear it.'' 

  
  
Sakura didn't know how to take a proper compliment...but she didn't realize how stunning she really looked. 

  
  
All eyes were on her, including Sasuke. 

  
  
''Can I get you a drink?'' Idate smiled.

  
  
She didn't really get a chance to look at Idate, but he was in a grey suit...open jacket with a nice dress shirt, unbuttoned ...Sakura stared at him...he wasn't bad looking, not at all. ''You look nice too,'' 

  
  
Word vomit sucked sometimes. 

  
  
Idate smiled, picking up two glasses of champagne. ''Your mom went all out huh.''

  
  
''Looks that way,'' Sakura sipped some of the champagne in hand, it was sweet. ''A little too much...''

 

  
''Well you only get to have a wedding once in most cases.'' 

  
  
Sakura wanted to laugh, but that wouldn't be kind of her. This was her mother's second wedding. ''It is a lot nicer than her first one.'' 

  
  
Idate's eyes wandered up and down. ''You look stunning, really.'' He was smiling, eyes were on them. ''I feel a little overwhelmed...'' Sakura admitted, wanting to crawl in a hole somewhere. 

  
  
''Nonsense,'' He took her arm and led her outside where the wedding would take place. ''Lets find our seats, the ceremony is going to take place soon.'' 

  
  
  
Idate wasn't wrong, the ceremony started a few minutes after they took their seats and music started playing. All eyes were on the bride, but Sakura looked at Fugaku.

  
  
He was dressed in a suit similar to Itachi's, but without suspenders. The look on his face was indescribable as he stood there, fingers intertwined, Sakura could tell his heart was pounding. The look on his face changed, she could tell...the second her mom walked down that isle, it's like he was the one glowing.

  
  
That's the thing about tradition...it sneaks up on you.

  
  
Sakura watched Fugaku dance her mother around the dance floor. They put marbled tiles down in the sand so people could dance...this really was a fancy wedding. The canvas that was hovering above the floor, was covered in flowers...just like inside. The sun was setting, so it made the hanging lights shine. 

  
  
''This is insanely well done.'' Idate watched them. ''They look happy.'' 

  
  
Resting her head on her hand, she watched the happiness radiate around them...why should she deny her mother to be happy, even if she wasn't really acting like a mother. Sakura sighed, and Idate grabbed her hand. ''Let's join them,'' 

  
  
''W-What? I can't dance!'' 

  
  
''Of course you can, just follow my lead!'' He pulled her up, and onto the floor...people were watching, including her mother. 

  
  
''Seriously Idate, I can't dance...'' 

  
  
''Let me lead,'' He placed his hand on her lower back, and pulled her body close to his - while his other hand held hers, he started to move, and so did she. 

  
  
''See, you're a natural.'' 

  
  
Everyone was watching, she was the same shade of her dress. He spun her in and out, and back in, clapping commenced. ''this is too much,'' 

  
  
Idate spun her back into his chest, he smelled like after shave. Sakura sighed, feeling eyes on her back, she hadn't seen Sasuke the entirety of the evening. ''I'm just going to excuse myself for a moment,'' She smiled at Idate, and walked through until she was back inside the house. Everyone was occupied with someone, or something. The air conditioned house felt nice, considering all the dancing made her warm. Her face was flushed, she moved left and felt an arm on her wrist as she passed the basement door - pulled into the door, eyes wide, she was pulled down the stairs, but it was dark so all she could do was fumbled as she was being pulled. 

  
  
''What the hell!'' Reaching the bottom, she was surprised to see it was Sasuke - she stared at him, he was dressed just like itachi. His whole suit fit him perfectly, his hair had some gel in it, his shirt was buttoned to the top, and his jacket...Sakura stared, why had had pulled her downstairs. ''....Why did you, um...bring me down here?'' 

  
  
Tension was thick, Sakura felt her heart hammering against her chest...her ribs felt tight, like they were a few beats away from breaking. 

  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, and paced. 

  
  
Sakura leaned up against the door, watching him. The music from upstairs and laughter flooded down to the basement, but they were completely alone. 

  
  
When he stepped forward, he watched her, but something was different about the way he looked. 

  
  
His heart hammered just as fast as hers. ''Sasuke,'' She spoke softly, like he was a small animal about to be scared away. ''....Sasuke why did you bring me down here... '' 

  
  
Her lips shimmered in the dull light of the basement...it was like moth to flame, he took two steps and closed the space between them. Sakura couldn't catch her breath, she couldn't move - his lips met hers, the smell of rain and air overwhelmed her senses...tension broke and so did she. 

  
  
Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he pressed his body into hers. 

  
  
She felt every dip and curve of him through the thin fabric of her dress. 

  
  
Head spinning, the pressure against her increased, sliding his hand down to wrap her leg around his waist. Sasuke moved his hips between her legs, and she trembled against him. Her fingers intertwined with his hair, pulling at his jacket. Pulling it down and over his arms, grasping his suspenders - as if they weren't close enough. 

  
  
She moaned into his mouth when she felt something hard press between her legs and the lining of the silk underwear she wore....bad idea to wear thin silk, Sasuke's breathing was uneven as his mouth meshed with hers, his tongue lavishing her own. Sakura's lipstick staining both their mouths as he lifted her up around his waist, only to set her on the arm of the couch. The noise from upstairs drowned out and Sakura just listened to his breathing, the harder he kissed her, the more pleasure pooled between her legs. 

  
  
Sasuke snaked his hand up through her hair, making a mess of whatever was done to it - only to pull her away from his face, his eyes on her mouth and then on her green ones. They were both out of breath, and just for a second they held eye contact, before his mouth trailed down the curve of her jaw, down her neckline. She smelled like cherry blossoms. **''You're mine,'''** He breathed. planting small bites along her neck, his mouth hot against her skin. The words he spoke, surprisingly, Sakura wasn't denying it. He moved his mouth back to hers, and hovered there while he ran a hand between her legs. His eyes never moved from hers, holding her gaze while his fingers brushed the insides of her thighs, Sakura's mouth trembled against his own, but she didn't look away. Breathing uneven. '' _Say it_ ,'' He breathed, moving his hand higher. 

  
  
''I'm yours,'' She breathed, and he moved his hand away, cupping her face as he kissed her - the door upstairs opened and they both froze, lips parting only to remain face to face. 

  
  
''Sakura, are you down here? Idate is looking for you.'' 

  
  
It was Itachi.... go figure.

  
  
Sakura didn't realize how shaky her breath was she she spoke. ''Um yeah, tell him I'll be up shortly... I just um, needed a break.'' 

  
  
''Alright,'' The door closed and Sakura could breathe again. 

  
  
They both stared at each other. 

  
  
''You...You have lipstick on your mouth.'' Sakura breathed, moving a hand up to touch his face. For once, he didn't move. He let her. ''...You should um...'' Her eyes were on his mouth again, she couldn't help herself. Her body ached to be touched. ''You...'' She breathed and he kissed her again, both of them tumbling onto the couch as she fumbled with his belt buckle, he pushed her dress up so it was rested around her waist. 

  
  
The slit was high enough that it didn't rip the fabric as he slid a hand between them, his eyes on hers as he rubbed the outside of her lining, watching the way her hips arched up with his touch. A small smirk spread and she noticed. 

  
  
Sakura grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down against her, just enough so they were kissing heavily. His fingers moved beneath the fabric of her underwear, he moved his fingers slowly and quickly, she was soaked. His body twitched and he groaned slightly into her mouth when he felt a hand wrapped around the length of him. 

  
  
So distracted by how wet she was, he hadn't noticed her unzipping his pants in the first place. 

  
  
Moving her hand up and down the length of him, he groaned into her mouth - pressing his hips into her hand, moving in motion with what she was doing. 

  
  
They were at it for awhile, and Itachi never came back to bother them. 

  
  
Heart pounding, she felt his body go tense and her hand felt more wet than usual. He moved his mouth from hers, only temporarily. ''Sorry,'' He muttered, not giving her any warning. Sakura shrugged as she fixed her dress. She didn't care, but she was still itching for more. '''We should go back,'' she whispered, not wanting to seem too eager. ''Itachi may come back and look for us,'' 

  
  
Sasuke nodded, fixing his shirt and pants before wiping his mouth of her lipstick. ''You may want to go clean yourself up,'' He ran a hand through his hair as she was walking by, he grabbed her by the waist. ''-Remember what I said,'' - And just like that, he was gone. 

  
  
Sakura chewed her lip as she went into the washroom, her hair was a messy and so was her face. Her lips were swollen, and lipstick was all over the place, including her neck. ''..Damnit Sasuke,'' She splashed cold water on her face, and rubbed off any access makeup on her neck, and cheeks. 

  
  
Luckily it didn't stain anything or she'd be screwed. She grabbed a comb and picked at her hair, until it looked like the humidity had just ruined it, instead of Sasuke and his forcefulness.   
  
  
Sakura's body was sensitive to touch, even when she walked it vibrated through her whole being. Replaying what had just happened in her mind, she managed to sneak upstairs and head straight up to her room without any complications, she reapplied her lipstick and headed back downstairs, she found Idate in the kitchen with Itachi, but Sasuke again was no where to be seen...not that she minded, she wasn't really sure how she would she would act around him. 

  
  
''Where did you sneak off to?'' Idate was smiling, his shirt had a few more buttons undone. Must've gotten too hot outside, the majority of the guest must have left because once she got into the kitchen it was like people disappeared...including her parents. ''Where did they run off to?'' 

  
  
Itachi had a drink in hand, and handed one to Sakura. ''Their honey moon.'' 

 

  
''But I thought this was their honey moon...?'' 

 

  
Itachi laughed, exchanging looks with Idate. ''Dad wants to take her someplace private.'' 

  
  
''Too much information Itachi,'' She stuck out her tongue, and eyed the drink he handed her. ''What is this?''

  
  
''Just drink it,'' Idate reassured. ''It's made here on the island.'' 

  
  
  
''That doesn't make me want to drink it.'' Sakura placed it on the table and looked left and right. ''So....they're gone for the rest of our stay here?'' 

  
  
Itachi shrugged. ''Yeah, we'll be flying back home without them. Dad's taking her to France, and wherever else they decide to go.'' 

  
  
Sakura didn't understand how one man could have so much money...but apparently they were filthy rich it seemed. ''Right, um, does that mean I can change out of this dress now?''

  
  
''Oh come on, that dress looks so nice.'' Idate smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. ''You should keep it on.'' 

  
  
''why do you always touch me,'' Sakura looked at him - not realizing how rude she was being. ''...Sorry, I just, it's weird when strangers touch me..'' 

  
  
Though it wasn't that way when Sasuke touched her.... 

  
  
Idate rubbed the back of his neck, and Itachi left the kitchen. ''..Did I do something wrong Sakura?'' Idate asked, he kept his distance though. 

  
  
Sakura rubbed her face, she was so confused. 

  
  
  
''No Idate, you didn't do anything wrong.'' Sakura sighed. ''I'm sorry If I seem unfriendly.'' 

  
  
Idate took a drink of his beer and looked left and right. ''Want to go for a walk? It isn't raining and the weather is quite warm.''

   
  
....She wanted to be alone, in a room with a certain boy if she was being honest with herself. She wanted him, and badly. That uncomfortable tension was just want for each other, not that she'd admit that to anyone...She couldn't even admit it to herself let alone say it aloud. 

  
  
''No, I think Idate, I want to call it a night.'' 

  
  
''Come on, the fresh air will help clear your head.'' 

  
  
He wasn't wrong, she sighed, and nodded. ''Okay, '' 

  
  
Idate was right, the air really helped clear her head. Her legs didn't feel so much like jelly. 

  
  
Sakura's entire life situation was messy. Being someplace far and warm, and away from all the drama of back home...none of this felt real, and it was building up inside of her, she needed to rant but she didn't really have anyone close enough to talk to. Watching her feet sink into the sand with each foot step she took, Idate walked casually beside her. ''Is something bothering you?'' He asked, unsure of how to talk to her.

  
  
...What would be the harm in spilling her guts to Idate, it wasn't like he lived in the small hometown, but he was close with Itachi and she didn't know how trust worthy he was, given she'd only just met him. ''Can you keep a secret?'' 

  
  
Was she really keen on telling him? She needed to tell someone or her mind would explode. Keeping all of those emotions to yourself, it usually led to a break down. 

  
  
Idate kicked the lining of the water, hands in his pockets as he looked straight out into the darkness. ''Depends on who's asking,'' ...Well, at least he was honest about that.

  
  
''I guess it isn't really a secret,'' Sakura bit her bottom lip, eyes searching for the right words. ''I just, have a lot on my mind.''

   
  
''You're young, you think it's the end of the world with whatever it is, but really...you're just a kid.'' He paused. ''Mind you, things don't exactly get better when you're older. You just lose the drama.'' 

  
  
''Lose the drama? I'm not dramatic.'' She was a little offended, go figure. ''I just feel like nothing is right.'' 

  
  
Idate laughed, and Sakura looked at him. ''What's funny?'' 

  
  
''I like you,'' He turned to her, smiling. 

  
  
Sakura sighed and sat on the wet sand, she didn't care if her dress got dirty at this point. They were leaving to go home in a week, and she dreaded every second of it. 

  
  
.. Time skip. 

  
  
  
After being away, coming home was one of the hardest things imaginable. The drive through the town seemed to be the easiest, it was when they pulled up to the house it was the worst. Sakura kept her back turned to the house across the street, but she was greeted by a certain fox when she got to her bedroom. The maid had been keeping him well fed while they were away, she felt a tug at her heart strings when she saw the little fur ball, but...no tears. It was somewhat relieving, she pictured this moment in her head for weeks...she'd come home, see the little fox that once belonged to Naruto, and she would break...but she didn't. 

  
  
Tension with Sasuke never seemed to went away, even at the dinner table. They were ''technically'' family, but not by blood. Not even close, every-time they were in a room together, Sakura would remember the night of the wedding and what went on in the basement. She could feel her legs get weak every time it crossed her mind. The house was almost always empty, especially since everyone was back in classes, and their parents were almost never home...it was like they weren't really a family, more like roommates living in the same house, eating together once and awhile. 

  
  
Christmas went by quickly, including the vacation, the winter months passed and spring was definitely in bloom, Sakura barely saw anyone, she didn't even see Naruto and all his married glory....things would never be the same. Not like they were last year. 

  
  
Sakura inhaled a breath, finishing one of her classes. She held her books tightly to her chest as she walked to her locker, kids scattered left and right as the final bell rang for the end of the day, and she stopped in her tracks when she saw blonde hair - it was him, she felt like she was seeing a ghost. It was him, she stared. He was with Kiba, the two of them in soccer uniforms...she looked at his hand, no ring? .... Well he was at practice. 

  
  
Kiba noticed Sakura staring and waved. ''Hey Sakura! Long time no see!'' 

  
  
  
..Did she dare go over? Her heart was rapid in her chest, making her lungs feel as if they were on fire. 

  
  
Her lips were parted and breathing felt heavy as she slowly walked over, she kept her gaze on Kiba, not daring to look at Naruto. ''Hey Kiba,'' She half-smiled. ''Yeah, it's been quite sometime huh...school has really been keeping me busy.'' She laughed, only slightly. The whole situation was awkward. She could feel Naruto's gaze on her as she spoke to Kiba, but she was afraid to look at him. Afraid she would yell or cry, or worse... 

  
  
''We missed you over Christmas!'' Kiba said a little too loudly. ''I got so many gifts, so did Akamaru.'' He was grinning. ''Our mother spoils us way too much. I noticed how tanned you look, did you go away with the Uchiha over the break?'' 

  
  
Small talk was awful, no matter the situation. Sakura looked at her feet, remembering the basement with Sasuke. ''Oh um yeah...our parents got married.'' She shouldn't have mentioned the wedding at all, considering when she was away, Naruto and Hinata were getting hitched. ''I didn't want to leave....'' She bit her lip and Naruto noticed - he wanted to reach out and touch her, and tell her not to bite her lip...but he just stood there, silent... why wasn't there a ring on his finger.

  
  
''Anyway, nice to see you Kiba....um, Naruto,'' Sakura turned, ''I have to get home.''  And without another word, she was gone. 

  
  
Kiba watched her walk and then looked at Naruto, he looked broken. ''...Why didn't you say anything man?'' 

  
  
''What am I suppose to say?'' He rubbed the back of his neck. 

  
  
Kiba hit him. ''Uh I dunno man, the wedding was called off, I love you, maybe along those lines?'' He shook his head. ''You can't just pretend like you don't love her.'' 

  
  
''I hurt her so badly,'' Naruto swallowed. ''She couldn't even look at me,'' 

  
  
Kiba closed his locker and sighed. ''Come on man, let's get to practice.''

  
  
..  
  
Back at home Sakura was doing anything and everything to distract herself from what had happened earlier. The entire kitchen was filled with baking supplies, and Sakura drowned herself in cooking. 

 

  
''Mm, smells good in here!'' 

  
  
''Suigetsu!'' Surprisingly, Sakura was happy to see shark mouth. ''I've missed you,'' She smiled and he hugged her, tightly. 

  
  
''It's been way too long,'' He popped a fresh cookie in his mouth and smiled with his eyes closed. ''I missed your baking, Karin doesn't really know how to bake.'' 

  
  
THE LEECH.   
Sakura had forgotten about the vampire leech, blood sucking evil woman. 

 

  
''You and Karin have a nice Christmas?'' 

  
  
Suigetsu nodded, shit eating grin on his face. ''OH did we.'' A wink followed that grin...was she missing something? Sakura stared. ''...You're dating?''

   
  
''Oh yes, she adores me.'' 

  
  
Well....at least she didn't have to worry about the leech sucking on a certain Uchiha's attention....wait, why did it matter? 'You're mine.' She closed her eyes momentarily remembering his voice and the way his mouth felt on her skin. 

  
  
''Earth to Sakura....'' Suigetsu was waving a hand in front of her face. ''You alright?''

  
  
''O-Oh, sorry.'' She shook her head.

  
  
''Are you shocked about the whole wedding being cancelled? I mean, that must've been so weird for you.''

  
  
.....What...

  
  
  
Sakura blinked. ''..Wait, - What? What wedding cancellation?''

  
  
Suigetsu stared. ''You seriously don't know?''

  
  
Something was off... what wedding was cancelled.

  
  
''....No,'' Sakura's face started turning white. ''Suigetsu....what are you talking about?''

  
  
He rubbed his face, not sure how to word it so that she wouldn't freak out. ''Uh...Naruto didn't get married, the wedding was called off.''

  
  
Sakura was mute.

  
  
''......Uh yeah, his God Father called it off.'' Suigetsu shrugged. ''From my knowledge, it was business related and they found a better suitor? I don't know though, the papers didn't say.''  

  
  
Blood was pumping and Sakura could feel herself passing out, she landed on the floor and blackness faded around her.   
  
  
She woke a few hours later, only to be found in her bed. ''Are you alright?'' - It was Itachi. ''I have to say Sakura, you pass out an awful lot.'' He checked her head, and pupils. ''You're lucky you didn't hit your head.'' 

  
  
No, she knew she was fainting as she fell, so she fell a way she wouldn't hit her head. ''Itachi,'' Her voice cracked. ''The wedding...the wedding was called off.'' She felt the lump in her throat, and tears start to swell. ... but why was she crying, she wasn't happy. 

  
  
Itachi looked just as surprised as she was, apparently unless you were in town when it happened, you were unaware. It wasn't posted in the papers, or really talked about anymore. ''What?'' He blinked, confused. ''Where did you hear of this?'' 

  
  
''Suigetsu told me, that's why I fainted.'' Sakura wiped the tears from her face, she was definitely overwhelmed by it all. Her feelings conflicted, she wasn't sure if she still loved Naruto, but her feelings hadn't just disappeared

  
  
''I just.... I don't understand.'' Sakura wiped her face and rubbed her head. ''Why would they call it off,'' Her shoulders shook - all that hurt, and for what? Nothing.

  
  
Itachi rubbed her back and sighed. ''Well..if it's worth anything, you could do better.'' Winking, he stood. ''I'm not going to be home for the next two days. I'm just going to stay at Kisame's while we study for our final exams....so no house parties while I'm gone, okay?'' He winked again and left her alone.

  
  
Sakura chewed her lip - Naruto wasn't married...he wasn't even engaged, did she still have feelings for him? Pushing herself up, she wandered into the washroom and turned on the hot water before pulling off her clothes.

  
  
The hot water felt nice against her skin, watching the water circle the drain below her feet.

  
  
That night Sakura found herself conflicted about her feelings. Her feelings for Naruto still lingered, but she found herself with feelings for Sasuke. She found herself in the basement with him, the two of them watching a movie. ''I heard the wedding was called off.'' She mumbled, sitting across from him on the large L-shaped couch. 

  
  
Sasuke didn't look away from the horror movie playing on screen. ''Yeah, Suigetsu should've kept his mouth shut.'' He said, looking at her. ''It wasn't his place to tell you.'' 

  
  
''So you knew?'' 

  
  
''No, I found out after you fainted.'' Sasuke looked at her. ''Why do you care so much?'' 

  
  
Sakura stared at him a moment more before looking back to watch a girl get her head cut off. ''I'm just...confused.'' 

  
  
''Do you still have feelings for Naruto?'' 

  
  
That question sounded jealous. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and bit her lip. ''Why, would you be jealous?'' 

  
  
He didn't say anything, but his mouth twitched when she mentioned the word jealous. Feeling confident, she moved closer to him - climbing on all fours to approach him, as she climbed into his lap, Sasuke watched her. 

  
  
''I asked you a question,'' She licked her lips and stared him down as she straddled his hips. ''If I still had feelings for him, would you be jealous?'' 

  
  
He ran his hands up her back, to rest just above her pant line and he looked back at her. He didn't say anything as he grazed her lips and kissed her softly. It wasn't forced, or intense, it was soft and made the dead broken butterflies in Sakura's stomach start to mend, and twirl - giving her the kind of goosebumps that made your whole body feel wonderful. That must've been her answer, she sunk her body into his and they just kissed. Her arms around his neck, and his hands sliding up and down her backside, his tongue lavishing her own as he pulled her closer. 

  
  
The whole act of them just kissing and doing nothing more, made the butterflies flutter in her stomach all night. 

  
  
The next day at school was weird. It was rainy, there were dark clouds everywhere and Sakura felt the weight of the wedding not happening throughout the school. Now that she knew, everything seemed different. Especially the way people acted. 

  
  
''Why is everyone staring?'' Sakura sighed, slamming her locker. ''It was a year ago.'' 

  
  
Suigetsu stood beside her, hand on hip making his weird face. ''People pity you, you're the girl who slapped Naruto...who could forget that.'' He laughed, but it wasn't funny. 

  
  
They walked down the hall. ''Say Suigetsu......can I talk to you about something?'' 

  
  
Did she really want to tell him about her feelings for Sasuke? What if he told him! ...not like Sasuke didn't know, but their relationship was a secret...was it even a relationship? They obviously cared for one another, though he didn't say it outloud, she knew. 

  
  
''Uh sure,'' 

  
  
''Do you think I should talk to Naruto?'' The words out of her mouth were a shock, she didn't think she could say them out loud. 

  
  
''Honestly? No. That guy doesn't deserve a second of your time.'' 

  
  
Sakura sighed, he wasn't wrong...this whole thing was a mess from the very beginning. 

  
  
  
Sakura left the school and headed home, it wasn't nice out and Sakura didn't mind the rain. It felt nice against her skin as she walked, but her heart stopped when she saw Naruto outside of his house, he was talking to Itachi who had Kurama in his arms. What they hell did he think he was doing? 

  
  
Sakura ran over. ''What's going on!'' 

  
  
She darted over as fast as she could, no way was she letting Naruto have him back. ''Itachi, what's going on?'

'   
  
''Well, I'm giving Kurama back. It is rightfully his.'' 

  
  
''Bull shit.'' Sakura snapped, and looked at Naruto. ''You have some fucking nerve you know that?!'' She wanted to hit him, badly...but she refrained. ''You just fucking left him! You abandoned me and then you did it to him! You don't deserve to keep him.'' 

  
  
''Sakura, I didn't have a choice.'' Naruto's face looked saddened. ''I had no control over what was happened.'' 

  
  
''Bull shit! You knew all along what was going on and you decided to play it off like it wasn't happening.'' 

  
  
Sakura grabbed Kurama, and handed him to Naruto. ''You don't deserve him. You broke him too.'' She shook her head, and ran off. 

  
  
Naruto wanted to chase after her, but he didn't. 

  
  
''I'm sorry,'' He hung his head, and Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder. ''What happened Naruto, I heard the wedding was called off.'' 

  
  
''Jiraya called it off... I was miserable,'' Naruto admitted. ''Hinata wasn't a bad person, she's lovely... I just,'' His eyes watched Sakura run off in the distance as it started to rain. ''I love her,'' 

 

Sakura ran down to Sasuke's room and he was there, laying on his bed. She crawled beside him and bit her bottom lip. ''Can I ask you something?''

   
  
Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her. ''why are you all wet,''

  
  
''Not important,'' She shook her head. ''I need to ask you something.'' 

  
  
Silence fell, he was waiting for her to say what she needed to. 

  
  
''Do you have feelings for me,'' 

  
  
''That's a stupid question.'' He closed his eyes again - he did, and she knew it, but she needed to hear him say it.

   
  
''Do you?'' She asked again, watching his lips twitch. 

  
  
Silence again. 

  
  
''Yeah,'' He finally said, eyes open and on hers. ''I do,'' 

  
  
Sakura felt a lump in the back of her throat, why was she always on the verge of crying...it was getting annoying. She crawled beside him and laid there, he put an arm under her head - like it was the most natural thing in the world, and soon enough...they were both fast asleep. 


	9. Different Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat Naruto's point of view...somewhat. Sorry it's been so long, writing more as we speak!

Memories flooded into Naruto's mind as he stared at the empty space he once called his own room, he remembered every bit of it before it was packed away. Of course he wasn't allowed to bring any belongings to his new home, the Hyuga's had him set up for the rest of his miserable existence. 

  
  
''It's so much bigger without all of your belongings..'' Hinata stood beside him, nervously. ''I'm sorry Naruto,'' She bowed her head politely. ''I know this must be hard for you.'' 

  
  
Naruto looked down at his bride to be and couldn't help but think of Sakura - the small fights they had and then the big one when he tore her heart from her chest - he pictured her face and he felt his heart drop with regret...it was too late now, he forced a smile...which wasn't something he had to force before. ''Yeah,'' Rubbing the back of his neck he wandered out of his room and down the hall to see Kurama curled up on Jiraya's bed, he didn't bother going in he just left with Hinata. 

  
  
The two of them got into the big black vehicle, and Naruto watched as his whole summer faded in the rear view mirror. 

  
  
''Don't worry,'' Hinata grabbed his hand - knocking Naruto out of his memory of leaving home... they were seated at a very large table with faceless people. ''Naruto will be sure to take good care of me father,'' She reassured, and noticed Naruto, he looked pale. ''Are you alright, do you need to lay down?''

  
  
The blonde realized his memory was just a memory of the summer and his last days in that house, he forced another smile. ''Yeah, I'm fine,'' He reassured her with a touch to her face and then looked across the table at Jiraya...he felt numb. 

  
  
The dinner went quickly and Naruto found himself alone in a room in a large mansion that belonged to his wife-to-be, they wouldn't be living alone, he would be living with her entire family, it was foreign and weird...but he didn't have a choice.  He stared at his phone and felt his heart ache and finger tips tingle...he wanted, no needed to call her. But the way he left things...the tears streaming down her face...that stopped him.

  
  
Hinata wandered into the room, she was beautiful he couldn't deny that. ''Hello,'' She smiled at him with red cheeks, always blushing... ''Oh hey,'' He rubbed the back of his neck as she crawled up the bed beside him and sat there, twiddling her fingers. 

  
  
Silence loomed, Naruto stared at the wall while Hinata approached the conversation awkwardly. ''I... know we're not married,'' Speaking softly, she placed a hand on his and turned to face him. ''....but we could do other things,'' 

 

  
Naruto looked at her, oblivious. ''We could watch a movie,'' 

  
  
''Well no, uh,'' Hinata turned more red and she was wide-eyed as she tried to speak. ''I mean um...'' Her lips trembling Naruto faced her, laying on his side - they weren't far apart. ''-I mean um...'' She was turning more and more red - as she eyed his lips and licked her own, Naruto noticed and eyed her lips. 

 

  
Did she want to kiss him? It was obvious, but she was red-faced. 

  
  
Naruto didn't hesitate to lean forward, he kissed her and it wasn't soft - it was hard, his hand slid up her shirt as he rolled on top of her, hovering slightly while he pressed his hips between her legs - anything to get rid of the nagging sensation of his heart being pulled at and the lump in his throat. Hinata smelled like Lilac, he moved his hands over her chest and down her body - and she wasn't complaining but she pushed her hands against his chest - breathless from his sudden move. 

  
  
''I-I um...'' She was wide-eyed and unsure. Naruto stared at her lips, his eyes glazed over. 

  
  
''What?'' His breath was shaky. ''This is what you want, isn't it?''

  
  
''W-Well I-I do,'' Her eyes were wide, she could feel something hard pressing between her legs. 

  
  
''It isn't like we haven't done this before Hinata,'' Naruto muttered. ''Why are you acting so shy... it was fine when we were fourteen but...'' He captured her lips again, moving his hands up between her legs and feeling how wet she was. ''See, you like this...so why are you pretending...'' He slid his hand down between her legs, down her pants sliding two fingers inside of her, his eyes on her mouth...her eyes. ''...Just admit you want it,'' He breathed - he wasn't himself, but he was done caring at this point. 

  
  
Hinata squirmed underneath of him, her hips moving with the motion of his hand, small moans escaping her lips between him kissing her. Naruto lifted her up so her legs were spread and he was between them. ''Is this what you want,'' He breathed, unzipping his jeans before his mouth met hers a second time, position himself he thrust up and felt his body tremble with pleasure, feeling her muscles move around the length of him as he thrust hard and fast. ''Is this what you wanted,'' He was breathless, his words broken as he slammed her hard into the head board. 

  
  
Hinata's tongue slid into his mouth and he clasped her breasts before squeezing, their bodies moving in sync as he pounded into her. His mind was blank as he moved within her, Hinata flipping them with ease so she was on top. Naruto watched the way her breasts moved, his hands on both of them as she moved up and down, watching the muscles move in his face as she moved in sync with his thrusts. 

  
  
Naruto could feel himself getting close, he flipped them once more time so he was on top, and he thrust a few more times before pushing himself over the limit. 

  
  
He collapsed beside her, breathless and filled with hate for what had just happened...but at least it made him forget how he was feeling for at least a little. 

  
  
''...I've missed you,'' She was breathless as she spoke, but her words had no effect on him. Naruto pushed himself up and stared at the floor, feeling sweat soak the the back of his shirt he stood. ''I'm going to shower,'' He didn't look at her, he just went into the shower without a word and turned on the water...watching the liquid circle the drain as steam rose.   
  


 

His eyes closed and all he could picture was her, the way she looked beneath him in the moon light that summer night...he should have kissed her then, the warm breeze, the small sway of the long grass beneath the tires of his car... he hung his head, the hot water stinging his skin as he remembered the way her pink hair always fell perfectly around her face.. he bit his bottom lip and partially smiled, the first time he kissed her was because she had such a bad habit of biting her bottom lip. The hot water circled the drain as he ran a hand through his hair, he didn't want to think what she may or may not be up to while he was stuck in this situation, a situation he had no control or say over. 

  
  
The water stopped and he stepped out, pulling a towel around his waist - climbing into bed next to Hinata who was already asleep...he didn't hate her, he just didn't want to marry someone when he was already in love with someone else... 

  
  
The next few weeks were definitely a blur, to Naruto anyway. He avoided his phone, afraid of what kind of messages may be on it after his few run ins with Sakura... he asked Kiba to keep his mouth shut about anything if he happened to run into any one of the Uchiha or Sakura herself, he eyed himself in the three way mirror, Jiraya sitting in a chair just behind him as he watched him try on various suits. 

  
  
''Are you alright?'' - Was it that obvious, Naruto didn't answer he just turned and shrugged. ''Would you be?'' He asked, unable really to face him... but this wasn't Jiraya's decision really. ''Being forced to marry someone, I don't think anyone would be alright.'' 

 

''You know why you have to Naruto,'' Jiraya sighed, pushing himself up he grabbed a black tie. ''This is a perfect fit...'' He wrapped the tie around his neck, and fixed his suspenders. ''I don't dig the suspenders...'' Trailing off he noticed the obvious sadness in Naruto's eyes, and he couldn't help it when his heart sank. ''...I'm sorry,'' He said softly. ''I know you don't want to be doing this.'' 

  
  
''My father is dead.'' Naruto said sternly. ''So is my mother, so why is it I have to do this anymore?'' 

  
  
He wasn't wrong, the arrangement was made between his father and Hinata's before the two of them turned 5, it was set in stone from the beginning but Naruto didn't believe it would ever really happen, not now, and not then. ''Couldn't we just break it off?'' 

  
  
''It isn't about your father, it's about the royalties coming together.'' Jiraya said softly, but he couldn't stand to see Naruto in such a state. ''I'll speak to Hinata's father,'' Jiraya sighed heavily. ''But I can't promise you'll get out of it.'' 

  
  
Another blur of days, Naruto being dragged from event to event with Hinata clinging to his hip at every turn, he couldn't stand it - he wasn't free anymore, he overheard the Uchiha had gone away for Christmas, and that just made the entirety of his situation worse. 

  
  
Jiraya found him sitting on the floor of his old room, where his bed use to be, head hung, staring at the floor. ''..I called it off.'' He spoke softly at first, not wanting to spook him. Naruto looked up, thinking he was hearing things. ''What?''

  
  
''I called the wedding off,'' Jiraya knelt down and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and he watched as tears filled blue orbs and started to run down his face, shoulders shaking. He really called it off... but how would he tell Sakura? 

 

 

Being back in school was definitely odd, it made no sense being back there, and the gossip of what had happened last year was still on the rise, but the first time he saw her - he couldn't speak, couldn't move. His whole body froze, as she spoke to Kiba about her vacation...the rumors about her travelling with the Uchiha was true and he couldn't stomach that fact.  The second time he saw her though....she was mad, he couldn't blame her, he hurt her and badly... he knew he would have had to end it, but he fell in love. 

  
  
''Hey Naruto,'' Kiba grinned from cheek to cheek. ''It's nice to see you back in the swing of things.'' 

  
  
''Yeah,'' He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. ''Jiraya and I finally have all our stuff moved back in...'' He was unable to focus on his English assignment as Kiba chatted him up, it'd been an entire month since his last interaction with Sakura, and he couldn't think about anything or anyone else but her. ''So...are you and Hinata still friends?'' 

  
  
''She's really hurt.'' He said dully. ''But I don't understand why she wanted to be with someone who didn't love her back.'' 

  
  
''Well it was an arranged marriage...'' Kiba pointed out, gathering his things as the school bell rang. ''...But maybe she really liked you,'' 

  
  
''Yeah...'' Naruto picked up his books and they departed for the hall. 

  
  
''Have you spoke to Sakura at all?''

  
  
''Not since the last time...'' Naruto mumbled, not liking to remember how upset she was in regard to Kurama... ''I don't know what to say to her man.'' 

 

 

''I don't know if things can ever go back to the way they were,'' Naruto added, unable to look at Kiba, he felt ashamed - but it wasn't technically his fault. ''I don't know what the consequences are for calling off the wedding either.'' 

 

  
  
''Jiraya won't get in trouble will he?'' Kiba asked, the two walking side-by-side. 

  
  
''I don't really know.'' Naruto shrugged and the two of them left from the school. 

 

 

They went into the soccer field and started kicking the ball back and forth, Akamaru joined them not long after the last bell rang. ''Yo heads up!'' - The soccer ball went flying and landed in front of Naruto, but his eyes were on something else - Sakura in the distance, was she really climbing onto Sasuke's motorbike? Since when were they that close, he watched Sasuke look at Sakura that made his whole stomach churn. ''Yo Naruto! Kick the ball over!'' - Kiba's voice sounded muffled in his mind as he watched Sakura's arms wrap around Sasuke's torso and how she rested her head on his back - he couldn't move because he was seeing what he least wanted.

 

 

What if the storm ends and you don't see me like you did then, or ever again. Naruto felt his blood boil, he couldn't help himself as he jolted toward the bike - standing in front of the both of them, fingers curled into fists. 

  
Sasuke revved the engine, the black helmet reflecting Naruto's angry face. '' **Move it,** '' Sasuke muttered, glaring at Naruto through his helmet.

 

  
  
Naruto remained quiet, he was staring at the both of them - how did they get so close, and when? 

  
  
''I said move it,'' Sasuke repeated, lifting the front part of his helmet up, his voice wasn't threatening, it was more so impatient than anything. 

  
  
Naruto didn't even think, he just moved - pulling Sasuke off of his bike, taking Sakura along with them. The three of them tumbled onto the ground, Sasuke was clearly pissed as he watched his bike hit the ground. ''What the fuck is your problem?'' Pulling off his helmet, he saw a fist and then pain move up his jaw as Naruto's fist collided into his mouth. 

  
  
Sakura heard voices and pushed her helmet off as well, the collision of the three of them tumbling, she managed to get stuck slightly under Sasuke's bike - her leg bleeding. She was taken back when she saw Naruto punching Sasuke repeatedly, but the Uchiha fought back - he dipped as Naruto went to swing a second time, his fist colliding with Naruto's gut - blood was seen in the corner of the Uchiha's mouth - and Sakura clued into what was happening. ''Hey! quit it!'' She tried pushing herself up, only to come to the realization she was stuck. 

  
  
The distorted look on Naruto's face from the punch to his stomach twisted into rage and he went for another punch, knocking Sasuke to the ground this time - the two of them rolling around only to have Naruto straddling Sasuke, punching him repeatedly - no one was around, Kiba noticed them from a distance. ''Yo! What the hell!'' He didn't get involved in the fight, he was at Sakura's side - he picked up the bike and she moved her leg, it was deep and blood was starting to pool, but she was too concerned with the blood on Naruto's fist and the damage done to Sasuke's face. 

  
  
''You shouldn't get involved Sakura,'' Kiba whispered, even he stayed back - but she didn't, this wasn't fair, it wasn't right. She dragged herself up so she was standing and went over, - Naruto went to raise another fist, but Sakura pushed him and hard. ''What the hell is wrong with you!'' She yelled, not noticing the tears streaming down her face, mixed with dirt and a bruise appearing on her face. 

  
  
Naruto, completely blinded by rage and jealousy stopped moving and realized what he'd done, he looked from her to Sasuke, who she was now tending to. ''Are you alright?'' Whispering, she wiped the blood from his mouth - and what Naruto noticed was Sasuke not pushing her hand away, he looked genuinely concerned for her and her leg. ''Nevermind me,'' He said quietly, trying to push himself up. ''I'll call Itachi,'' Sakura whispered, unable to look at Naruto as she pulled out her cell, hands shaking. 

  
  
''Jesus your leg,'' Sasuke muttered, the majority of the weight fell on her, given where she was when Naruto pulled Sasuke off the bike. ''I'm fine,'' She wiped her face, she wasn't. 

  
  
''...Man, what's going on,'' Kiba asked, kneeling down beside a dazed Naruto. ''You could've seriously hurt someone.'' 

 

 


	10. Fire In The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!
> 
> Sorry it's been so long >.<

_''How's your leg?_ '' Itachi eyed the scar, she'd only just had had the stitches removed **three** days prior. ''You're lucky you didn't hit an ~~artery...~~ well Naruto's lucky.'' 

  
  
It'd been two weeks since the motorbike accident and Naruto's blind rage toward Sasuke. Sakura hadn't seen him in school, she'd got the feeling that Naruto was avoiding her, in fear of what might happen or be said.  It was spring term and new classes were starting, Sakura took a cooking class as one of her extra credits. She wasn't aware who would be in her class, she chewed on her lip as she watched Itachi finish packing his bag. ''Do you really have to leave?'' She asked. ''We're going to miss you here.'' 

  
  
''It's only a few months Sakura,'' He smiled, reassuring. ''I'll be back for the summer.'' 

  
  
''But then you'll be leaving all over again, you may as well stay until you have to leave for good.'' Sakura flopped onto his luggage, like it would stop him.  

  
  
''It's med school,'' He winked. ''Maybe if we're lucky you'll get accepted too.'' 

  
  
''I always thought you'd be a lawyer...you know how to talk to people.'' 

  
  
Itachi pulled her away from his luggage and into an embrace. ''I'll be back before you know It.'' 

  
  
''You _better_ ,'' Pushing herself up she looked at the time. It was close to class. ''I better go bug your brother...'' She smiled, and wandered back down to Sasuke's room, he was sprawled out on his back in his school uniform, Sakura stood in the door way admiring him...he looked so peaceful, his eyes opened and landed on her. ''What?'' 

  
  
She shook her head, smiling. ''Nothing, it's time for school...you are coming right?'' 

  
  
Sasuke pushed himself up, ran a hand through his hair and approached her. 

 

  
  
When Sakura felt his arm around her waist, she gasped in shock - not expecting him to be so forward. Sasuke pinned her to the door frame, his hands up the back of her shirt, hips pressed between her legs...Sakura's skirt rose slightly as his hips ground into her, his lips on her neck, her jaw, her mouth. His tongue darting into her mouth, like he couldn't get enough of the taste of her. 

 

  
  
Eyes wide and breathing caught, Sakura's body melted. It melted every time he even looked at her, but when he touched...it was like her skin was on fire with want. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her, which only vibrated through him. They hadn't had sex, they'd come close when they were away but Sasuke hadn't tried anything, not once. 

 

  
  
''Sasuke! Sakura! You're going to be late. Hurry up!'' - It was the mannequin mother, their breathing caught and Sakura could wear she felt Sasuke's lips curve against her own as he pulled away. He was breathless, his dark eyes on hers, clearly wanting each other as he pulled away, he fixed her skirt and then adjusted his pants before grabbing his keys and bag. ''Let’s go,'' He muttered, grabbing her hand. 

  
  
They were in the garage, the weather was warm, and spring was definitely in the air. Sakura could smell the freshness in the air as they rolled out onto the main road on Sasuke's bike. Remembering the previous times she's been on his bike, the feeling of being on the back never changed, not even now. 

  
  
They arrived at school a few minutes before the bell, anytime they came to that same spot Sakura was reminded of her leg and who caused such a large scar to be left, she chewed her bottom lip as Sasuke removed her helmet. **''Don't bite your lip**... ’’ He handed her his bag and slightly smiled at her, for only her and went in the opposite direction. It wasn't exactly allowed that they were dating...their parents were married now. She headed toward her cooking class and took the first seat she saw. 

 

  
  
Sakura looked left and right as people started filling in the classroom, she wondered who the teacher would be. This was just something extra she wanted on her record, it wasn't that she couldn't cook properly...she just needed the extra credit wherever she could get it if she planned on joining Itachi in med school one day...though, he may be her teacher by that point entirely. 

  
  
**Aliens = Winning  
Sakura = No longer fighting aliens.**  

  
  
She chewed her bottom lip and jumped when she felt someone sit next to her, it was him....it was Naruto. He didn't speak, he didn't have time to. Sakura was about to move to another seat, but Kakashi entered and instructed they take their seats. Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. 

 

  
  
''Welcome to cooking 101.'' He smiled, or so they thought. You could never tell with that stupid mask, Sakura was surprised he was teaching them how to cook. ''The person you're sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the term, so help each other out so you'll all get good grades.'' 

 

  
  
Sakura's hand went up immediately. ''Why can't we pick our _own_ partners?'' She didn't even give him time to answer. ''Or would it be possible to work alone?'' 

  
  
''No Sakura, I'd prefer you to work in partners, and I've arranged it this way so no one is left out.'' He turned his attention back toward class. ''Now, open your books and let’s get started.'' 

 

  
  
Sakura could feel the lump in her throat, the walls constricting around the invisible mass, feeling the warmth radiate off of him, and that smell.... She saw his face flash in her mind, the light spray of freckles hovering over her, blonde locks hanging in those blue eyes, she bit her lip, she couldn't help it. 

 

  
  
''Your first assignment,'' 

 

  
  
Kakashi's words snapped her back to now, to the present. She still couldn't shake the feeling of memories flooding into her mind, she was going to break, _why were they resurfacing now._ ''I want you and your assigned partner to pick a country, or a culture and design an appetizer, and an entree. We'll be making them in class, so be sure to do your research. We don't need last year’s incident to happen...'' The bell rang, cutting their class short. ''You can do research outside of class, but be sure to communicate with your assigned partner, you'll be graded on this together.'' 

 

  
  
Great, now she had to talk to him. Sakura packed her bag quickly, and stood up to leave but Naruto grabbed her arm, like it would be okay for him to do that. Sakura wanted to kick him, or worse. ''Uh sorry,'' He moved his hand almost instantly. ''I just...'' He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

 

**''Can we talk?''**  

  
  
''If it's anything else, no.'' Sakura said sternly, holding her ground. She didn't give him time to answer, she darted out of the classroom and disappeared in the hall, leaving Naruto alone, and at a loss of words. 

 

  
  
She couldn't see straight as she ran, everything was a blur around her - she hadn't realized she was running the entire time. Heart pounding uncontrollably she ran straight into Sasuke, the two of them toppling onto the floor. By the time she reached him, everyone else had gone to their next class. 

  
  
''Would you watch where you're- **Oh** ,'' He rubbed his head, seeing Sakura with tears streaming down her face. ''...Are you alright?'' He knelt beside her, and she shook her head. ''No, I'm not,'' Wiping her face as much as she could, but the tears continued to fall. ''I'm paired with Naruto,'' Her voice was shaky. ''In my extra credit course.'' Sasuke helped her up and wiped her face with his thumb, there was no one around, he just wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright, but that was definitely not in his nature, he wasn't Itachi. 

 

  
  
''Couldn't you just ask to be partnered with someone else?'' Sasuke wouldn't admit it out loud but he was jealous, the last thing he wanted was for Naruto to be paired with Sakura...considering everything. 

 

  
  
''I already did, Kakashi said no.'' She wiped away her face. ''I'll just bear with it, I need the extra marks.'' 

 

  
  
''Yeah,'' Sasuke pulled his bag back onto his shoulder.

 

 

 

 ''Are you heading home?'' Sakura asked, seeing him with his stuff. ''Yeah,'' He handed her a helmet. ''Come on,'' 

 

  
  
The two of them left the school, Sakura's face hidden by the helmet but she could see Naruto approaching the two of them with Kiba once outside - the fight that happened not long ago flashed into her mind and she felt her heart rate quicken. 

 

  
  
''What do you want,'' Sasuke asked, reeving his engine. ''Here to finish what you started?'' 

  
  
''No,'' Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't looking at Sasuke when he said this but it was meant to be for her. ''...I'm sorry for the other day,'' His voice genuinely sounded upset and apologetic. ''I just wanted to apologize.'' 

 

  
  
''Yeah well, say sorry to the giant scar on Sakura's leg.'' Sasuke's engine made another sound as he moved the back backward. ‘Now move it.'' 

 

  
  
Kiba moved back with Naruto, silence fell and Naruto's eyes met with Sakura's through her helmet, but she looked the other way - she couldn't breathe. 

 

  
  
''Well that went better than expected.'' Kiba said throwing a soccer ball at Naruto's head. ''You really need to apologize to her face to face man,'' 

 

  
  
''She won't let me.'' Naruto shrugged and they headed for the soccer field. 

  
  
  
Sasuke pulled up to the house with Sakura, the moment they pulled into the garage it started to rain. Sakura removed her helmet and caught Sasuke staring at her, he approached her and just like before Sakura melted - she couldn't help it, his lips closed down over hers and he picked her legs up so they were around his waist. Her fingers moving through his hair as their tongues twirled, he put her on the hood of one of the cars and pulled away from her mouth. ''Don't let him bother you,'' Sasuke muttered and pulled away completely, disappearing upstairs - leaving Sakura completely breathless, just like every other time. 

 

  
  
A week passed, and then another, until an entire month went by. Sakura found herself being able to have small talk here and there with Naruto, but nothing too much and nothing outside of class. They sat side-by-side preparing what was left of their project, the class was ending in a week or so... so the next group of students could do it too before the year was over. ''Looks like we've finished,'' Naruto said softly, afraid if he spoke too loudly he would scare her away from him... 

 

  
  
  
''Yeah, looks that way.'' Sakura replied, eyes on what they were doing. 

 

  
  
Naruto looked at the clock, he knew he didn't have long with her. ''Sakura,'' His voice was soft, afraid if he spoke too loudly he would scare her away like a wounded animal. ''I-'' The ring of the bell cut him off and she packed up her bag quickly, almost too quickly. Everyone scattered out of the room, including Kakashi...but, he grabbed her arm. ''I need to talk to you,'' 

 

  
  
Sakura felt his hand and felt the shock of it bolt up her arm. ''Naruto please don't...'' She spoke softly, as if she could feel the old feelings she once felt try to break through. ''I don't want to hear I'm sorry again.'' She pulled her arm away but he grabbed her bag, and looked at her longingly. ''Just hear me out,''   


  
''Why? Why should I hear you out?'' Sakura snapped, why was she so angry? It happened almost a year ago. ''You didn't tell me when you had a chance, you just lied to me over and over until you got what you wanted.'' Shaking her head and pulled away and stepped away. ''You had so many chances and you...you just lied to Me.'' 

 

  
  
''It wasn't like I did it on purpose, I really loved you, and I still do!'' His voice was loud, but not loud enough. ''I still love you Sakura,'' Without another word he closed the space between them. 

 

  
  
It was like something ignited in the pit of his stomach, and his fingers curled around the back of her neck, the smell of cherry blossoms overwhelming his senses as he melted into her, his lips enveloping her own. 

 

  
  
The unexpected movement made Sakura step back, but he moved forward. It was so natural the way his body molded against hers, and the kiss he placed on her lips, Sakura's eyes widened as her breathing caught and she was at a loss for emotions. 

 

  
  
The smell of summer, the memories, the field, their first time together, meeting his friends, meeting him, she felt the lump in the back of her throat and then she remembered all of the pain. But she couldn't help but let him kiss her, she felt his arms around her but all she could remember was pain...and the smell of the beach. Sasuke flashed into her mind and she pushed her hands against his chest, pushing him away from her. ''W-We can't,'' She mumbled, breathless. ''W-'' He closed the space again, this time pinning her back against the wall. 

 

  
  
She was conflicted. His mouth moved from hers to her jaw, to her collar, back to her mouth. Sakura didn't know what to feel or what to think - she shook her head, as if she was snapping herself back to reality and this time she smacked him, hard. ''Stop!!!'' 

 

  
  
Her voice must have gotten the attention of someone outside, Kakashi eyed inside the classroom. ''Is everything okay in here?'' 

 

  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto, tears streaming down her face, and back to Kakashi before bolting out of the room. 

 

  
  
''...Well alright than,'' He watched Sakura run past and rubbed the back of his neck. ''Girl problems huh.. .’’ 

  
  
Naruto shrugged, defeated he left the classroom. 

 

  
  
Sakura bolted down the hall and outside, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She needed to get away from him, from school, from everyone. She could still feel his lips on hers, she wiped her mouth and the tears running down her face. 

 

  
  
Why did he have to go and do that, she ran through the soccer field, through the woods until she couldn't breathe, collapsing in the middle of nowhere, no sound, nothing. Rolling over, she looked up, the clouds rolling in the sky above her, what was going to happen now? She felt conflicted - Naruto had hurt her, so badly... but he was her first, first love really...she chewed her lip, and Sasuke came to mind, how was she supposed to feel? 

 

 

  
  
''I can't believe Itachi's gone...it's so lonely without him huh,'' 

 

  
  
Leech, Sakura thought she'd gotten rid of her but now that Karin and Suigetsu were dating, she never left! ''..Yeah,'' Sakura shrugged, finding herself hanging around them more and more, not that anyone knew about her and Sasuke... ''I miss him, but he'll be back for the summer.'' 

 

  
  
''Oh yeah! I can't wait,'' Karin smiled, and looked over at Suigetsu and Sasuke battling on one of Sasuke's games. ''Suigetsu's parents invited me over for a few weeks...so we'll be out of your hair for a while.'' 

 

 

  
  
Sakura wouldn't admit it out loud but she'd miss having them around, as much of a leech as Karin was, she had Suigetsu now and wasn't chasing after Sasuke. ''Don't miss me too much, mmkay?'' She winked and wandered over, slumping down beside Suigetsu. ''Can we go now? You two have been at it for hours.'' 

 

  
  
''No shit,'' Suigetsu commented, obviously into his game. ''Sasuke is just mad he can't win because I keep beating his ass,''   


 

  
Karin whispered something to Suigetsu which made him stop the game immediately, Sakura most definitely didn't want to know what was said but she generally had an idea of what it was...which was disgusting. 

  
  
''Uh, I'll see you guys at school.'' He was grinning as he left with Karin. 

 

  
  
Sakura was alone with Sasuke, their parents weren't home, and neither was Itachi. Why was she so afraid to approach him? She hadn't really, not even when they were away - maybe it was because she was conflicted, or maybe she was just afraid of him. 

 

  
  
  
Silence loomed, only the slight noise from the television filled the silence. Sakura walked over to him and took a seat beside him on the L-shaped couch. ''I need to talk to you.'' Sakura said. 

 

  
  
Sasuke didn't look at her, but she knew he was listening. ''The other day, after Kakashi's class...Naruto tried to apologize,'' She paused, twiddling her thumbs. ''..Then he kissed me.'' 

 

  
  
Sasuke's eyes were on her, head turned - waiting. 

 

  
  
''..I _pushed_ him away,'' Sakura couldn't help but chew on her lip. ''I can't just ignore the feelings,'' Looking down, she felt him reach out and touch her bottom lip, as if to tell her to stop biting it.  ''I don't love him,'' Her words were soft, quiet, barely there. ''Not like I love yo-'' Sasuke's finger was pressed against her lips, and his eyes were on hers...though he didn't say much, his eyes always did. 

 

  
  
Sakura knew he knew, and she knew he felt the same but he'd never say the words out loud, he didn't have to. 

  
  
They were completely alone. 

 

  
  
''It's late,'' Sasuke muttered, pushing himself up. ''You should go to bed.'' 

 

  
  
Sakura nodded, blushing as she followed him. They walked up the stairs in silence together, Sakura's heart pounded - she couldn't help it when she was with him. 

 

  
  
On the top floor, Sakura turned to say goodnight and Sasuke advanced. 

 

  
  
The movement was so smooth and unexpected, he took a step forward, she took one back until her backside was pressed into the wall. The cold temperature pulled goosebumps, trailing up and down her spine, through her core, down her legs. 

 

  
  
Warmth moved from her core to her finger tips, lips. 

 

  
  
Sasuke's body pressed into her, his hips resting between her legs. Breath caught, his tongue lavished hers as his hands ran up the insides of her arms, sliding them up behind her head as his mouth trailed down the curve of her jaw, biting softly. 

 

  
  
Sakura's eyes closed, head spinning, butterflies floating up from the dead as their wings shook, fluttering, turning her insides. 

 

  
  
His mouth moved down and so did he. Lifting her legs up around his waist, he picked her up and moved into the nearest room, which was his. 

 

  
  
Laying her on his bed, Sakura felt the cool of the blanket move through her, only causing her body to respond in all the right ways. The fear of what they were about to do didn't bother her, this wasn't the first time but it felt right. 

 

  
  
Sasuke moved down to her belly button, lifting her shirt up and over her head. Sakura turning a light shade of pink as his fingers unclasped the front of her bra, cupping her breasts with his hands, his mouth closing down over her nipple.   
  
  
Her back slightly arched, fingers running through his hair. The light from the moon shining down into the room, the warm spring air blowing through an open window. Goosebumps evident on Sasuke's bare skin, but it wasn't from the air or the cool of the blankets. He moved down between her legs, sliding her pants down over her thighs, pulling her laced panties with them. 

 

  
  
Sakura's entire face was on fire - she didn't know why, but she couldn't look at him - her eyes remained closed as he lowered his head between her legs, planting kisses just below her belly button as he slid two fingers inside of her, his tongue circling around her clit - the more his fingers moved in sync with his tongue, the more her back arched, toes curled and breathing increased.

 

  
  
He moved back up to her breasts, neck, jaw, Sakura's mouth met his without hesitation and she slid her hands up his bare back, removing his shirt as she slid it over his head, his mouth met hers again and their tongues moved against one another as Sakura slid her hands down to his jeans. 

 

  
  
The goosebumps on Sasuke's skin remained as he kicked off his jeans, and boxers, only to have Sakura roll them so he was on his back, his eyes open wide as she hovered above him, completely exposed. 

 

  
  
Her lips curved - was she smiling? He's cheeks turned red as she moved down - she blushed at the size of him as she brought him into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, her tongue swirling around the tip - Sasuke's lips parted, his breathing becoming uneven. ''F-Fuck,'' His fingers curled into his bed sheets, hips thrusting slightly up into her mouth as she moved up and surged back down. 

 

  
  
  
Sasuke pushed himself up and rolled her back down beside him, she was on her back and he hovered above her. Their breathing was uneven, Sasuke moved the hair from her face, the small pink strands that attached themselves to her mouth, she was red in the face, completely exposed - beautiful. Their eyes met and Sakura knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he didn't, he just kissed her and heavily. 

 

  
  
Sakura's arms moved up, hands resting on his shoulder blades as he positioned himself between her legs, and slid into her. Filling her up, a small moan was heard from Sakura, which caused Sasuke's body to ache for more - the pleasure was overwhelming. He moved from her mouth to her neck, moving his hips in sync. 

 

  
  
''Mm, Sasuke,'' Sakura's mouth parted, small moans coming from her each time he moved. The pleasure was everywhere, the butterflies moved in circular motion, everywhere he touched fire spread inside. 

 

  
  
Sasuke's mouth met hers, and Sakura parted it. ''Lay on your back,'' Whispering, she moved to the side, and he did as instructed - it was smooth, she moved and straddled his hips, but Sasuke didn't stay down, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, his mouth meeting hers. 

 

  
  
  
Moving his fingers up the length of her spine, his fingers intertwining with strands of pink as his fingers laced the back of her head, pulling her closer - like she wasn't close enough, the kiss deepened and he rolled her onto her back a second time, thrusting into her over and over, the sounds from her getting louder. Her toes curled into the sheets, and fingers into his hair, heart racing. She could feel something stirring and it felt warm, her legs tingling as he pushed her over the edge. Pleasure surged between her legs, pooling - Sasuke groaned into her mouth when he felt the walls constrict around the length of him. 

 

  
  
  
Sakura felt his body go tense just like it had before when they were away, he kissed her, not hard, not forced, just softly, and then her forehead, chest rising and falling with his breath before he rolled off of her, and onto his back. Pulling her up and into the curve of his arm. Sakura's lips were swollen, shimmering in the dull light of the moon, they curved and she laid her head on his chest, rising and falling with it. 

 

  
  
They lay there in silence, and eventually the two of them fell asleep. 

 

  
  
The next morning, Sakura felt the warmth of something around her, and then the smell...he didn't move all night, she felt her lips curving on their own as she turned into him - looking peaceful as he slept, she admired his face. She chewed her bottom lip, remembering what had happened between them...the way she felt, the noises he made and the way he made her feel...she could already feel pleasure pooling between her legs. 

 

  
  
She chewed her bottom lip, not sure if he would react the way she wanted. Sakura pushed herself away from him and slid down to her knees, he was already hard...that was usually a good thing for this kind of situation, she planted kisses below his belly button and brought him into her mouth, her tongue playfully swirling around the tip, her eyes watching his face. 

 

  
  
His body moved slightly, and his lips parted, Sakura closed her eyes and surged down, and moved up, slowly, her tongue swirling as she bobbed. His hand found her head, fingers lacing her hair as she moved up and down. His eyes opened after a few minutes of her blowing him - he bit his bottom lip and pulled her up, he moved to the side and Sakura felt him pushing her face down. ''-Hey! I wasn't...'' She paused, realizing what he was doing. ''-Finished...'' He positioned himself between her legs, and dipped down so his chest was pressed against her back, mouth next to her ear, he bit down softly, in turn only causing Sakura to close her eyes and lean into him. The smell of rain still evident. ''That's how you say good morning?'' He breathed, pushing his hips between her legs, filling her up just like the previous night. 

 

  
  
  
Sakura's head was spinning, Sasuke pinned her arms above her head, and lifted her waist just lightly so her ass was arching making it easier for him to fuck her into his bed.  It wasn't like last night, she felt the pressure of his hand around her wrists momentarily until he moved to her waist, holding it in position as he slammed into her - it felt good, her moans were muffled into the pillow as pleasure pooled between her legs. 

 

  
  
Sasuke reached down around her waist and rubbed her clit with his free hand, the other holding him up as he thrust into her, Sakura moaned into his pillow, fingers curling into the fabric, back arched. 

 

  
  
She felt his body go tense. ''F-Fuck...'' - Just like last night, he collapsed beside her and she lifted her head up from his pillow. ''Good morning,'' She whispered, and him Half-smiling, he rolled to hide his face and she couldn't help but giggle. 

 

  
  
''Sasuke, Sakura, we're home!'' - Shit mannequin mother, Sakura realized she was naked. ''I need my clothes.'' She rolled out of Sasuke's bed and pulled on her shorts, and Sasuke tossed her a fresh shirt, it smelled like him. ''Thanks,'' She smiled and fixed her hair before tip toeing out of his room and down the hall to the stairs, to greet her mannequin of a mother and not so father. ''How was your trip?'' 

 

  
  
''Oh it was just lovely!'' She smiled, she looked tanned. ''It's nice to see you dear.'' 

 

  
  
And again with the pet names, Sakura rolled her eyes. ''...Yeah, you too.'' 

 

  
  
''Where's Sasuke?'' Fugaku asked, walking in behind. ''Is he still asleep, shouldn't you two be at school?'' 

 

  
  
''It's a Saturday honey,'' ... Such a mannequin. 

 

  
  
‘‘Anyway, I'm going to shower.'' Sakura waved, and left in a hurry - she didn't want her mother to notice the mess of her hair, and how swollen her lips were. 

 

 

  
  


The water circled the drain, she watched as some strands of pink went down, she always lost some of her hair, even when it was healthy. She washed herself from head to toe, Sasuke's scent lingering on her skin as she moved around, coating it with cherry blossom soap. The hot water felt nice on her skin, she stretched and washed out her hair, tip toeing out of her shower and into her room. Pulling a towel around her frame, the cold floor sending spikes through her heels as she walked back into her room, nearly falling over when she saw a figure sitting on her bed. 

 

  
  
**''Naruto? What the hell are you doing here**?'' 

 

  
  
She scattered over to her door, locking it, keeping her voice low. ''You shouldn't be here, how did you even get in here?'' 


	11. Mother & Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay Okay, 
> 
> So, I'm working on the next couple of chapters to continue the story, but in the meantime I wanted to do some of Sasuke's point of view. I may also try and do Naruto's too. 
> 
> Not for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER mind you, Just for moments.  
> I haven't decided which ones,   
> This chapter is like the FIRST chapter of this story, only from Sasuke's POINT OF VIEW, so it is different, but I hope you still enjoy it all the same. It is kind of short, but you kind of get a sense of his perspective on things and I'm actually super excited so,
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

New people bothered Sasuke, especially new girlfriends. Fugaku wasn't the same, he hadn't been the same, not since...

 

Recalling the day his father sent her _roses..._

 

The day he _spoke_ of her...

 

The day he brought her to their _home.._.

 

The motherly affection she attempted to give, but Sasuke refused all of it. Every part of them, together, but mostly her.

 

**He hated her.**

 

He hated her simply because...she wasn't - she wasn't right.

 

She wasn't right because her hair wasn't the color, her face wasn't as beautiful, and her warmth didn't radiate quite like the one he _remembered_.

 

Only bits and pieces flooded his mind, memory foggy. Trying to cut out the parts of where she lacked the color in her skin, the fullness of her hair, ~~the affair...~~

 

Something broke, and walls built up. Unbreakable, bendable, ever since that day...the day he watched her die.

 

Dressed in all black, red roses everywhere. A black casket, a big expensive one.

 

She didn't look like her.

  
The sunken in cheekbones,

  
hollow eyes,

  
ghostly complexion,

 

He swallowed heavily, the weight of his black suit felt like it was weighing him down.

 

It was death that replaced her,

  
but she could never be replaced,

  
not even now.

 

Days, and then _weeks._

 

Weeks and then months.

 

Months, and then seasons, turning into years.

 

And eventually...

 

**Mebuki.**

 

 

 

  
**''Wait, she isn't staying with us?''** Sitting across from his older brother, legs crossed. Hiding in the basement on the L-shaped couch.

 

 

Sasuke was a hermit if one were to put labels on such things.

 

 

''Nope, Dad said she's going to head home earlier than us.''

 

 

''Okay, _why?_ '' He stared at the screen, the character's in his game battling while his thumbs moved in sync.

 

 

Itachi shifted in his seat. Of course, he knew why...but Sasuke, his dear sweet little brother...he didn't know. Fugaku hadn't said a word, but Itachi was closer to Mebuki than Sasuke...

 

 

The two actually spoke like they were family, unlike the younger, uninterested brother.

 

 

''Just because.''

 

Itachi was a terrible, terrible liar.   
He never kept secrets from Sasuke.

 

 

Sasuke paused the game and stared at him. The stare lasted an entire 60 seconds, but Itachi wasn't one to break. ''Tell me Itachi, why is she leaving early?''

 

 

Did Sasuke really care that much? Itachi couldn't tell. He feared Sasuke would react badly, rubbing the nape of his neck. ''Mebuki's daughter is going to be coming here...to stay.''

 

 

Silence.  
 **Shit.**  
Itachi should have kept his mouth shut.

 

 

''You don't have to associate with her.'' He said. ''But you have to at least be nice.'' It wasn't a request, Itachi was telling him. Sasuke didn't take kindly to strangers, and he would definitely not take kindly to the likes of Mebuki's daughter, even if he was begged to.

 

 

Being away from home,  
Being on vacation period...time went by and eventually, Sasuke found himself back home.   
It looked the same and smelled the same, but he didn't feel home.   
He never did.

 

  
Not since _she_ died.

 

 

Mebuki was roaming around the house like a chicken with her head cut off, you could see the happiness radiating off of her like heat from the sun. Burning everyone with that widespread smile, he found it annoying. Just like this situation.

 

 

Itachi warned Sasuke on the flight home of the party being set up for their father's return. Mostly business partners, and whatever else.

 

 

He had no interest.  
So he hid, like any teenager.

 

 

It had to be at least 9:00 pm, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention to anything really.  
Not until he heard the door open upstairs, and footsteps echo until they didn't.

 

_Pink hair huh..._

 

 

He held his phone in both hands, reading the messages he missed from Suigetsu and Karin, annoying assholes.

 

 

**''Um Hi.''**

 

 

Did she speak?  
He didn't move,  
didn't breathe.  
Just slumped like a potato.

 

 

**''Er...anyway, I'm Mebuki's daughter.''**

 

Sasuke wanted to throw a pillow at her head, to make her shut up, to leave him, and his home - he didn't bother looking up, he just muttered something rude. Something cocky, maybe she'd bug off and leave him alone. ''I know who you are, your mother wouldn't shut up about you our whole fucking trip.''

 

 

From where he sat,   
he knew she must have thought he was a dick...but he really, simply did not care. He would prefer it if the both of them leave, but this weird girl kept talking.

 

 

**''-Oh...well, I'm only just hearing of you.''**

 

 

He shifted, still reading the messages between the two numbskulls he called friends.

 

 

**''...So it must be nice to be home huh...''**

 

Did she ever shut up?   
_Annoying._

 

 

**''Right, um, Well, it's nice to meet you I guess.''**

 

 

Sasuke wanted to gag. ''Whatever.''

 

 

Without another word, she pulled herself up awkwardly. It was too quiet when she moved, the L-shaped couch making odd material noises until he heard those same footsteps from earlier descend upstairs, thank fuck.

 

 

Though, he didn't really see her face.  
Wait.  
Why would that matter?  
Shaking his head he fell backward on the couch, and eventually...without warning, he fell asleep.

 

 

''Wakey-Wakey,''

 

 

Silence.

 

 

''WAKEY-WAKEY LITTLE BROTHER!!!'' - Damn Itachi.

 

 

Sasuke groaned, rolling off the couch and onto the cold floor.   
Fuck.

 

 

''What time is it?'' Sasuke's voice was hoarse, he had an imprint of his cell phone molded into his face, and lines from the couch on the other... rough sleep.

 

 

Itachi looked at his watch. ''Time for you to shower and get ready for din-din!'' He laughed, which only made Sasuke's pounding headache more, his father was home, which meant = formal dinner.

 

 

Father home = formal everything  
Father away = do whatever you want & consume whatever you want

 

 

''You better be nice to Sakura, you hear?'' Itachi warned, pushing him into the washroom. ''She's nervous, and she seems sad, so, be nice okay?''

 

 

The hot shower felt nice, refreshing.   
He pulled out his fancy clothes and got dressed, styling his hair so his father wouldn't bitch about it looking messy, like usual.   
Man, he missed his mother.  
Or at least,  
He missed the way his father was before she died...   
but He would never say it out loud.

 

 

''Glad you two could join us.'' Fugaku sat at the head of the table. It was weird, seeing 5 settings at the table. Normally, it was just 3 and very rare.

 

 

''Uh yeah...'' Sasuke rubbed his eye, still sleepy. He took his seat.

 

 

The table was filled with fresh fruit, orange juice, orange slices, English muffins, buttered and unbuttered toast. There was bacon, eggs, hash browns, even rice.

 

 

The maid must have gone all out.

 

 

Fugaku was flipping through his paper, while Mebuki sipped her tea with a smile on her face. Sasuke went to speak but was interrupted by someone...

 

 

**''Mm...smells** so g **\--good...''**

 

 

Dark eyes landed on her for the first time.

 

 

She didn't look real, not at first.  
was that natural?   
It didn't matter, pink hair framed her face, large features...and her eyes. They were so green, Sasuke stared until she took her seat.

 

 

Mebuki went on and on about something, and so did his father,  
but everything was muffled as he watched Sakura's body language.

 

 

He looked away, gritting his teeth.  
Not knowing how to feel, he shoved a piece of toast into his mouth,   
and breakfast went on. 

 

 


	12. Doesn't she know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok, more of Sasuke's Point of view.
> 
> I'm adding more from his point of view for a few more chapters too.  
> I hope you're all enjoying this side of things.

The end of summer air felt nice, darting through hot and cold pockets. The grip around his torso was way too tight, Karin should have ridden with Suigetsu...she always sucked the air from his lungs when she rode with him.

 

 

A flash of pink... why was she with Naruto of all people.   
**Wait.**

 

 

Why did he care?   
How annoying.

 

 

Parking his bike, he removed his helmet and turned toward the flirtatious red-head. Karin was annoying, sure they had a fling when they were younger but, he just found her overexposed, and trying too hard.

 

 

It wasn't good, and he was getting tired of her.  
Sure they'd messed around, but who hadn't messed around with Karin.

 

 

Well, not Suigetsu... not that he was missing out.

 

 

''I could totally go for a drink,'' Brushing red strands from her face, Karin pulled her glasses from her back pocket before popping them back on her face. Why she rode without them made no sense to Sasuke, but he didn't care.

 

 

''Me too!'' Suigetsu was grinning. ''Sooo tell us about your sister, Sasuke.''

 

 

The three of them entered the house, Sasuke put the bike helmets in the garage and made his way to the kitchen, he was thirsty too. ''She's not my sister.'' He paused. ''Not really.''

 

 

''She looks annoying.'' Karin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. ''What does your dad even see in that Mebuki lady anyway? Every time I cross her she gives me such dirty looks.''

 

 

Suigetsu pulled out a beer from the fridge, cracking it open. ''Maybe because you dress in things two sizes too small- OUCH! hey, Karin don't hit me!''

 

 

''Well don't insult how I dress you freak.'' She pointed a finger in his direction, temper spiking for just a moment. ''Well Sasuke, you never did tell us what you thought about her...''

 

 

Was that jealousy in her tone?   
It didn't matter, Karin had nothing to be jealous about...Sakura wasn't anything to look at with her green eyes, parted lips, and that pink hair...

 

 

He shook his head. ''I don't have an opinion.'' Shrugging, he grabbed a drink himself. Non-alcoholic, quenching his thirst.

 

 

As the day went on, Suigetsu and Karin consumed more liquor, while Sasuke just kind of tolerated it.

 

 

Whenever his father was away, he took advantage of the house, food, and sometimes the maid. He wasn't cruel by any means, he just had them do things they weren't paid to do... like cook meals, or clean his bike.

 

 

He wasn't mean about it, he was just too lazy to do it himself.

 

 

Hearing voices from the hall, he gritted his teeth. So what, Sakura was snaking her way into Itachi's life too? Seemed his older brother really liked her.

 

 

''Hey Karin, Suigetsu,... I hope you three aren't making a mess.''

 

 

''We aren't.'' Suigetsu muttered, sticking out his tongue. ''Don't worry dad,'' His tone was so mocking, Sasuke could see the annoyed look in his brother's eyes as they exchanged glances.

 

 

''Dad will kill you if you have a party Sasuke.''

 

 

Okay, so yeah his father would kill him if he found out...but Itachi never ever told his father what they may or may not do while he was away.

 

 

He looked back over at Sakura, why did she look so nervous? It wasn't like anyone was going to do anything. It made his teeth grit more, did she think she was too good for them? It wasn't like anyone wanted her there... He watched them leave and got a look from both Suigetsu and Karin of boredom - man, this fucking sucked.

 

 

A few hours went by it was filled with mainly video games, and alcohol.

 

 

Sasuke even had a drink or two, but normally he was the sober one. He didn't get much out of drinking liquor, he usually preferred to remain neutral so he could watch Suigetso make a fool out of himself.

 

 

Not that he was picking fun or anything...

 

 

Karin was upstairs getting them drinks, but it'd been five minutes.

 

 

''Ugh, what's taking Karin sooooo long!'' Suigetso groaned, hanging upside down on the couch. The controller in hand, Sasuke had already kicked his ass in three games.

 

 

''I'll go check.''

 

 

Back upstairs, he heard Karin and it frustrated him.  
Why it frustrated him? He didn't know, but his frustration was evident as he walked into the kitchen.

 

 

''Karin,'' He stood slumped in the doorway, a blank stare. ''Don't touch that.'' He grabbed Mebuki's wine and placed it back into the fridge, feeling Sakura's gaze on him as he moved.

 

 

Why did she stare so much?

 

 

''Oh come on Sasuke,'' She was whiny, and he could tell she was drunk by the sweat on her hand as she grabbed his arm. ''You said we could have fun! Besides, I don't like beer.''   
Says the girl who just drank five beer in a row...

 

 

''See you later maid-girl!'' Karin ran off, and in return, Sakura yelled back.

 

 

**''I'm not a maid!'** ' Her yell was louder than Sasuke expected she thought she'd be - wait, why was she sucking on her fingers.

 

Why did he care?!  
Why.   
It made no sense.  
But he asked anyway.

 

 

''Why are you licking your fingers?'' He said.

 

 

The crimson on her face spread from cheek to cheek. '' **Your girlfriend distracted me, and I burnt my fingers**.''

 

 

She paused. '' **Do you want a cookie, they're chocolate chip**.''

 

 

The crimson blush and the smile that followed.... he did like chocolate, but she'd burnt her fingers. They would scar.... he moved into the pantry and grabbed the burn-spray. It had been there forever, but at least it would numb the pain she was feeling.

 

 

Moving back out, he closed the space and grabbed her hand - she objected, but only for a moment.

 

 

**''H-Hey!-''**

 

 

Sasuke sprayed the cooling spray along her fingertips and let her go.   
Staring at her, like she'd been staring at him.

 

 

''We have maids for a reason.'' He mumbled, grabbing a cookie before turning. He left the kitchen and wandered back down into the basement.

 

 

Suigetsu was tickling Karin on the couch, which wasn't something new. He moved back to his seat and stared at the paused video game.

 

 

Why was he being so nice?  
Maybe it was fear of what Itachi said, or maybe...it was because he didn't hate her _as much_ as he thought he would...

 

 

**But why?**

 

 

The next couple of days Sasuke distracted himself with anything he could.

 

Video games,  
Motorbike drives,  
Swimming,  
Anything...

 

 

Until he went back to dulling his senses with video games and company from the numbskulls.

 

 

''Your new sister is cute Sasuke.''

 

 

Damn you Suigetsu. Sasuke stared at his screen, lip twitching. ''She isn't my sister.''

 

 

He didn't look away from his game, hearing Karin defend his honor like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. ''You're so dumb Suigetsu. They'll be step-siblings if Fugaku decides to marry Mebuki.''

 

 

Sasuke didn't overly like it when Karin called Suigetsu names, sure he was dumb but it was still kind of harsh. ''He knew what I meant, Karin.'' he mumbled, and she inched toward him on the couch.

 

 

Sasuke heard footsteps go up the stairs, Suigetsu must have left.

 

 

**Shit.**

 

 

Karin leaned in so her mouth was pressed against his neck, it felt hot against his skin in the cool of the basement. Sasuke didn't stop playing his game, not really acknowledging her...not straight away.

 

 

She moved down his neck, hand snaking up to the other side.   
He could hear her heart hammering as she closed the space between them, attempting to push his controller from his hand.

 

 

Before he would have been interested.  
They'd made out countless times,  
even gone to second and third base....but, he _never_ liked her.

 

 

He just wanted to feel something - but even still, he didn't.   
Though, deep down...he _wanted_ to.

 

 

As she moved to his mouth, Sasuke turned his head. He'd paused his game, and dark eyes met her disappointed face. ''I don't really want to do this anymore.'' He admitted. ''It isn't right, and you know I can't return your feelings.'' He was sincere, of all things.

 

 

Sure he came off as moody, but Sasuke was just an unhappy person. It had nothing to do with disliking her, they were friends after all.

 

 

Karin pouted, she wasn't taking him seriously.   
He felt her body shift and she tried again,  
this only aggravated him.

 

 

''Karin, **stop**.'' He pushed himself up, running a hand through those thick raven locks. ''I don't like you like that.''

 

 

''But we used to have so much fun...'' She mumbled, unable to look at him.

 

 

That was the thing,   
they used to... but Sasuke never felt anything more than just the physical.

 

 

He shrugged, watching how she hugged herself. He paused, he heard something faint from upstairs...and then there it was again?

 

 

What was Suigetsu up to?

 

 

''Let's go upstairs.'' He mumbled, wandering up into the kitchen.

 

 

Red.  
Blood red.  
A knife?

 

 

He inched around the kitchen and paused - Karin came around the corner and slammed into Sasuke's backside. ''Ew blood! oh, my god! That idiot!'' Karin ran over to Suigetsu's side, slapping his face a couple times - no luck.

 

 

Sasuke however, was next to Sakura. Her finger was sliced, blood didn't bother him, it was the lack of color in her face...it reminded him of _her_....

 

 

He picked up his cell and called for Itachi.   
Itachi told him exactly what to do until he got there.  
It took a little bit, but luckily his brother arrived shortly... but Sakura didn't wake up, not right away.

 

 

''Ah you're awake!'' Sounding relieved, Itachi smiled but frowned when Sakura tried sitting up, and much too quickly. ''Whoa, careful, you might pass out again.''

 

 

''Yeah like idiot Suigetsu over here.'' Karin snorted, she sounded upset. Maybe afraid? Sasuke couldn't tell, but she slapped Suigetsu. ''You're so lucky Itachi has first-aid, you could have bled to death.''

 

 

''Don't hit Suigetsu in the head.'' Sasuke's eyes flashed to Itachi, he looked mad at Karin...it made sense, the guy did hit his head when he fainted.

 

 

Sasuke watched Sakura's eyes flutter, regaining consciousness and her vision clearing. She asked what happened, and he jumped to answer. ''You sliced your finger when you were cutting peppers.'' He said. ''Suigetsu doesn't handle blood well, and we found you both on the floor.''

 

 

Correction...he found them on the floor, but he was the one who came to her aid...not that he'd tell her that. It was better she didn't know.

 

 

He zoned out, his eyes glued to Sakura as everyone said different things, Itachi letting her know she'd feel better in a few days, but as Sakura mentioned the food she was cooking, he stepped in the second time. ''It's fine.''

 

 

'' **Oh um, thank you...** '' She wouldn't look at him, and the crimson spread across her face again. '' **I didn't mean to inconvenience you... Suigetsu distracted me.** ''

 

 

Sasuke suddenly wanted to hit Suigetsu too, but he refrained knowing what his brother had said previously. Karin started blaming him too for bad things, which only pushed Sasuke to want to hit her instead.

 

 

''It's late, Karin.''

 

 

Oh, how he loved his brother sometimes.

 

 

''I think it's time maybe you head home.''

 

 

Thank god for Itachi. Karin didn't listen to anyone else, aside from Fugaku and Mebuki...

 

 

''My brother is right, it is late.'' Sasuke said, but Sakura interrupted.

 

 

'' **I don't mind if she stays**.'' - .... Did she really say it was okay? Sasuke got the feeling Sakura didn't like Karin, just a hunch.

 

 

''Karin you should drive Suigetsu home.'' Sasuke didn't want either of them there, he wanted them gone. Spending as many hours as he did with them, he got sick of them quickly.

 

 

Karin protested. ''But...''

 

 

''Just make sure he gets home okay, considering he fainted.'' Karin pouted, but Suigetsu seemed happy to be leaving - something told Sasuke he was in pain, just from the look on his face.

 

 

Suddenly, Sasuke was alone with Sakura.  
Where did Itachi go?

 

 

''I told you we had maids for a reason.'' - Why was he repeating himself, why was he even trying to talk to her?

 

 

She seemed uneasy, still light-headed maybe? '' **But they're not here on weekends**.''

 

Why was she fighting his words?  
She could have hurt herself, or worse.

 

 

''You could have called one.'' He said.

 

 

Sakura laughed.  
She laughed.  
 _What the hell was funny?_

 

 

'' **Sorry...** '' She mumbled, shaking her head. Sasuke was not laughing.

 

 

''....How's your hand?''

 

 

She looked taken back, surprised that he even asked. So she bit her lip, and Sasuke's bottom lip twitched. ''You shouldn't bite your lip.''

 

 

Silence, but only for a moment.  
This girl was always taking, always asking questions...   
But always so on edge.

 

 

**''Say...why aren't you friends with Naruto?''**

 

 

Another lull of complete silence.  
The two of them were close, Sasuke had heard them in Sakura's room, it made his stomach turn at the thought of it. He didn't want to hear any noises from either of them.   
He felt something stirring in his gut...how to answer without giving too much insight.  
The last thing he wanted was for her to know him.

 

 

''We're just not.'' He said, and he left. She wanted to ask more, he could tell, but he left before she could even do just that.

 

 

The summer air would soon be replaced by fall and eventually, they'd have to attend school.... Just what he needed. A distraction. He used to love fall, but that was the anniversary of her death...something he couldn't exactly avoid, even if he wanted to.

 

 

Itachi convinced everyone to swim. It wasn't like Sasuke didn't like it, he would just prefer to play video games over being outside. His pale complexion usually lead to bad burns, and he never tanned. For whatever reason, his skin just didn't. Maybe it was a genetic thing because Itachi never tanned either.

 

 

He dove down underneath the surface, the water was cold but not uncomfortable. It actually felt relieving.

 

 

Something crashed under beside him, a flash of pink...

 

 

They both floated there as water bubbles floated around them.

 

 

Dark eyes met green ones, and she was looking further into him than he liked.   
But he didn't move, not straight away.   
He could see her exposed skin, she was small - smaller than he thought.

 

 

Her clothes didn't exactly compliment her figure, not like the bathing suit did.  
But something radiated from her - why did it feel like pity? He swam up, and away.   
Breaking any kind of eye contact they held.

 

 

Whatever moment they shared...he didn't want it, not like that. Not with her...

 

 

The walk back to the house was silent, at least Sasuke was.  
He listened to bits and pieces of the conversation that went on between Itachi and Sakura.

 

 

He overheard himself being mentioned.  
What were they talking about?

 

 

**''Your brother is really sad, isn't he.''**   
  
  


Sasuke almost stopped.  
He wanted to stop and turn and grab her shoulders,   
but he didn't.   
Suigetsu interrupted his thought process with talk of going to his place...he invited Sakura but she politely declined.  
  
  


''Man! I'm beat!'' Suigetsu wandered into his home - his summer home, it was basically his. His parents were semi-rich, a lot of the neighborhood kids had rich families.

 

 

Sasuke sat on one of the bar stools that surrounded the island.

 

Karin pulled out some alcohol.

 

More alcohol?  
Didn't they get sick of it?

 

 

Sasuke wasn't in the mood for drinking. ''I'm gonna head home.''

 

 

''But we only just got here! The fun hasn't even started.'' Karin pouted, she wanted Sasuke to stay. She was hopeful that if she got him drinking, he would make out with her one way or another, but he stood up.

 

 

''No, I'm tired.'' He wasn't lying, he really was tired. But mainly, he didn't want to drink. ''See you guys later,'' He grabbed his keys, and headed home.

 

 

The drive home was refreshing. Suigetsu didn't live far from them, though Sasuke kind of wished he did so the drive would be longer.

 

 

He didn't have to go home...  
but something pushed him.

 

 

something was pushing him to talk to her.  
He didn't know what, or why, but he wanted to...it almost felt like he **needed** to.

 

 

It was making him angry but confused.  
He approached her door,  
but stopped.

 

 

Naruto was in there,  
He could hear the ragged breathing from the other side.  
His hands balled into fists and he stayed there but only for a moment... what did she see in Naruto anyway?

 

Why would she give herself up to the likes of him?  
Didn't she know he was getting married?  
Maybe she did,   
Maybe she was just as bad as he was.

 

 

 


	13. Comes & Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Sasuke's POV. Like I said, not every single chapter is being re-written.  
> I'm kind of morphing them into one or two. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying!

The summer was over in a flash. Sasuke couldn't even recall what he did as the days went by. He remembered beating Suitgetsu more than a few times at their game, riding his bike through the city.

 

 

He hadn't seen much of Sakura, he'd been avoiding her.  
Not because he hated her,  
but because of what he heard that night behind her closed bedroom door...

 

 

Why Naruto?

 

 

Why him of all people?

 

 

Wait...

Why did it bother him this much?

  
He grits his teeth as Itachi handed him a mug of tea. ''This is for Sakura, she's out on the back deck.''

 

 

Sakura looked completely caught off when it was Sasuke who had brought her, her drink. She thanked him and then spoke of school.

 

 

**''It will be nice to be able to go to school together huh?''**

 

Was it nice... he couldn't picture it being that way. They wouldn't even be in the same classes.

 

 

He leaned against the wall of the house, staring straight ahead. You could see the reflection of the moon off the lake in the distance from where he stood. Suigetsu wandered out, Sasuke had forgotten he was there....oops.

 

 

''Man, I miss summer already,'' Suigetsu said, and Sakura laughed. She laughed hard, and Sasuke stared at her...she had such a nice laugh.

 

 

'' **But it isn't over yet** ,'' She wiped the tears from her eyes....it wasn't that funny. Or maybe he was jealous - his conflicted emotions just made him flustered.

 

 

''It's too bad. I really wanted a summer romance.'' Suigetsu made eyes are Sakura, which only made Sasuke shift. ''-What do you see in Naruto Uzumaki anyway?''

 

 

That's right, Sasuke may have mentioned he heard the two of them together in Sakura's room to Suigetsu...the two of them were best friends after all, and he needed to tell someone about how gross it was.   
Not gross because of what they were doing...but gross because Naruto was a piece of trash to Sasuke. The guy was engaged. Or at least, going to be. _Everyone_ knew that.

 

 

'' **Why are you asking**?''  
  
  


Was Sakura that stupid? Of course, she knew he was going to be married? Suigetsu's smile faded. ''You could just do better.''

 

 

'' **That's unkind of you, you don't even know him**.''  
  
  


Why was she defending Naruto?  
  
  


''I know him better than you,''

 

 

Sasuke pushed himself from leaning on the wall, he was going to interfere, but Itachi had beat him to it. He was too late, Sakura was crying. Shit.  
  
  


''Suigetsu...stop.'' He mumbled, feeling something pull from the back of his mind as he watched fresh tears cascade down her face.  
  
  


He'd never seen her cry before.  
He hated it.  
  
  
  


''Why did you try and pick an argument?'' Sasuke was in the basement with Suigetsu, he was getting his books ready for class.  
  
  


''I just don't get why she's with Naruto, Sasuke.'' Suigetsu crossed his arms. ''Everyone knows about him and the Hyuga girl,'' He shrugged. ''I figured Sakura would know better than to date him....hey, what if she doesn't know?''  
  
  


''I doubt it.'' Sasuke shook his head. There's no way she didn't know.  
  
  


 

The first day of school came quickly, a lot quicker than Sasuke wanted. He just wanted to go back, back to before any of this started.

 

Before he went away, before his father met Mebuki...but most of all, before he found himself thinking about Sakura more than he would have liked. It was simply annoying,... at least school would distract him some.  
  
  


''You look nice.'' Itachi commented, but Sasuke felt silly in his black dress pants, and white shirt. At least it wasn't plaid.... his bother said he was going to drive Sakura...did he really have to?

 

In the garage, he grabbed two helmets.  
  
  


'' **You drive a motorbike**?''  
  
  


Sasuke handed her a helmet, slipping his on. ''You scared?''  
  
  


'' **No**.''  
  
  


He thought she knew about his motorbike... must have forgotten. ''Get on.''

 

Sasuke straddled the bike and in the next moment, he felt arms around his torso. Soft chest pressing into his backside. His heart hammered, but he breathed slowly to calm it. Not wanting to give anything away. The engine revved, and his muscles moved as he pulled the bike from the garage. All he could smell were cherry blossoms. The drive was 30 minutes, she had so many questions when they arrived.

 

''You'll get used to the staring.'' He parked his bike, they were being watched by a lot of his classmates... Sasuke left her alone before anything else. He already knew he'd be questioned about who she was, and why he was the one who had driven her to school.

 

His morning went by quickly, thankfully. He'd been dreading the first day of school for weeks, worrying it would drag on forever. At one point, he noticed Sakura roaming around on the tour...he remembered his first tour. It was bothersome.

 

''So who is she?'' Kakuzu looked Sasuke up and down. One of his classmates, not so much friends outside of class. He was rugged, a lot of scars. Bad accident. He hesitated, but Suigetsu had a big fucking mouth.

 

''She's the daughter of Fugaku's soon-to-be wifey...but careful, she's Uzumaki's new play toy.''

 

''Poor thing.'' Deidara popped in, sarcasm obvious. ''Does she know about him?'' He was looking at Sasuke. ''You didn't tell her did you?''

 

Sasuke just assumed she knew, or else why would she date him?

 

''Apparently, he hasn't told her.'' Kakuzu shook his head.

 

 

''You should tell her man,'' Deidara said. ''She deserves to know the dirty little secret everyone is hiding.''

 

They weren't wrong, but Sasuke didn't tell Sakura. He figured she'd knew, everyone knew so how could she not... honestly. Even Mebuki knew, didn't she?

 

 

The next couple of weeks went by fast, which he was almost grateful for. The anniversary of his mother's death had passed. He hated reliving that day. It was another day of school, a rainy one. It rained a lot in the fall.

 

 

''Are you riding with me?'' He stood in the kitchen, looking outside at the downpour of water. ''It's raining so.''

 

Sakura looks cute.  
He couldn't stop looking at her...  
Damn.

 

**''No, Naruto is picking me up.''**

Fuck Naruto and his connection to her. Though, Sasuke was kind of thankful he hadn't seen him around in awhile...though he didn't spend too much one-on-one time with Sakura herself, at least Naruto wasn't in his house...

 

He slumped in his chair in calculus.   
Sasuke hated math.

 

 

He sighed, looking out at the rain.   
Clicking his pencil, chewing his lip.

 

''You look bored Sasuke...'' Ino leaned over beside him in her seat, blonde hair pulled back tightly with the exception of one long strand. He didn't get girls hairstyles, especially Ino's. ''Wanna play?''

 

Play to Ino meant to cause trouble in the classroom. They use to be friends, him and Ino, but, she was too busy with her new artsy boyfriend Sai to be social. So Sasuke kept his distance, something about the Sai character bothered him.

 

''Bug off,'' He shrugged her off, he wondered what class Sakura was in...  
  
  


The bell rang and he was out of there, he went looking for Sakura - as if to offer her a drive home but stopped mid-walk.  
  
  


_Why was he so eager to see her?_   
  
  


Cursing under his breath he shook his head, feeling the vibration in his pocket.

 

Yo...man, come see me. I gotta talk to you - **S**  
  
  


That was odd.  
Suigetsu never sent serious texts, or really texts at all. Sasuke pulled on his backpack and drive to Suigetsu's place, he wasn't playing video games, he had made them coffee, and Sasuke some tea. It seemed serious...and Sasuke felt anxious.

 

 

''Uh...what's up? Everything okay?'' He was really anxious.  
  
  


Suigetsu was never this serious.

 

''I don't think your sister knows.''

 

''She isn't my sister - ''

 

 

Suigetsu gave him a look, and he continued. ''It was like a scene from a movie man! I punched Naruto! In the face!! - he made her cry! I don't know what happened but I think it's over between them man, I don't think Sakura knows what's up. I really think you should tell her.''

 

Maybe Sakura really didn't know...but why wouldn't Naruto have told her?   
He was grateful Suigetsu stood up and did that, or else he would have done something worse.

 

It didn't make any sense.  
He barely knew her... why was he so concerned and attached?

  
He shook his head. ''I gotta go, thanks....''

 

 

The morning of the breakfast it happened. The morning Sakura found out. Sasuke intended to tell her, but there was never a right time, or maybe...just maybe, he was too afraid.  
Afraid of her.  
Afraid of how he felt...

 

But when she dropped the glass and he heard her voice tremble something pulled in his chest.

 

He should have told her.   
But no one was aware.

 

 

''What on earth, what is with that girl?'' Mebuki - her of all people should have been the one to tell Sakura. But. Maybe it was because they all thought she knew of the arrangement.

 

 

''She didn't know about the arrangement,'' Itachi spoke softly. ''Naruto should have known better,''

 

 

No.   
Not just Naruto.  
All of them,

 

''We're all to blame here,'' Sasuke spoke, pushing himself up. He nodded at his father and excused himself from breakfast.

 

 

A day went by, and then two, and then five more.  
  


Sasuke was in his room, laying on his back staring at his phone.  
  
  


How's the pinkette - **S**

 

I haven't seen or talked to her - **SU**

 

Maybe u should - **S**

 

Maybe u should mind ur business, ass - **SU**

 

No, do me a favor, invite her to my party - **S**

 

y don't u - **SU**

 

I don't have her number? Duh ... -rolly eyes- Just ask her Sasuke - **S**

 

\- Click

 

What a fucking pain.

 

 

Rolling off his bed, he dragged his feet across the floor. What if she wasn't in her room, he didn't know where to look for Sakura... the door was closed, and most likely locked. So he knocked.

 

 

The door opened, and her eyes went wide. ''.. **Sasuke? What are you doing here?** ''

 

 

What _was_ he doing there...

 

 

''Suigetsu invited you to his party next weekend.''

 

Shit.   
Why did he do that.  
He should've told Suigetsu a lie or something.

 

 

She seemed off guard. ''... **why didn't he tell me that himself**?''

 

 

Why didn't he, Suigetsu was a pain. Sasuke shrugged, she looked so lonely...so sad.

  
  
''... **Do you want to get food?''**

 

 

Huh? Sasuke blinked. Did she want to get food....with him?

 

Why...

 

'' I'll drive.'' He shrugged, and they left.

 

 

A small sushi place, Sasuke liked sushi...most of it. The waitress sat them in a comfortable booth, and awkward tension followed. Until they ordered, Sasuke took note of her avoiding his gaze, not that he was staring... maybe he made her uncomfortable.

 

'' **Thank you for taking me out**.'' She said, and that was the length of their conversation.

 

Sasuke was stuffed, he couldn't remember the last time he consumed so much food. Could've been that buffet him and Itachi used to go before they closed...him and his mother too.

 

It was raining, with thunder and lightning.

 

Damn fall weather.

 

He jumped in the front seat and revved the engine just as Sakura got in the car.

 

  
But the engine wouldn't start. The light of day had just about gone, he cursed under his breath and got out to pop the hood. The battery was dead, or so he assumed. Getting soaked in the process he felt the wet sink against his clothes, straight through to his skin. Hair sopping, he hated getting wet unless he was showering.

 

''The car won't start.'' Pulling out his phone he sighed. ''and my battery is dead.'' He looked at her...little did he know she didn't have her phone.

 

**''Should we walk?''**

 

 

It wasn't a bad suggestion. ''We're miles from home.'' He mumbled and stress started to creep in, pushing back his hair from his face he noticed her staring like she had many times before...but this was...this was different from the other times.

 

He felt anxious, or was it anxiety? Something stirred in the pit of his stomach. ''What are you staring at?''

 

'' **S-Sorry**...'' That crimson color spread across her cheeks, and she shifted in her seat.

 

 

But Sasuke swallowed hard. It wasn't anxiety at all, why did he feel this way? He couldn't grasp onto what it was, but he was two-inches from her face. He wanted to ask her why she stared at him so much, what her deal was, but his confidence shifted as he realized just how close he'd gotten. His eyes were on hers, they were so green...and then her lips.

 

He never noticed how pink they were...

 

His lips pressed into a thin line and lifted a hand to her neck, fingers curling around the curve of her while his thumb rested near her jaw. He wanted to lean in, to press his lips against hers. His thumb shifted, caressing the skin - she was so soft.

 

 

'' **What are you**....'' Sakura stared at him, and he leaned forward.

 

 

A knock on the window knocked Sasuke from his daze, his hand moved and so did he. A bright light shined in, and another knock followed. Internally he was yelling, he knew Itachi would find them at one point or another.

 

''I knew I'd find you here, thank god. Do you have any idea what time it is Sasuke?''

 

 

No shit bother. It wasn't like he purposely brought them here with the intentions of the car dying. ''Our phones are dead and the car died. I wasn't going to walk home.''

 

It was still raining, and Sasuke felt cold.   
He kept thinking about her lips...

 

 

''Alright well, let's take my car. We can come back tomorrow when it's not so wet.''

 

 

The drive home was quiet except for the light music that played. Sasuke shivered in his seat, but he hid it well. Looking anywhere but at Sakura who was sitting in the backseat, her eyes watching the dull lights pass by in the dark of the night. Itachi rambled on about how they could have gotten hurt... but really, it was no big deal.

 

The moment they were home, Sasuke avoided Sakura.

 

 

He avoided her because he was afraid he'd kiss her, so he took a shower, the hot water refreshing compared to the cold, wet rain that soaked his clothes.

 

He inhaled, watching the water circle the drain as he imaged what would have happened if he did kiss her...

 

  
Suigetsu's Halloween party came quickly, fall was fading fast.

 

Sasuke allowed Karin to paint him like a zombie, he actually liked Halloween. He went over to Suigetsu's before the madness ensued. Karin had started downing shots before he even arrived so he knew she'd be wasted by the time everyone else arrived.

 

It had been two hours.   
She still wasn't there... until she was...dressed like a skeleton, with the exception of pink hair.

 

He stared at her, and she stared back.

 

''Oh hey Sasuke, get Sakura drink would you?''

 

Sasuke swallowed.   
It'd been an entire month.   
He managed to avoid her even in the same house.   
She avoided his gaze.

 

**''I can get my own drink Sui-''**

 

''No! No you're a guest.'' Suigetsu grabbed her a solo cup. ''Here,''

 

He must have given her straight liquor, Sasuke shook his head. This was chaos. It was chaos because Karin managed to drench Sakura without even trying. Suigetsu suggested Sasuke show her the washroom, he needed to clean up Karin's mess.

 

He shrugged and glanced at Sakura before turning. The two of them moving through the crowd of people. Everyone from school seemed to be there, even younger students. ''In here.'' He pulled her into Suigetsu's bedroom, closed the door and locked it.

 

His chest felt tight.  
Heart pounding.

 

''In there.'' He pointed to the washroom and watched her go. Before Sasuke could gather his thoughts, she came back out looking for a shirt. He thought fast and grabbed one of Suigetsu's. ''Here.'' Throwing it to her, she went-wide-eyed ... Sasuke obviously wasn't going to look...even if something told him he wanted to.

 

 

The next thing he knew, her hand was in his. ''What are you doing?''

 

He tried to seem confident, but he was sweating internally.

 

'' **That night, that night in the rain,** '' Her eyes searched his. ' **'What did you want to do**?''

 

He wanted her.   
He couldn't figure out why he wanted nothing to do with her for the longest time. But the more she was around, the more she talked, the more she talked to him...he swallowed, about to inch forward, to close the space between them...

 

'' **What did you want**?'' She asked a second time, still clutching his hand.

 

The door opened.   
Suigetsu came in....didn't he lock that door?

 

''Oh uh, didn't mean to disturb!'' Karin hung off of him - she was plastered, fucking vodka shots.

 

'' **You didn't disturb anything**.'' Sakura moved away, and Sasuke wanted to reach out. He wanted to punch Suigetsu for interrupting...but he contained himself ...somehow. Luckily, no one could read him well. She left the room, and he followed.

 

Sasuke followed because,   
he wanted to tell her what he wanted that rainy evening,   
but when she slammed into Naruto, he stopped.

 

There wasn't anything he could do now.

 

Cursing under his breath, he left. He went straight home. He didn't have anything to drink, so he drove. The house was empty, like usual. It felt hollow and cold.   
The seasons were definitely changing.

 

Noises from the garage pulled him from his state, and he saw Sakura again. She had his motorbike keys. ''That's a really stupid idea.''

 

Had she gone mad?

 

 

''I get you're upset...but this is really fucking stupid Sakura.''

 

He never said her name before now, it even caught him off guard.

 

**''Stop pretending like you gave a damn! You knew about the engagement too!''**

 

 

''Everyone did. We thought you knew.'' - It wasn't a lie. He really thought she did, but by the way, her face broke and tears streamed down her face, it was obvious she didn't.

 

**''You think that low of me? I wouldn't have slept with him, or even dated him if I knew!''**

 

 

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Not because of what she said, but because he was stupid to think that low of her... she was making him feel things, and he hated her for it, so in turn he only assumed the worst of it all.


	14. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Sasuke POV! 
> 
> I was off all day and wanted to write so.   
> Enjoy!

Christmas vacation came quickly. The school gave a lot of time off for the students, knowing how hard they worked. Sasuke was grateful for it, though even if he didn't have the time off of classes his father always took them far away when it snowed. Fugaku hated the snow, and truth be told. That was the one thing he had in common with his father, they both hated snow.

 

 

The plane ride there was first-class. Sasuke slept through most of it, he didn't enjoy being jet-lagged.

 

Who did enjoy that...

 

They arrived, and the car pulled up.

 

Since Sakura's breakdown in the garage, Sasuke didn't really keep his distance. No, they didn't exactly talk, not really. If she was cooking, he would sit on the island, or if she was in the basement he would occupy himself with something - and even at school, he made sure she got there safely.

 

It was weird for him, to be so attentive to her. But he was afraid she'd try and do something careless much like she tried the night of Suigetsu's party.

 

'' **This is your summer home**...''

 

She seemed amazed. Like she'd never seen a summer home before. She mentioned never seeing the ocean, and Sasuke wanted to laugh but he didn't. That would be cruel. ''Well that's just sad.'' He moved past her upstairs, going into his room.

 

The familiar scent, he inhaled it. He loved it here. He got away from everyone and everything, the constant reminder of his mother wasn't here...because his father purchased this place after she died - thinking it would cheer up both him and Itachi.

 

The only thing he couldn't escape was how he felt. The unexplainable tug at his chest whenever Sakura was present. He'd been fighting it off for months. The push to grab her and force her down was overwhelming him - she didn't have a clue, which only made things worse than they were.

 

He pushed himself up, and stripped down to a t-shirt and swim trunks. A swim would feel nice.

 

The breeze was warm, but not wet. A dry heat, but the sand was hot. White sand, blue ocean. He approached the shoreline but halted when someone called out.

 

'' **Hey wait up**!''

 

It was Sakura, he bit his lip and turned away as she ran toward him. '' **So this is where your dad takes you huh**?''

 

He shrugged, removing his shirt. Sweating already, he could feel her eyes on him as he took of his clothes - why did she stare so much, she only made his want worse than it was. Those creeping feelings stronger - he dove into the water, cooling off before resurfacing. Pushing back his hair from his face, dark eyes met with emerald ones. She seemed to be in a daze before he spotted a familiar face _'_.... _Idate..._ '

 

Sasuke dove under before his friend saw him, tugging him underneath the water. The two glanced at each other, Idate had a shit-eating-grin on his face before the two resurfaced.

 

''Sasuke!! You jerk. I could've died.''

 

''Don't be dramatic.'' Sasuke hated Idate, not extremely...he just found him annoying. ''What are you doing on our property Idate?''

 

''Your brother invited me. Don't get your panties in a knot little boy.'' Idate grabbed Sasuke's cheek like he was an old relative, he smacked his hand away before looking at Sakura. ''We better get back...''

 

'' **Um...yeah** ,'' She nodded - at least she agreed.

 

By the time they reached the house, Itachi had invited tons of people. Sasuke knew them all, they were regulars on the island. They all looked pretty happy to see him and Itachi. Idate grabbed a beer and questioned him. ''Sasu-cakes, how come you never mentioned the cute girl before?''

 

He didn't answer, he didn't want to. He wanted to go into the basement, lock the door and stay put until they all left.

 

Sakura approached him. '' **Is there anywhere I can go that I won't be bothered?** ''

 

 

He couldn't be nice to her, he wouldn't. Too conflicted with unanswered emotions. ''I figured you liked Itachi's friends.''

 

She looked offended by his choice of words, damn...why did she have to be so cute? Gritting his teeth he looked away and pulled out his phone.

 

**''No they're creepy.''**

 

''And you don't like that?'' He stared at his phone, to seem occupied and she left. - He didn't really want her to leave....Sasuke was enjoying her attention, maybe that was too harsh.

 

He went back to his room.

 

 

Over the next couple of days, he felt like a bit of a jerk, especially after he heard about her accdient...jeez, this girl was accident prone, he cursed himself for not being there.  
  
  


But he cursed himself more for wanting to be there. He'd never felt this way and he didn't know how to deal with it, it made no sense his actions.  
  
  


He found himself sitting on the deck with her, enjoy the sun.  
  
  


He wanted to ask, no needed to. ''How's your arm doing?''  
  
  


She didn't answer straight away, maybe he was being too harsh before...  
  
  


'' **Um...it's a little tender**.'' Sasuke noticed she was avoiding his gaze, playing with the ice in her cup she held.  
  
  


''Oh good.'' He looked at the ocean, but he felt her eyes on him. He could feel her eyes burning into him, and it made his stomach stir. ''What?'' Finally, he looked at her. He shouldn't have.  
  
  


'' **Oh um, nothing**.'' Wide-eyed, she looked away.

 

 

Sasuke couldn't help himself now. ''Why are you going with Idate to the wedding?'' It bothered him. It bothered him more than anything else.  
  
  


Sakura was going to answer, he saw her mouth move but Mebuki interrupted and Sasuke wanted to throw his drink in her face. He wanted an answer, and now he'd never get it. The wedding was only two days away. He stood up and walked out to the beach, not realizing Sakura had looked back at him.

 

Two days past, in the time it took for the wedding to get here, Sasuke hid in his room. Except with the tailor came to fit him for his suit.

 

The house was filled with people, some he knew, some he did not. He hadn't seen Sakura since the other day, she was too occupied with her mother...dress shopping.

 

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, and his breathing stopped.

 

Sakura wandered down with Itachi, everyone was watching her. Maybe it was because she was new, and a stranger, or maybe because, he couldn't deny just how she looked.

 

He swallowed. His eyes running up and down the length of her.

 

Idate took her hand and spun her - and Itachi could feel the jealousy in his gut.   
He couldn't make a scene; Sakura wasn't even aware of how he felt - how **DID** he feel.   
He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a drink, cursing under his breath before he left the room.

 

The ceremony took place and the reception.

 

Sasuke couldn't stomach watching Sakura dance with Idate, he was flustered, frustrated and conflicted. Avoiding his father's gaze, and Itachi, he escaped out of the reception and into the house. There were people here and there, but no one noticed he was gone. Sneaking down into the basement, he pulled the tie around his neck so it wasn't so tight. Biting his bottom lip, he paced. Running hands through his hair.

 

He paced for a good twenty minutes, composing himself.

 

**He made a decision**.

 

Walking back up the stairs, he opened the door - only to come face-to-face with Sakura's backside.

 

He swallowed, reaching forward only to grasp her hand and pull her, closing the basement door and speeding down the staircase.

 

**''What the hell!''**

 

They reached the bottom. Sakura was staring at him like he'd gone mad.

 

Maybe he had, maybe he was losing it, and it was all because of her.

 

''... **Why did you um....bring me down here**?''

 

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, the gel was sticky. He paced, unable to look at her. But she kept speaking, leaning up against the door to the stairs, watching him.

 

The echo of the music, the laughter...it all flooded down to them, but they were alone. He was alone with her. Completely alone.

 

He stopped pacing and stepped toward her, searching her face...

 

She must have noticed. '' **Sasuke** ,'' Her words were soft, was she afraid? '' **Sasuke...why did you bring me down here**?''  
  
  


Fuck it.

 

He stepped closer and closed the space between them, his lips crashed down on hers. Sakura didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his shoulders, their bodies molding against one another.

 

She smelled so fucking good.

 

All that tension, all that confusion, cleared.

 

She was soft, her skin was smooth and creamy, and she smelled like cherry blossoms. Pushing her up against the wall, she wrapped a leg around his waist. He ground his hips between her legs, feeling how hot she was between them. Sasuke allowed her to take off his jacket, pulling at the suspenders - like she wasn't getting enough of him.

 

 

The moan he pulled from her made his body shudder and respond to the noises, grinding his hips harder against the soft spot between her legs. He couldn't control his breathing, tongue sliding in motions against her own. He could feel the stain of her lipstick on his skin, sliding his hands down and around her ass, only to lift her and set her on the arm of the couch behind where they stood now.

 

He moved his hand through her hair and gripped. Pulling her face away from his - breathless, dark eyes meeting green ones. Both trembling for air, he kissed down the curve of her jaw, down her neck. ''You're mine.'' He breathed, kissing and biting her - before kissing her mouth again but he stopped just an inch from her lips, resting his free hand against her inner thigh, moving higher. She held his gaze. ''Say it.'' He whispered, hand snaking higher.

 

'' **I'm yours**.'' He shuddered again and cupped her face. Lips crashing down on hers a second time.

 

Sasuke heard the door open and he swore his heart stopped.   
The two of them stared at each other, hearts pounding.

 

It was Itachi, but Sakura responded smoothly.

 

'' **You...You have lipstick on your mouth**.'' She lifted her hand to touch his face, and he didn't move. He let her. '' **You should um**...''  
  


Watching her eyes, she trailed off. The tension was rising again on top of the want, and clearly, she wanted him just as badly. '' **You**...''

 

Sasuke kissed her, tumbling onto the couch. He felt her hands tugging at his belt buckle, he pushed up the ends of her dress, resting it around her waist. Sliding a hand between her legs, his eyes watched her reaction as he rubbed the outside of her lace panties. Her hips arched, and he smirked.

 

Sakura pulled at his neck, and he responded. The kissed again and again, but he didn't stop moving his hand. Sliding beneath the thin fabric, moving his fingers slowly and quickly...she was soaked, which only made his body twitch with want.

 

He never felt this way with any other girl, not like this.

So distracted by how wet she was, he trembled when he felt her slender hands wrap around the length of him. Moving her hand up and down, he groaned into her mouth - lifting his hips in motion with her hand.

 

He slid his one, and then a second finger between her legs, feeling how wet she was getting with every stroke of his thumb against her clit.

 

They were at it for awhile, Sasuke drowning out the time, the music, only concentrating on her. Her grip had gotten tighter, movements faster, and he couldn't contain himself as he reached the edge. He stopped kissing her to apologize, but she didn't mind.

 

'' **We should go back**.'' Her voice was shaky. ' **'Itachi may come back and look for us.** ''

 

He pushed himself up, fixing his shirt and then his pants. Wiping his mouth of her lipstick...he wanted her, he wanted her from the beginning, he just didn't know it. ''You may want to go clean yourself up.'' Running a hand through his hair, she walked by and he couldn't help it as he reached out and grabbed her. ''-Remember what I said.'' Moving past her, he went back upstairs, leaving her to do what she needed before coming up for air.

 

He ignored the intoxicated people of the party and went straight to his room, removing his tie, his shirt, his pants, and his boxers, he stepped into the shower. Closing his eyes, he pictured what had just happened...did he have feelings for her?

 

He bit his lip and shook his head.... _there was no way._

 

 

  
Their vacation was short-lived after the wedding. The break was over and school started back up again. Sasuke kept his distance from Sakura, the night of the wedding only made things worse. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

 

The way she smiled, the way she laughed. The look of concentration on her face whenever she had some kind of complicated thing to accomplish...

 

He shook his head.

 

Finding out that Karin and Suigetsu hooked up was kind of relieving. Sasuke was happy they had each other, it meant she would leave him alone. But news of the wedding...he wasn't so fond of. Why did it end? Why did it have to end? What about her....did she still have feelings for Naruto?

 

Sitting on the L-shaped couch weeks after they got back from vacation, he stared at the television. No video games, just regular television. He was sitting with Sakura, the two had been there for awhile.

 

'' **I heard the wedding was called off**.''

 

He knew she'd speak eventually, but he continued to stare at the screen. ''Yeah, Suigetsu should have kept his mouth shut.'' Now he was looking at her, he didn't want her to know it was called off. Sasuke wanted her to himself...but he didn't know it yet. ''It wasn't his place to tell you.''

 

'' **So you knew**?''

 

''No I found out after you fainted.'' It wasn't a lie. He wanted to lean over to her and kiss her, but he refrained. Still conflicted with his unexplained emotions. ''Why do you care so much?''

 

'' **I'm just confused**.''

 

Of course, she was. Maybe she still loved Naruto. ''Do you still have feelings for him?''

 

Sakura blinked, almost looking puzzled that he even asked.

 

'' **Why, would you be jealous**?''

 

Jealous?   
That was the most ridiculous assumption. Why the hell would he be jealous, he didn't even like her... Sakura moved, he figured she was leaving, he most definitely was not prepared for what she did. Climbing into his lap, he watched her.  
  
  


'' **I asked you a question**.'' Licking her lips, she stared him down, straddling his hips. Sasuke didn't move.

 

**''If I still had feelings for him, would you be jealous?''**

 

Maybe.... he did have feelings for her, and maybe, he'd been battling with them since that night over break, the night of the wedding. He figured he wanted her physically, that happened didn't it? But this...

 

He ran his hands up her back and then down, resting just above her pant line. Observing her for a minute...did he have feelings? He leaned forward and kissed her softly. It wasn't rough, or intense. It was soft, he felt the goosebumps on her back, but he didn't notice the goosebumps covering _his_ entire body as she kissed him back.

 

Her body sunk into his, her arms around his neck, and he kissed her, pulling her closer. Nothing more.

 

So maybe he did have feelings for her,   
so what.   
He was just going to have to accept it whether he wanted to or not.   
_and he most definitely did._


	15. It all comes down to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be adding more.   
> Depends.  
> I kind of like this chapter.

We accept the love we think we deserve, or so, Sakura felt that way. 

 

She read it in a book once when she was 13, something along the lines of teenage life and conflicted emotions about growing up so when she found herself exposed with a towel around her frame and Naruto sitting slumped on her bed, that quote came to her head. 

 

‘’…You shouldn’t be here.’’ She spoke softly, conflicted. Unsure how to feel. 

 

Maybe shock would be the proper word.  
Shock because he hadn’t stopped trying to talk to her, or maybe because he unexpectedly was in her room.

 

It wouldn’t be so unexpected if they were dating, but he had hurt her so badly.

 

Knowing full well what he was doing, it was the worst type of betrayal. 

 

Aliens = Winning  
Sakura = Wishing she were on mars right now

 

‘’I needed to see you, to talk.’’ He spoke quietly.

 

He spoke so quietly due to fear, fear that she’d run and fear that someone else would hear him in there.

 

That someone else being Sasuke…

 

Sakura was at a loss, a loss for words, unsure how to feel, everything was so complicated now, it was fine not five minutes prior.

 

She should be happy, someone loved her and that someone had loved her the entire time…

 

No lies, no betrayal. 

 

Sasuke loved her…and only her.   
He wasn’t hiding an engagement, an almost wedding.

 

Naruto lied, he pretended, he messed with her emotions.   
Sure she fell in love with him but he broke her.  
He broke her beyond repair, not something he could fix.

 

Sasuke picked up the scattered pieces.  
The pieces Naruto took, he took so much, she wasn’t herself at the end…but Sasuke, Sasuke made it better even when she was at her worst.

 

‘’You…shouldn’t be here.’’ Sakura repeated again, pulling on a very large sweater.

 

The cool blew in through the open window Naruto came in through, sending chills down her back.

 

‘’You shouldn’t be here because you had a million chances to be honest with me and…you weren’t.’’ 

 

Sakura’s voice was quiet, calm, collected.   
No breaks in sentences, she was confident, she was sure.  
If you love someone, you tell them and maybe that’s what Naruto was trying to do but she didn’t want to hear it, not now.  
Not after everything.

 

Naruto was still slumped on the bed, his head hung low, pride nowhere to be seen…because she was right. 

 

‘’I am sorry.’’ He repeated. He’d tried saying this countless times but Sakura was not ready to forgive him. 

 

Maybe it was because she fell in love with him and shared such an unforgettable summer…   
or maybe it was because she was kind-hearted herself and couldn’t hold so much hate for one person…  
But she couldn’t forgive him, not now, not yet.

 

‘’I can’t forgive you.’’ Voice still strong, still confident. ‘’I can’t forgive you because what you did was cruel.’’ 

 

It was cruel and unforgiveable. 

 

‘’So save me the pain and suffering you’ve already caused and just leave me be, please.’’ 

 

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, eyes on the floor and lips partially curved. ‘’Do you remember that day we met…’’ He spoke softly, somewhat of a happy tone behind those words. ‘’You were looking for your phone in my backyard…’’

 

Sakura remembered, she recalled how angry she’d been that her mom had this entire new life, that she had to fly many hours…she remembered being angry with her father…but she also remembered how she felt about him. 

 

‘’I should have told you then, when we sitting there.’’ He paused. ‘’Or maybe I should have avoided you altogether…but I couldn’t, you were so different…’’ He shook his head.

 

Sakura was listening but the words didn’t have the same effect, it was more nostalgia coated by sadness and a slight bit of anger for everything that had happened. 

 

‘’Yeah, I’m different now.’’ Sakura stated, not having an ounce of guilty feelings for the words spewing from his mouth. ‘’You really need to go.’’ She felt anxiety building her stomach, he’d been there for at least twenty minutes.

 

‘’You really can’t forgive me?’’ 

 

She couldn’t and she wouldn’t, not right now.   
It was too soon.

 

‘’You broke my heart Naruto.’’ She spoke softly, unable to look at him. ‘’You broke what we had, besides…’’ She hugged herself, thinking back to what had happened the night before. ‘’I’m in love with someone else…’’

 

‘’You mean Sasuke?’’ He sounded disgusted, though he tried to hide it Sakura could hear it. ‘’What do you see in him anyway?’’

 

‘’He’s honest.’’ Sakura was staring at him now. ‘’I’m not going to compare the two of you because you’re nothing alike. I thought I saw something in you, but you just tore my heart from my chest. You don’t do that to someone you love, period.’’ Emotions getting the best of her, that confidence string had gone. ‘’I can’t forgive you for what you did because you knew full well what you were doing the entire time. I gave everything I had to you and you just…broke it...’’ Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shook her head. Trying not to remember the pain she felt – but the thing about pain, it demanded to be felt. 

 

‘’You need to go-‘’ 

 

‘’I need you to forgive me.’’ He was stern and stubborn, but she wouldn’t forgive what he did. 

 

‘’and I need you to go, Naruto.’’ Sakura’s arms were crossed, brow was furrowed, tears evident as her eyes had gotten greener and lips trembled. 

 

Naruto stood and rubbed his neck, there was tension and it wasn’t good tension. 

 

They were teenagers,  
emotions were heightened.   
Sakura could feel her heart pounding against her ribs.

 

‘’Will you ever forgive me…?’’ 

 

‘’I can’t answer that.’’ Sakura mumbled, looking away from him now. She wanted to scream, to yell, to run away from it all but her feelings stopped her. 

 

She didn’t watch as he left her room, leaving Sakura in a state of anger, reminding her of how much it hurt…

 

She swallowed the aching lump in her throat and got dressed, running a hand through her hair, applying a coat of lip-gloss she opened her door, walking straight into Sasuke.

 

She stumbled backward, but he didn’t move. 

 

The look on his face was indescribable, he didn’t say a word.

 

‘’…Di…Did you…’’

 

‘’Is he still in there?’’ Sasuke asked, voice firm. 

 

Of course he would be standing outside the door, Sakura was stupid to think he wouldn’t come up eventually.

 

She hung her head, shaking it no. 

 

‘’What did you hear?’’ 

 

‘’It doesn’t matter,’’ Sasuke, for the first time didn’t sound distant, or cold…or even angry. He looked genuine and Sakura felt like crying all over again, he lifted a hand and gently touched her bottom lip, obscure eyes on darkened green ones. He knew she wanted to cry, but, she didn’t. He had overheard everything. ‘’I love you, Sakura.’’ 

 

Tears rolled down Sakura’s face, but before she could speak, or do much of anything, Sasuke kissed her. 

 

He kissed her softly, he kissed her in a way that she knew what he meant when he uttered those words.

 

Sasuke was not an optimistic.   
He was steady, he was sure.

 

The only other woman he loved was his mother,   
but he was unconditionally in love with Sakura and now she knew.


End file.
